A Walk Out Of Reach
by Firnsarnien
Summary: *Complete* Legolas and Aragorn must use the trees to make their escape after Legolas is wounded. After meeting up with Elladan and Elrohir on the way, the four try to make it back to Rivendell unscathed.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. No profit is made from these stories, they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
Chapter One  
  
Trapped.  
  
That is what he was... at this very moment. Swiveling his head he looked around. Surely no comfort could be found on any side of him for he was as trapped as Aragorn was the last hope of men.  
  
The ranger would indeed worry when he would not show at the arranged meeting place. He fervently hoped his beloved horse, Nimrothuniel would safely find him.  
  
At his father and Lord Elrond's request Legolas and Aragorn were scouting the forest south of Mirkwood near the Gladden Fields. Reports of orcs wandering across this part of the forest in growing numbers and darkness spreading had reached the ears of the elves. Neither Aragorn nor Legolas could have known their decision to separate would result in the peril that had found Legolas.  
  
Sure enough, as the shadows were lengthening, Legolas had found a large band of orcs setting up camp under the trees. Slowly he crept forward until he could hear their dark speech clearly. He hoped to hear mention of their purpose for being so near the Anduin River.  
  
How Legolas allowed himself to be so distracted he did not hear approaching danger he knew not, but a second band of orcs joining the first caught him unaware. They came up right behind the elven warrior and cried in surprise when they saw him. Their surprise soon turned to anticipation. They would have fun torturing an elf! They moved quickly and surrounded him before he could act.  
  
Legoals heard the whiz of the arrow before he saw it. He threw himself sideways to avoid it but a sharp pain at his side signaled the futility of the move. With a cry he grabbed the shaft and yanked it out then tossed it aside. A hiss of pain escaped his lips at the action. Orcs had a tendency to poison the tips of their arrows but Legolas could not see to his wound now even though he could feel the dark poison beginning to course through his veins. Pushing the pain aside for the moment he brought his bow up let an arrow fly.  
  
The night sang out with the strumming of the woodland elf's bow as he quickly dropped several orcs with hands faster than a mortal could see. However the poison flowing through his body was starting to blur his vision and his last shot went wide.  
  
Hearing a noise behind him Legolas dropped his bow and crouched low. At the same time he twisted to the right and reached over his shoulder grabbing the dirty tunic of an orc sneaking up on him. Shifting his weight slightly he threw the foul creature forward, slamming it's body into it's two surprised companions. All three crashed to the ground. The warrior righted himself and pulled out his twin blades holding each in front of him.  
  
A sword whizzed by his ear and Legolas rolled to the side barely avoiding it's killing blow. He swept his leg out and knocked the orc brandishing the weapon off it's feet, then thrust his elven blade deep into it's throat.  
  
Legolas stood up, chest heaving and blades ready. The orcs were more wary of him now. Perhaps, he would not be as easy to capture as they first thought. He could feel their hatred for him increasing at their inability to capture him and their movements betrayed their intent. No longer did they wish to capture him alive, they were going to kill him. The orcs circled him slowly, waiting for the weakness in his defenses that would come as their black poison continued to work it's way through his body.  
  
Legolas berated himself under his breath for the position he found himself in. Rarely had he been so careless but that carelessness had cost him dearly. His peril was deadly now. The warrior shook his head trying to clear the fog creeping into the corners of his vision. He glanced down grimacing at the pain and blood that steadily flowed from his wound.  
  
With effort he turned his thoughts outward and tried to focus on the task at hand. More orcs had surrounded him and they were pressing in, too numerous to count. Worse yet, he could hear more approaching, their shouts and footsteps drumming loudly in his ears. Knowing their number would soon overwhelm him he searched for an escape before the foul creatures could lay their hands on him. Normally not in his nature to run from battle he now had no other choice. His was rapidly tiring and the number of orcs was too great for him to fight.  
  
He pushed aside his pride and eyed the branch of a large pine looming over him. In the flash of an eye, he stowed his knives and secured his bow. Bending his knees Legolas sprung up reaching for it's lowest limb. The pain in his side impeded his jump and his momentum was not enough to reach the branch. The tree, sensing his weakness, bent it's branches low to aid him. His fingers wrapped around the branch and he swung himself up into the boughs. Giving a sigh of relief, he continued to climb leaving the orcs cursing him on the forest floor in their black speech as they lost sight of him in the dark canopy.  
  
Legolas worked his way through the trees quickly. His steps usually light and sure were becoming heavy as the poison worked it's evil. He found himself having to cling tightly to each branch as he pulled himself along to avoid falling. Weaving his way through the branches he continued until he could no longer hear the sounds of his pursuers.  
  
Legolas stopped for a moment to catch his breath listening intently. The only sound he could hear now was his ragged breathing. The pain in his side was a nuisance. It was becoming greater with each passing moment and every breath was more painful than the last.  
  
Glancing around at his surroundings he seated himself amongst the tree branches. Silently he tore a strip of cloth from his cloak and pressed it over his injury to staunch the bleeding. His eyes widened as the blood quickly soaked the material and spilled over his fingers. He gave a small cry of dismay. His tunic was already soaked with blood and his leggings were slowing turning crimson as well.  
  
Wearily the elf leaned sideways resting his cheek against the trunk of the tree while continuing to hold the cloth over his wound. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard in an effort to keep the dizziness threatening to swallow him at bay.  
  
For an elf, the trees were a place of comfort and safety. Legolas loved their high branches and could flit from branch to branch with ease. But in his weakened state he was fearful to continue. The pain in his side was making his steps unsure and the poison was sending shadows into his vision. He could ill afford a misstep. Making a decision he eyed the ground warily.  
  
Carefully he worked his way down the tree until he was but a few feet from the ground. He eyed the distance with worry. Normally the distance would not bother him but his body was weak from poison. With a great deal of reluctance he lowered himself down until his feet his feet dangled above the ground.  
  
With a gulp, he let go of the branch and landed on the ground with a soft thump. The landing forced the air from his lungs and a stab of pain shot up his spine and down each arm. Black spots danced before his eyes and waves of nausea washed over him causing beads of sweat to crease his furrowed brow. A long moment passed before he was able to gain his equilibrium. He found himself unable to stand straight and resorted to a slightly slumped over position as he continued his trek.  
  
The prince could hear the trees whispering to each other. Their concern over his welfare was growing each time he stopped to hold onto their trunks for balance. His features set in grim determination Legolas pushed away from the tree he was leaning on and concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other. He hoped he could find Aragorn before his fate fell into evil hands.   
  
  
  
TBC… 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. No profit is made from these stories, they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Aragorn rode into the clearing and reigned in his mount. His horse pawed the ground impatiently as the ranger looked around searching for his friend. The clearing was empty except for the flock of birds he had startled. The air still echoed with the sound of their hasty retreat.  
  
Aragorn sighed, worry etched in his brow. The feeling of dread building in his heart went up another notch at his friend's absence. He looked at the setting sun trying to determine if he was early. Deciding he was not he dismounted and led his horse to the greenest part of the clearing allowing it to feed.  
  
He would give his friend more time. Perhaps he had merely been delayed by a small matter. At that thought he felt a tremor run through his limbs and shook it off. He was being over cautious, Legolas could take care of himself. His travel had been far and without rest and his horse was weary. Now that he thought about it so was he. He decided a short rest was in order regardless of his misgivings. He pulled his pack off his horse and laid it on the ground sinking tiredly next to it. From it the ranger pulled out a small item and unwrapped it without thinking. He took a bite of the elvish waybread and chewed slowly his eyes never stopping to rest.  
  
The ranger sighed again as he finished the waybread. Legolas had yet to arrive. He looked at the sky a second time. The shadows were lengthening and night was fast approaching. He brushed the crumbs off his tunic and stood up.  
  
Aragorn froze and cocked his head to the side. He thought he heard something. Glancing over at his horse he noticed it had heard the sound as well. The horse stood at attention, his ears twitching at the sound. He held his breath and listened intently. There, he heard it again, faintly. It sounded like the hoofbeats of an approaching horse. He bent down for his pack and quickly secured it to his mount. Then with one hand on the hilt of his sword he led his horse behind several bushes at the edge of the clearing. Aragorn drew his sword and peered through the branches ready for anything.  
  
Just then a horse broke through the clearing and for a flicker of an instant Aragorn felt relief. It was Nimrothuniel, the prince's horse. That relief soon turned to dread however, as he realized the horse carried no rider and Legolas' pack was still attached to it's side. The horse stopped when it reached him, sides heaving. Nickering in distress the horse bumped Aragorn's chest urgently asking him to help his master.  
  
Aragorn took note of the horse's heavy breathing. It seemed it had been running for quite some time for sweat lathered it's sides and ran down it's legs. Aragorn eyes widened in alarm as realization sunk in. Some evil had befallen Legolas. He shut his eyes tightly, dread turning to fear wrapping itself around his heart.  
  
The ranger opened his eyes and looked at the distressed horse. He stroked it's neck gently, "What evil has befallen your master, Nimrothuniel?" The horse nickered and tossed his head bumping Aragorn's chest again. It was clearly trying to tell the ranger something. "Come, let us go to the stream. Its waters will refresh you. Then perhaps you can lead me to your master."  
  
The ranger picked up the reigns and gently guided the horse to a nearby stream where it immediately quenched it's thirst. He rubbed the tired animal down, lost in thought. Fear had steadily built in his heart and now it threatened to choke him. He had to find Legolas... quickly.   
  
TBC… 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. No profit is made from these stories, they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Twice Legolas had to hide from the bands of orcs hunting him. His injury slowed his movements considerably and he had been unable to evade their pursuit for long. The first time they strayed so close to him he could hear them breathe. The second time he almost stumbled into their midst, so muddled was his mind from poison. Only his sharp elven hearing had alerted him in time to take cover high in the trees. He hid amongst the dense foilage struggling to control his rapid breaths as he watched them pass.  
  
It was this last foray into the trees that aggravated his injury again. The flow of blood from his wound had finally slowed but the strain from the climb had caused the bleeding to begin anew. Angry at himself for his weakness Legolas crouched amongst the limbs and tore more strips of cloth from his cloak. He wrapped them around his midsection and pulled the edges together in a tight knot.  
  
The loss of blood was beginning to take it's toll. The paleness of his features was enhanced by the dark circles forming under his eyes. His skin was clammy and sweaty and he was so light headed it was difficult to think clearly. To make matters worse an unnatural heat had begun to radiate from his body. The black spots dancing before his eyes were a constant companion to his misery. Even his movements were un-elven like. The poison in his blood hindered his body's natural healing abilities. With great reluctance he finally gave in to his weakness.  
  
Legolas looked around then cast his sight on the forest floor far below. He would not climb down for he feared darkness would claim him before he reached the ground. Besides, even if he did reach the ground, he would not be able to walk far. Grimacing he stifled a groan as his eyes searched for his pursuers. Finding none he listened carefully and heard their heavy footfalls heading away from him. He sighed tiredly.  
  
Coming to a decision he grasped the branch above him and pulled himself further up into the thick, green canopy. He looked around at the various branches searching for some that would suit his need. Spotting what he was looking for the elf precariously made his way over to a thick twist of knarled limbs. It was perfect. His body needed rest and he would not find it on the ground. The danger was too great.  
  
He rested his palm on the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes in concentration. The exhausted elf silently asked for the protection of the tree while he rested. It's leaves rustled in agreement. Legolas could feel it's anxiety for his safety and he offered his reassurance quietly, "Worry not. I need but a little rest I shall be fine." His mouth turned up in a small smile as he offered his thanks to the tree.  
  
The woodland elf breathed in deeply, letting the comforting scent of pine soothe his mind as he slipped his quiver and bow off his shoulder. The white handles of his knife tucked in his quiver caught the light of the rising moon.  
  
Grasping his weapons firmly in his hands he scooted over to the cluster of branches and gingerly stretched out his aching body. He was tired beyond reason. His body had been pushed beyond it's limits and he could go no further. Making sure his weapons were secure at his side he finally allowed himself to give in to the darkness pulling at his mind. Slowly Legolas' eyes glazed over then drifted closed as consciousness fled him.  
  
The trees regarded his still form with dismay. They could feel the shadows taking hold of the elf and whispered to one another in despair. The fate of this firstborn was uncertain. Legolas' silent protector moved it's limbs closer gently cradling the elven treasure in it's charge, hiding him from hostile eyes.  
  
The cloth around Legolas' side slowly blossomed red. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. No profit is made from these stories, they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Aragorn followed close behind Nimrothuniel. His eyes diligently searched the forest floor for Legolas' tracks. They were hard to find for elves were light creatures who left little sign of their passing. He found himself relying heavily on the elf's horse to guide him. He was jolted back to awareness as his horse suddenly stopped. Looking up he chided himself for letting his attention wander. Legolas' horse had come to a stop in front of him and stood nervously, ears twitching. Aragorn surveyed his surroundings but spotted nothing unusual.  
  
The forest was dense here and the shadows deep. The only light that filtered through the trees was from soft light of the rising moon. The ranger swung his leg over his horse and quietly slid to the ground. He took the reigns of both horses and directed them behind a group of trees. He spoke in a soft whisper while stroking the elf's horse "Is your master close my friend?" The horse butted it's head gently against his nickered softly.  
  
Hearing a sound the ranger turned his head sharply. Orcs! Their crude voices were headed in his direction. He turned back to the nervous horses and spoke in a low tone, "Go. Stay out of sight until I call for you." Both horses flicked their tails and quickly strode out of sight. He was not worried for them. They would find safety.  
  
He turned his attention back to himself. He needed to get out of sight for the goblins were drawing near. Deciding quickly the ranger scrambled up the nearest tree. He continued to climb until the thick foliage of the tree hid him from sight.  
  
The orcs were now right beneath him. He could hear their black speech quite clearly. Squinting, he tried to see them through the dense foilage. Finally, his eyes rested on the back of one foul creatures. He could hear it speak in a course voice, "He came this way I tell you." The other orcs grunted and cursed in their foul language arguing amongst themselves.  
  
Finally another orc spoke. The ranger could not see this one but he could hear it. "Idiot! Duglek's group is but a short distance ahead. Had he passed this way he would have been seen!"  
  
There was more arguing amongst the voices when Aragorn heard yet another cry with outrage, "I'm tired! I care not for some stupid elf! Even now he probably lies dead, his sightless eyes staring at emptiness for I saw my arrow pierce his side. He could not have survived the poison I used on it's tip." There were grunts of agreement as they moved off, disappearing in the darkness.  
  
Aragorn was frozen in shock. The feeling of fear that had steadily built in his heart now threatened to burst through his chest. A choking knot of despair filled his mind and a yellow haze drifted in front of his eyes. No! He could not believe that Legolas was dead! He would not! True he may be injured, but his friend was too strong to give in to darkness so easily. Aragorn shook his head refusing to think any more dark thoughts. Slowly his heart resumed it's steady beat and his vision returned. With visible effort he slowed his breathing and gained control of his body once more.  
  
Lost in thought the ranger clung to the branches with white knuckles. Suddenly he felt wetness on his cheek. He brushed at it absently with the back of his hand his mind turned inward. When he felt it a second time he glanced up at the sky thinking it had started to rain. No clouds dimmed the brightness of the stars.  
  
Puzzled, Aragorn brought his hand up to inspect the wetness. Before he was able to do so another drop landed on his forehead. This time he touched it with his fingertips and looked at them closely. Not sure of what he was seeing he rubbed his fingers together and held them under his nose. His eyes widened with disbelief. Elven blood!  
  
It took him a moment to realize what this meant, so great was his surprise. He snapped his eyes upwards frantically searching the canopy. He could not see anything but that did not still the hope flaring in his heart. He raced upwards as quickly as he could, mindful of every step. His eyes strained for a familiar form in the thick branches. Finally he made out a faint glow through the leaves.  
  
Quickening his pace as fast as he dared the ranger headed straight for it. He gave an involuntary gasp when at last he spotted Legolas. He was cradled in the branches of a tree a faint light emanating from his form. Reaching his friend's side Aragorn drank in Legolas presence as his heart hammered loudly in his chest. The closed eyes of his friend startled him for a moment and he was deathly still and way too pale. Reluctantly he reached out with trembling fingers to touch the side of Legolas' neck. He found a pulse but it was dangerously fast and thready. The ranger let out the breath he did not even realize he'd been holding. His friend was alive!  
  
He settled himself as best he could in the tree next to his friend and examined the elven prince more closely. A sheen of sweat beaded his brow. Aragorn took note of the elf's weapons tucked safely at his side. Moving them aside he turned back to his friend and touched the back of his hand to the elf's cheek. It was hot. Frowning, he cradled Legolas' face between his palms and was dismayed to find the elf was running a dangerously high fever. His frown deepened when Legolas did not stir at his touch.  
  
With the utmost care he continued his examination of the prince. He gently ran his hands over the elf's body searching for injuries. He had many small cuts and scrapes but what concerned him most was the wetness his fingers encountered at his side.  
  
Aragorn lifted Legolas' tunic to get a better look at the injury. The hastily applied bandage was thoroughly soaked through with blood and was dripping down the elf's side into the darkness below. The amount of blood escaping from the wound signaled its seriousness. If he did not stop it soon the fate of his friend would be sealed.  
  
Hurriedly he tugged off the bandage and leaned in closer to inspect the wound. It was jagged and the edges were tainted with the remnants of a black poison. Aragorn berated himself under his breath. His worry for his friend had caused a lapse in common sense. He had left his pack of medicines safely tucked away at the side of his horse! With nothing else at hand he grabbed the edge of his cloak and tore several strips of cloth from the bottom. From the looks of the previous bandage the prince had done the same. He cleaned the wound as best he could and held a strip of cloth to the injury. He pressed his hand firmly against it until the bleeding slowed. A soft moan escaped the elf at the pressure and his eyelids flickered.  
  
Aragorn continued to apply pressure with one hand while gently moving sweat soaked strands of hair away from the elf's face with the other. He bent over the prince and spoke quietly, "Shhh. You are safe Legolas." The elf turned his head towards the familiar voice and quieted immediately. When the bleeding stopped he applied a clean bandage and secured it around the elf's midsection.  
  
When he was done he leaned back and looked at his friend. He had known Legolas most of his life and the tie of brotherhood was strong. Rarely had he seen the warrior so helpless. He could not bear to think what would happen should he lose his friend. King Thranduil's heart would surely not be able to withstand the heartbreak of losing his son. For that matter all of Mirkwood would mourn for Legolas was much loved by his people as well as by many in Rivendell, his father and brothers included. A shudder ran through him at the thought of Legolas dying.  
  
He would not think of it any longer. Shaking off the dark thoughts in his mind he rested his fingers at the side of the elf's neck and sighed in relief. His pulse had slowed considerably. Feeling the immediate danger had passed Aragorn surveyed their surroundings. He had to get Legolas on the ground so he could treat him properly. His eyes sought a safe route through the tangled branches to the ground below. When he felt satisfied he had found one he turned to his friend and spoke in his ear again, "I am sorry to cause you more pain, my friend but it is necessary, for there is no other way."  
  
The ranger took a deep breath. He would need both hands to climb down and the only way to carry Legolas was over his shoulder. He feared the pressure placed on the wound would cause further injury to the already weakened warrior. He shook his head, no other choice was before him. He best do this as quickly as possible.  
  
Aragorn secured Legolas' weapons on his back then steadied himself in the branches as he prepared to lift the prince over his shoulder. As he gently grasped Legolas' arm to lift him up the sound of black speech stopped him in his tracks. The voices were directly below. He quietly hunkered down next to Legolas and lay his arm gently back over his chest then listened intently. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. No profit is made from these stories, they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"I'm going no further!" the voice grumbled. "We have been searching for hours and cannot find that stupid elf! He is either dead or far away from this place."  
  
The second voice held an edge of fear, "Duglek will kill you if he finds you sitting here while the rest of us trudge through these stinking woods. I for one, do not wish to cross him."  
  
"I don't care! I'm tired and I'll not spend the entire night searching for some bumbling idiot!" Aragorn heard the orc settle heavily on the forest floor. "I'm staying right here. You can keep looking if you want, but I'm going to take some rest!"  
  
The second voice spoke again, "It's your hide not mine." With that said the ranger heard heavy footsteps making their way through the trees away from him. Directly below he could make out the sounds of the orc that stayed behind. Angry grumbling along with several curses drifted up towards Aragorn. There was some loud shuffling and then the soft clang of metal. Aragorn tilted his head straining to hear what was going on below him but he heard nothing further.  
  
He glanced over at Legolas. The elf had not stirred. He grasped his friend's hand and spoke softly in his ear. Even though he was unconscious he hoped his words would still reach some part of him. "I will return my friend. Be very still for danger lingers near." The elf gave no response. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze he turned and moved quietly through the branches.  
  
He had to see what was going on. He was not an elf and could not carry his friend to safety through the trees without great difficulty. The only course for him to take was to get Legolas safely on the ground where their horses could carry them swiftly away from danger.  
  
As carefully as he could Aragorn moved around in the trees until he could see the ground below. He scrunched down trying to get a better view. Finally he saw what he was looking for. Leaning against the very tree Legolas lay in was an orc snoring loudly. The ranger cursed under his breath. This complicated things.  
  
He debated with himself what to do. He could easily dispatch the orc with an arrow but that would mean climbing down to hide the body. With all the orcs traipsing through the forest it would not take long before the body would be discovered alerting them to their presence nearby. On the other hand if he didn't kill the foul creature, who knew how long it would sit there in slumber. He had to treat his friend's injury soon before he was beyond aid. Either choice may prove perilous.  
  
He glanced up again to the spot the prince lay in. He could barely make out his faint glow. With brows furrowed together he looked back towards the creature resting on the ground. Grasping a branch next to him Aragorn pulled himself up quietly as he made his decision.  
  
He quickly made his way over to Legolas. The elf had not stirred. He made sure his friend was secure in the branches that held him then touched his palm to Legolas' cheek. The heat radiating from the elf's skin was increasing. He checked his wound making sure it was no longer bleeding. Satisfied, he pulled the elf's tunic down once again.  
  
Aragorn left the prince's side and made his way silently down the trees. He tried to make as little sound as possible but had not the sleuth of an elf. When a branch snapped under his foot he froze, fearful the orc had woken. Holding his breath he listened but heard no sound coming from the ground. He continued on more carefully until he reached a spot that would serve his purpose. He dare not descend any further.  
  
The ranger crouched between two large branches of the tree using them to steady himself. Pulling Legolas' bow from his back he brought it in front of him. He reached around with his right hand and withdrew an arrow from the quiver and fitted it to the string. Carefully, he took aim then let the arrow fly.  
  
Several things happened at that moment. Several orcs broke through the small clearing startling him and throwing off his aim. The arrow did not pierce the heart of the orc as he intended, but instead embedded itself in it's shoulder pinning it to the tree. The orc's eyes snapped open and it let out a surprised squeal.  
  
It's comrades had only seen an arrow fly through the air and pierce the hide of the resting orc. They mastered their surprise quickly and drew their weapons. Soon the air whistled with the sounds of arrows aimed in the direction of the ranger. Although they had not seen him they had guessed his general location from the path of the arrow.  
  
Aragorn jumped up from his hidden position and scrambled up the tree using the thick branches as a shield. He could hear the cries of the orcs as they spotted him clambering through the trees. The orcs gave chase and soon had the ranger racing along the boughs as quickly as he dared. Arrows whistled past his ear a few times and many bounced off the branches on his sides coming dangerously close to him. He could ill-afford to take an arrow now with cursed poison lacing it's tip.  
  
Aragorn breathed heavily as he ran amongst the trees. He was not as quick as an elf but he managed rather well for a human. The darkness of the night was on his side. The orcs soon lost sight of him in the dark canopy and their cries grew faint until he could no longer hear them. He slowed his pace and went on for awhile longer to make sure they were far behind.  
  
His direction had taken him away from Legolas. With dismay he realized how far away the elf now lay oblivious to danger and unable to defend himself should he be discovered. Hopefully, that would not happen for orcs detested the trees. The only time they ever touched them was to inflict hurts upon them or chop their limbs into firewood.  
  
Oh, his choice to kill the creature had proved ill indeed. Those other orcs could not have come into the clearing at a worse time! Would not he and Legolas be given a reprieve from all the turmoil? Aragorn sighed in resignation for he was unable to change the events that had unfolded. He would just have to do the best he could.  
  
He would have to make his way back to Legolas, that was certain. The elf's fever was growing as the poison worked it's way through his system and left untreated it would surely be fatal. He only hoped it wasn't too late already. Pushing that despairing thought out of his head he focused on the task before him.  
  
He would have to be extra careful as he moved through the trees. The orcs knew of his presence and their hunt now included him as well as the prince. He wished desperately for the sharp elven hearing of his friend. It would greatly aid him now. Shaking his head at thoughts of things he could not change the ranger moved cautiously. He steps were sure and he grasped each branch tightly. He occasionally passed a band of orcs still searching for him. Their foul voices grated in his ears, but they did not hear him passing through the trees. His footfalls were soft and he was far up shrouded in darkness. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. No profit is made from these stories, they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
He drew close to the spot where his friend lay hearing orc voices. They were weaving in and out of the trees on the ground shouting to each other in their black speech. Snatches of their scattered conversations wafted up to the ranger from time to time. He continued to move stealthily occasionally catching glimpses of the ground far below. There was a large number of orcs staining the forest floor with their foul presence.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight before his eyes. There on the ground sat the orc he had wounded. It was still pinned against the tree with his arrow but it's head had been separated from it's body. Aragorn could see it lying but a few feet away from the headless body, an expression of surprise and pain permanently etched on it's features. He scrunched his face in disgust then shrugged his shoulders. It's leader must not have been too pleased to find that it had been lax in it's duty.  
  
He used the soft glow emanating from the elf to guide him to the prince's position in the trees. Carefully he eased himself down next to the prince and was surprised to find him lying quietly with his eyes open. A look of confusion graced his face.  
  
Aragorn grinned widely as he spoke in hushed tones, "Legolas! How do you feel?"  
  
The elf blinked slowly. Not yet fully aware, he struggled to push back the shadows that clung to his mind, "Aragorn?" His voice sounded pitifully weak to his ears.  
  
The ranger gripped the elf's arm carefully, "Yes, it is I my friend. We are safe amongst the trees for the moment though caution is needed for orcs linger below." At this news the prince's eyes closed tiredly.  
  
"Your fever has not improved. The poison in your veins hinders your healing." Legolas opened his eyes at the gentle touch to his cheek.  
  
His eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Poison?"  
  
Aragorn felt a stab of worry flow through him. Legolas did not seem to remember what had happened. He took the elf by his shoulders and looked into his eyes trying to determine their clarity then took note how the soft moonlight made the dark circles under his eyes stand out.  
  
The elf squirmed under the close scrutiny. Suddenly memories flooded his mind. The battle with the orcs, being injured, his flight and finally his decision to rest. Ai, Aragorn had mentioned poison! His eyes widened slightly and his hand flew to his side probing the injury he knew was there. He winced from the pain even as Aragorn gently pulled his hand away from his side. The arrow that had pierced his side had indeed been laced with a black poison of whose origin he knew not. He could feel the heaviness in his limbs as the result. A wave of despair surged through him and he paled even more.  
  
Aragorn's frown grew deeper as he watched a wide range of emotions flit across the elf's face. He gripped his shoulders again and squeezed them offering reassurance to the prince.  
  
Legolas glanced at the ranger sharply feeling guilty for the worry he was causing his friend. He struggled to master his emotions, weariness making his voice heavy. "I am all right Aragorn." Frustrated at his weakness he found himself at a loss for words and instead tried to sit up. His body felt incredibly weak and he struggled to accomplish the small task.  
  
Taking note of his friend's difficulty Aragorn moved to aid him. He placed an arm behind the elf's shoulders and helped him sit up. He made sure he was settled securely in the boughs before he removed his arm.  
  
The movement made his head swim but after a moment Legolas felt a little better. At least sitting up he did not feel so helpless although he could still feel the evil effects of the poison in his body. He took a deep breath letting the scent of the forest soothe his troubled mind and asked a question that was puzzling him, "Aragorn, how did you come to find me, for climbing trees is not among your favorite things to do?" He glanced sideways at the ranger, a teasing smile on his face.  
  
Aragorn shrugged a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, "I followed your horse." Seeing the questions in his friends eyes he spoke quickly, "The horses are safe and in hiding until we have need of them. As for the rest, now is not the time for such tales. What matters now is getting you out of these trees and on the ground where I can properly tend to your wound."  
  
The smile on Legolas' face disappeared as quickly as it had come. He knew Aragorn was right but he did not want to be reminded of his weakness. "Aragorn, I am not a child to be coddled." Seeing the hurt in his friends eyes, he softened his tone, "The rest I have taken has helped much. It pains me not at all." He dismissed his wound with a wave of his hand and turned his head away. It pained him to lie to the ranger.  
  
"You don't fool me for a minute you stubborn elf." The look on Aragorn's face left no room for argument. "I know you. You could have your arm torn off and would still say it is but a small matter." He brought his arm up and rested his fingertips under Legolas' chin. He gently turned the elf's face toward him and pleaded, "Please Legolas, heed my words. The poison at work in your body will kill you if left untreated. Even now it is working it's evil upon you. I can see the shadows in your eyes and your skin burns with fever. Let me help you my friend, please." His voice cracked at these last words.  
  
Legolas sighed and grasped his friends arm tightly. He had no wish to cause him grief, "You are right Aragorn. I was never able to hide much from you." His mouth turned up in a small smile, "You are quite persistent."  
  
Aragorn felt a surge or relief rush through him. Sometimes the elf could be so stubborn it was infuriating. He thought for a moment he would have to carry him over his shoulder kicking and screaming. With that image in his mind he smiled in response to the elf's teasing words. He was glad Legolas had at least admitted he needed help although his friend must be feeling quite poorly to give in so easily.  
  
Angry shouts from below reminded them both of the seriousness of their predicament. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. No profit is made from these stories, they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Aragorn looked at the elf. The voices reminding them both of the precariousness of their position, "We must not linger here any longer. Can you move?"  
  
The elf nodded his head, "I must" He hesitated before speaking again, "Though I may require some assistance." He spoke nothing of the heaviness in his limbs or chills running through his body from time to time.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "I shall be glad to give you aid my friend. Let me check your wound once more before we begin."  
  
Legolas sighed but allowed the ranger to inspect the wound. When he was finished he looked up at the elf, a satisfied look upon his face, "We must move carefully for you can ill-afford to lose more blood should the wound reopen." Legolas just nodded not wanting get into a debate with Aragorn over the healing abilities of elves.  
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas was puzzled. The man continued to stare at him.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He closed his mouth and swallowed. What he had to say the warrior would not like. Legolas was sometimes too stubborn for his own good. He tried to speak again, this time being successful, "I shall carry your bow for you my friend."  
  
Words of refusal immediately sprang to Legolas lips but he was quickly silenced by a hand over his mouth. "Legolas, listen to me. Whether you want to admit it or not the wound is serious. The poison is keeping it from healing properly and even a little pressure may start the bleeding anew. Drawing your bow will do that. I do not wish for this to happen." Slowly he removed his hand from Legolas mouth until he was sure no words of refusal would be uttered. Legolas eyed him warily making him nervous. He spoke quickly, "You will not be without defense for I shall give you your blades. They will not put pressure on the wound as the bow would." He stopped and waited for the words of refusal he was sure would come.  
  
"Very well Aragorn. I will do as you wish." The ranger looked at the elf in surprise. He had been prepared to argue further and this concession took him by surprise. His heart skipped a beat. Legolas was giving in to his demands too quickly. He looked closely at his friend yet again.  
  
The only thing keeping Legolas from giving in to the shadows pulling at his mind was the guilt he felt every time he looked at Aragorn. The worry present in the ranger's eyes was for him and he could not bear the thought of what it would do to his friend should he perish. If giving in to his demands would ease some of the burden his friend carried he would not begrudge him this.  
  
The voices below drifted up yet again. They could hear the many voices cursing and calling in their foul language. The search for them had not yet ceased and the orcs grew increasingly angry at their inability to find their prey. Legolas eyed the ground with elven eyes, "There are many orcs about this night Aragorn. I fear their intent will bode ill for Rivendell and Mirkwood for their crossings take them close to our homes. Someone or something is bidding them to travel these paths."  
  
"Aye. I am afraid I agree with you Legolas. They have a foul purpose that we have not yet seen. Perhaps as we move from this place we may yet discover it. Curse these loathsome creatures for tainting the woods with their foul presence." They sat awhile longer peering down into the darkness listening to the voices calling out in the night.  
  
"Come. We can do nothing from here. Let us leave this place for it sounds as if the creatures plan on staying here a while longer." He took Legolas' arm and draped it over his shoulder carefully pulling him upright.  
  
Even with Aragorn's help Legolas had difficulty getting to his feet. He clung to the branches with white knuckles willing the dizziness to pass quickly. Sweat still beaded his brow and his lips were set in a tight line.  
  
It was difficult for the ranger to do but he managed to say nothing while the elf clung to the branches swaying and struggling to get his breathing under control. He watched worriedly but did not move away from the elf. Instead, he clung tighter to his friend lending him his strength.  
  
After a moment, Legolas' vision cleared and he grew steadier on his feet. He looked at the ranger's worried eyes and attempted a small smile, "The weakness has passed."  
  
With a bit of trepidation, the ranger released the elf slowly ready to catch him should he fall. When he showed no signs of doing so Aragorn released him then reached for Legolas' white knives and unsheathed them. He handed them to Legolas hilt first. The elf quickly tucked them securely in his belt then began to move silently through the trees. As he pulled himself along the only evidence of his illness were his movements for they lacked the fluidness and grace usually present. Aragorn managed to stay close by his side without being too obvious for he knew that Legolas would scold his over-protectiveness.  
  
Steadily, they both moved away from their former position in the trees. Legolas eyed Aragorn out of the corner of his eye. He knew what his friend was doing and a small part of him was grateful. The effort he put forth to move through the trees was making his head throb on top of everything else.  
  
As they made their way through the branches they had expected to leave the orcs far behind. This had not happened yet. Occasionally the forest would become eerily quiet. It seemed as if every living thing had fled before the foul feet stomping through the trees. At other times, they could hear the shouts and voices of orcs tramping about below their feet.  
  
They stopped to rest a moment, puzzled that orcs voices continued to drift up to their ears. Aragorn spoke softly "This should not be." He looked at Legolas confusion evident in his eyes. "Why do we continue to pass these creatures? It seems the band hunting us is quite large for they are scattered about a large area of the woods."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "I do not think they are part of the band that hunts us. Many of these orcs I have seen and they do not have the same dress as the ones I fought. Their speech is different too, more..." His brows drew together, "I do not have the word for it, but it sounds more...coarse...rough. Almost as if they are more viscous than the other band of orcs." He shook his head. He was unable to express what he felt when he glimpsed them through the trees. And their voices caused involuntary shivers to course down his spine. He felt like he was missing something...something important.  
  
The throbbing behind his eyes was intensifying and waves of weariness were passing over him causing him to shiver uncontrollably. It was getting harder to resist the darkness pulling at his mind. 


	8. Chapter Eight

I'm not sure if I can do this here but I'd just like to say: My thoughts and prayers go out to the family and friends of the space shuttle Columbia's crew. This has been a dark day for America and Israel and for all humanity. As with all that have given their lives in the endeavor to explore space...they will not be forgotten. May they be with God.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. No profit is made from these stories, they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
I'd like to thank all the people who have taken the time to review my story. Your words have given me much inspiration and courage to go on with this story. I am so honored that you have read it and liked it. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!!! Keep the reviews coming, they are greatly appreciated! :)  
  
Thanks to: Silent Angel; Celebwen Starmaiden; Vana Everyoung; eck; Earendil Baby; Karri; Lady Jaina; Ithilien; Mystical Magic; Narwenya; Skye; sol-nemesis; krisnkriss; szhismine; Artemisa; Meethrill; phoenixqueen.  
  
Since so many of you asked so nicely ;) here's another chapter. I am sorry it has taken me so long to get it up but teaching full time and taking two classes has definitely cramped my style. lol I know how frustrating it can be to get hooked on a story and then the author takes a looooooooooooong time to update so I promise I will try my best to update frequently until this story is done. Again, thanks for reading and please keep those reviews coming! :)  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Legolas turned his thoughts away from the puzzle. Their trek through the trees had wearied him more than he cared to admit. It had sapped much of the strength he had recovered during his rest. Now his head was swimming and the darkness beckoned, urging him to close his eyes and give in to its sweet release. Resisting it was getting harder for he was exhausted. He could feel the shadows creeping into his mind and he struggled to keep them at bay. Slowly he became aware that someone had called his name.  
  
"Legolas" the ranger called his name a second time.  
  
The prince felt a painful grip on his shoulders. He brought his head up and blinked several times trying to clear his mind. Aragorn was holding him upright looking at him with wide eyes. Wincing at the tight grip he stared at the ranger in confusion and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Aragorn loosened his hold on the elf's shoulders, his heart beginning to slow back to its normal rhythm. He had turned to find his friend deathly pale and his breathing shallow. His eyes had been glassy and unfocused. Aragorn moved to grab his shoulders just in time for at that moment Legolas slumped over in his arms limp and unresponsive. The ranger fought to keep his balance on their perch for the movement had taken him by surprise. He shook his head at Legolas' question, "You fell into darkness for a moment." He was at a loss for further words.  
  
Legolas was too weary to respond. He continued to lean heavily on Aragorn for his body refused to obey his commands.  
  
The ranger absently kept his grip on his friend, lost in thought. He could feel the heat radiating from the elf's skin through his cloak. His fever continued to climb. Eventually it would cause him to lapse into shadow from which there was no return. Although he knew not what poison had been used on the elf, there were many herbs that could be used to slow the poisons' spread and even stop it altogether. Unfortunately the herbs he needed were in his pack and for the moment, that was out of reach. Setting foot on the ground was a priority for they could call the horses to swiftly take them to safety.  
  
He would carry his friend if need be but he would not let him die. "Come Legolas. On your feet, we must move from this place." He pulled the elf up and wrapped his arm around his slender waist supporting him with ease.  
  
Legolas wavered on his feet as they stood. He was listless and his eyes lacked their usual gleam. Without comment he simply obeyed Aragorn's commands to move his feet.  
  
Stepping through the tangle of branches was difficult and their progress was slow. The ranger had to keep a tight hold on the elf. With only one arm to help him balance he had to step carefully, making sure his feet were secure before he moved them forward.  
  
Legolas meekly clung to the ranger. Much of his strength had fled him leaving him dependent on Aragorn for support. If not for his friend's strength he would have fallen to the ground below. They trekked through the trees for a few more hours before stopping to rest. As they caught their breath Aragorn turned towards the West. The sky on the horizon was beginning to turn pink signaling the rising sun. He felt a surge of relief for he knew the coming light would drive the orcs to the dark places of the earth. They could reach the ground without fear of capture.  
  
He turned his head to look at the prince, "How do you fare, friend Legolas?"  
  
The elf was too tired to pretend anymore. He looked at Aragorn and answered hesitantly, "I am...weary."  
  
The ranger knew the warrior must feel terrible to make even that small admission of weakness. He nodded his head, "I am sure you are, but look, dawn approaches, and with it's coming we shall be able to set our feet upon the ground. Our journey will be much swifter on our mounts."  
  
They sat quietly watching the sun rise above the mountains regaining some of their strength in the brief rest. Too soon for Legolas' liking, Aragorn stood up. He pulled on Legolas' arm lifting him up. "Come. The sun has cast enough light upon these woods. All foul creatures have surely fled to the dark by now. Let us make our way to the ground and take advantage of the light." They moved towards the trunk of the tree and prepared to climb down.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"You must."  
  
"No! I will not!"  
  
"Aragorn, you must!"  
  
"No! Do not ask me again Legolas! I will not do what you ask!"  
  
Legolas sighed tiredly. Could his friend not see there was no way he could climb down on his own? The poison had weakened him too much. And what Aragorn proposed was too risky. He would not allow his friend to sling him over his shoulder. Climbing down with such a burden was too great for the human. He lacked the surefootedness of the elves in the trees.  
  
"Aragorn, I have not the strength to argue with you. We waste time debating this matter." He softened his tone, trying to take the sting out of his next words, "You are not an elf Aragorn. You do not have the sure steps of our kind in the trees and I fear that you would fall carrying me." When the ranger did not respond he continued his plea, trying to make him see the folly in his notion. "Look at the ground Aragorn. We are far above it. Yes, what you say is true, elves are light by nature. But my weight is not the issue. Carrying me over your shoulder will hinder your movements. Both you and I know what will happen to you should you fall from this distance."  
  
"I got you this far didn't I?" The ranger looked at him through slitted eyes. "If not for my help, you would still be back there in the trees...dead!" he retorted angrily.  
  
As soon as he saw the expression of hurt on the elf's face he wished he could call the angry words back. Aragorn regretted them as soon as they left his lips but he would not take them back. He was angry at Legolas hesitation in allowing him to carry him down the tree. Did the elf doubt his abilities as a ranger? He was no longer some young, inexperienced novice. He had gained a variety of abilities and survival skills during his many years of roaming the lands as a ranger.  
  
Legolas stood unmoving, grasping the branches tightly for support. He was unable to look at Aragorn for he knew his words had wounded the ranger deeply. He deserved Aragorn's anger though. He had no right to doubt his abilities for he knew Aragorn had learned much in his responsibilities as a ranger.  
  
Aragorn rubbed his face in frustration. If only the horses were here. He had called for them several times but they had yet to come. The coil of elven rope he always carried in the bottom of his pack would be of great aid right now. He worried at their lack of response to his shrill whistle for his horse had never ceased to come when called.  
  
He pushed that worry aside and snuck a glance at Legolas. He looked as if he could barely hold himself upright and his grip on the branch was so tight his knuckles had turned white. Ai, sometimes he felt like pounding that stubborn streak right out of the elf! Suddenly a thought struck him. He thought on it a moment then determinedly decided to act on it. He just hoped his friend would forgive him for it later.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn called the elf softly.  
  
Reluctantly, the prince brought his eyes up, meeting Aragorn's steady gaze. Without warning, lights exploded before his eyes and thunder clapped in his ears. Darkness overtook him and he knew no more. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters, unfortunately. No profit is made from these stories. They are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
Thanks for so many kind reviews! You continue to inspire me! ;)  
  
Thanks to: Silent Angel; Celebwen Starmaiden; Vana Everyoung; eck; Earendil Baby; Karri; Lady Jaina; Ithilien; Mystical Magic; Narwenya; Skye; sol-nemesis; krisnkriss; szhismine; Artemisa; Meethrill; phoenixqueen; Imbefaniel; lil*bee; Spades; Estelle; dorkwad; Imirie; sirithiliel; The Exterminator Sango; Wicked Misty; Morgaine le fey; allafricannirish.  
  
I surprised myself and managed to write another chapter! So for those of you that threatened so nicely (lol) I guess it paid off huh? ;) Karri, I'll try to get the trees in again for you. I liked them too. BTW... I wouldn't have minded being that tree holding our dear elf eh?! LOL  
  
Again, thanks for reading and please keep those reviews coming! :) They really make my day...and get my hands typing faster! (grins wickedly)  
  
  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Aragorn caught the elf's limp form before he fell. He steadied himself in the tree then slung Legolas over his shoulder. He managed his weight easily for it was true that elves were light creatures by nature. But he knew that Legolas had been right. Carrying him was cumbersome and would hinder his movements, but he was determined to do it. He would not leave Legolas while he searched for their horses. Not even for a moment. What if he could not find them? And what if he found them so far away that by the time he reached Legolas it was too late? No, he would not do as his friend asked for he could ill afford the delay. Even now he feared too much time had passed.  
  
He mouth set in a grim line he made sure the elf was secure then slowly began to climb down the trunk. He did not rush even though everything in him told him to do just that. Only once did his feet slip out from under him. He wrenched his shoulder painfully before his feet once again found purchase on the tree. Breathing heavily, he clung to trunk trying to calm the frantic beating of his heart.  
  
That was too close. For a moment he feared he and the elf would plunge to their deaths. When he had his breathing under control he began his descent again, this time with a little more caution. After what seemed like an eternity his feet finally found the forest floor. So great was his relief he had to restrain himself from kissing the ground. While the trees may be a place of comfort and safety for elves, he would never feel completely at ease amongst their branches. His feet were much fonder of the earth.  
  
Carefully, he lowered the elf's still form to the forest floor. Legolas had not stirred at all during their descent. He worried that he may have struck him a bit too hard. He bent over Legolas and checked his pulse. It beat slightly faster than what was normal for an elf but that was due to the poison coursing through his veins. Next he gently lifted the elf's eyelids and peered into the silver eyes. The pupils were a bit dilated and his skin still burned with fever.  
  
Aragorn sat back on his heels and studied his friend. Seeing him with his eyes closed made him uncomfortable. It signaled the severity of his illness and his condition only worsened as time went on. A purple bruise was beginning form on side of the prince's jaw. It stood out starkly against the paleness of his skin and Aragorn felt a stab of guilt at the sight. He ran his finger over it gently as if he could erase the mark with his touch.  
  
Ai! He must not allow his thoughts to be distracted from the task now at hand. He stood and moved his arm in circles, stretching out his shoulder. It pained him but the pain could be managed. He had not wrenched it too bad. The ranger looked around studying his surroundings. Nothing was visible except for the trees. All seemed as it should be. Even the normal sounds of the woods had returned for he could hear the birds chatting amongst the trees.  
  
He brought his fingers to his lips and let out another shrill whistle. His ears strained hoping to hear the sound of an approaching horse. He sighed again in disappointment for he could hear nothing but the birds and insects.  
  
Aragorn tried to get his bearings. From what he could see while they had been in the trees, they had somehow managed to trek close to the eastern borders of Mirkwood. Now they must find the Anduin and follow it upriver. From there they would take the Old Road through the mountain pass to Rivendell. They must get word to Elrond and Thranduil of the large amount of orcs crossing through Mirkwood.  
  
He crouched next to Legolas and checked his wound again. A little blood spotted the wrappings but it had not started bleeding again. That was good for he worried that being slung over his shoulder would place too much pressure on the elf's wound. If only their luck would hold. Aragorn lifted Legolas and carefully draped him over his shoulder for the second time that day.  
  
He glanced at the sun. It would be a few more hours until noon. That left him plenty of time to find shelter before dark. The ranger turned towards the direction the Anduin lay and began his march.  
  
When the sun was directly overhead he stopped for a rest on the edge of a large clearing. He lay the elf carefully on the ground again and sat heavily beside him. His shoulder ached and he was weary. Even though the elf was light the burden had begun to wear on him. The events of the previous night were just now catching up with him. He could not remember when he last slept.  
  
He bent forward, elbows on his knees and hung his head tiredly. The inside of his eyelids scratched his eyes and his throat was dry. He berated himself for the hundredth time. How he had not the sense to take his pack and water bottle? He was a ranger, he should know better!  
  
He sat back and rested his weight on his elbows letting the sun warm his face lost in thought. If Elrohir were here he would scold him mercilessly for being so careless. When Aragorn had been younger he would often wander off without provisions. It was afterwards that he would be subjected to the lectures of his older brother. Especially, when Elrohir and Elladan had to bail him out of trouble! And that had been quite frequently. He chuckled softly at the memories.  
  
Aragorn sat next to Legolas reluctant to get to his feet. His eyelids grew heavy and he struggled to keep them open for he knew he must get up. He needed to find shelter before dark. But the sun was so warm and he welcomed its bright light after the dark night. He tried to get up but instead found his eyes drifting shut.  
  
He woke with a start. Jerking upright he sat still listening intently. He had heard something. He looked hurriedly at the sun. Its position in the sky had not moved much since he looked upon it last. He must have drifted off for only a short while.  
  
Turning his head sharply he heard it again. Hoofbeats! He stood quickly and lifted Legolas in his arms. He placed the unconscious elf behind a tree and crouched beside him. Peering around the trunk he readied his sword. He knew not who approached and listened carefully trying to determine their number. It only sounded like two riders but he could not be certain. Their pace was hurried.  
  
Aragorn's frown turned into a smile when he spotted the horses. "Nimrothuniel! Aslathon!" It was their horses that now strode purposefully towards him. Both stopped when they reached him and Aslathon nickered softly in his ear. "You are a welcome sight my friend. Where have you been?" He stroked the horse's neck comfortingly.  
  
He turned to Nimrothuniel and found the horse nosing Legolas form, nickering in distress. Aragorn tugged on the dangling reigns pulling the horse away from the unconscious elf. "Your master is not well my friend. It is well you showed up just now for we have need of your aid."  
  
The ranger moved around the horses and led them to a nearby tree. Both his and Legolas' packs were still strapped to the horses. Just then he noticed the hindquarters of Nimrothuniel. They were slashed and dried blood clung to the wounds. His eyes widened in alarm. "What evils have you met to cause such wounds?" The horses only nickered softly in response.  
  
Aragorn checked both horses over carefully. Aslathon had only a few minor slashes and those had already closed. The elf's horse did not fare as well. He had quite a few slashes and several of them were very deep and had bled freely. Using supplies from his pack he cleaned the horses wounds as best he could frowning the whole time. Both horses had met up with something in the woods. From the looks of the cuts he would guess it had been wargs. He surmised this is what caused their delay to his calls. Fortunately the injuries were not serious and both horses would heal nicely.  
  
Once Aragorn was done tending to their wounds he turned his attention to the elf. His eyes remained closed and he had not moved from where he had left him. Grabbing his water bottle he strode over to Legolas and crouched next to him. Placing his arm under the elf's neck he lifted him up slightly and brought the water bottle to his lips. Carefully he tipped the bottle until the elf had swallowed a bit of water. He lowered him gently then corked the bottle and tucked it into his pack.  
  
Although he now had access to his medicine pack he would not use any of the herbs yet. He needed a fire and this was not the place to make one. He must find a more secure shelter.  
  
Aragorn turned to the horses and spoke to Aslathon "I have need of your swift legs friend. I must ask you to carry us to safety." The horse tossed his head ready to help his master in any way he could.  
  
The ranger felt a wet nose in his ear and turned to the culprit "Nimrothuniel, I fear your master cannot ride on his own. He will ride with me on Aslathon. Will you follow?" Eager to aid his elf he too tossed his head in agreement.  
  
"Very well. I shall make ready." He made sure both his and Legolas packs were secure on the horses. He decided to keep Legolas' quiver and bow strapped to his back, the white handled knives once again tucked in their place. He may have need to reach them quickly. The ranger turned to his friend.  
  
It took a bit of doing but he finally managed to get both him and Legolas on his horse. He sat for a minute catching his breath from the exertion then moved the elf a little settling his back securely against his chest. Gently he brought Legolas' head to rest against his shoulder and wrapped his arm tightly around his midsection.  
  
He took the reigns in his free hand and kicked his heels a bit urging his horse forward. Nimrothuniel followed closely behind unwilling to let his master out of his sight. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters, I wish I did. No profit is made from these stories, they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
Thanks for so many kind reviews! You continue to inspire me! ;)  
  
Continued thanks to: Pheonixqueen; Meethrill; Artemisa; krisnkriss; sol-nemesis; Narwenya; Mystical Magic; Earendilstar; eck; Skye; Imbefaniel; lil*bee; Spades; Estell; dorkwad; sirithiliel; Wicked Misty; Celebwen Starmaiden; Karri; Rain Minstrel; Vana Everyoung;Lady Jaina; The Exterminator Sango; Imirie; szhismine; Shandrial;Shauna; Estel Elendil; Pilot3001  
  
Pink-Cheery-Blossom: Don't worry. I would NEVER kill our beloved elf! Ithilien: LOL I'm frightening myself at how long I've been torturing poor Legolas too! Silent Angel: * sigh * I'm a BIGLegolas angst fan too! Morgaine le fey: LOL! Yeah, I love it too when Aragorn gets the best of Legolas! Allafricannirish: You're quite welcome! :) Marilyn: Thanks for the kind words! I try really hard to stay true to the spirit Tolkien intended. I hope I continue to do so. :)  
  
Here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long but RL keeps interfering with my good intentions! :( I will try my best to at least post at least once a week. BTW...any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
  
Again, thanks for reading and please keep those reviews coming! :) They really make my day...and get my hands typing faster! (grins even more wickedly)  
  
  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The horses moved at a steady pace. Aragorn feared to push them too quickly though for Legolas could not abide the rough ride. His eyes searched diligently for shelter so he could treat his friend.  
  
He slowed the horses' pace when he felt he prince stir in his arms.  
  
Legolas could not help the groan of pain that escaped his lips. His head was throbbing and the ache in his back had pulled him back to consciousness. Dimly, he became aware of someone holding him upright. An arm was wrapped tightly around his middle and someone softly called his name.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn called his friend again then shifted in his seat trying to get a better view of his face. The prince's features were laced with pain and his eyes were open.  
  
He looked around at his surroundings before his eyes came to rest on the ranger's face. Puzzlement shone from their silver depths and his voice was hoarse as he spoke, "Aragorn. Where are we?"  
  
The ranger tugged on the reigns halting his horse. "We are looking for shelter my friend. I need to make a fire to tend your wound properly." He dug in his pack with his free hand for the water bottle. Finding it he brought it up to the elf's lips.  
  
Recent events flashed through Legolas' mind. Angrily he swatted the ranger's hand away. "You hit me."  
  
It was a statement, not a question. Aragorn agreed sadly, "Yes. I did. But it was necessary for I would not leave you unattended. I would beg your forgiveness for my injury to you my friend." He paused for a moment waiting for some word from Legolas. When it appeared none was forthcoming he held the water bottle to the elf's lips again. The elf allowed the gesture and took a small sip.  
  
Aragorn tucked the bottle back in his pack and grabbed the reigns. "How do you fare?" He urged Aslathon forward keeping his arm wrapped around the prince mindful not to put pressure on his wound.  
  
Legolas did not answer the ranger's question for he was irritated with his friend. He had treated him like a naughty child that had been scolded and sent to his room by a parent. Only he had been tossed over the ranger's shoulder like a bag of laundry. The pounding in his head wrenched him out of his thoughts and his slender fingers unconsciously rubbed at his throbbing temples.  
  
Aragorn grimaced at the elf's silence then took note of how his fingers absently rubbed at his temples. He gently pulled Legolas' head against his shoulder and was surprised when the elf offered no resistance. "Rest my friend. We will find shelter soon."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes tiredly and took a deep breath. The constant rocking motion was making his head swim and waves of nausea washed over him. Heeding Aragorn's words he gave in to his body's demands and allowed himself to drift into darkness.  
  
Aragorn allowed himself to feel a small measure of victory as the elf went limp in his arms. Legolas had not been as mad at him as he feared or he would not have given in to his weariness so easily. With a wry grin he turned his eyes forward and continued to look for shelter.  
  
A short while later he spotted a place that would suit his purpose. Surrounded by a thick tangle of pines and dense brush stood a small hill. On one side a small brook had cut into its side and had formed an overhang. It almost looked like a cave so deep was the depression. A small flow of water ran past the overhang then disappeared beneath the stones a little ways past it. There was just enough room to hide horses and themselves from prying eyes.  
  
The horses did not want to venture into the thick brush and Aragorn had to urge them through before they stopped in front of the overhang. The halt in motion woke the elf. He straightened and looked around with bleary eyes.  
  
"I have found a place to take rest. Can you sit unaided while I dismount?" Aragorn asked his friend when he realized Legolas had woken.  
  
Legolas nodded and clung tightly to the horse's mane trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. He was frustrated with the weakness of his body. Having no control over it he was forced to depend heavily on the ranger's aid and this helplessness was beginning to wear on his nerves.  
  
Aragorn hopped down careful not to jar his friend then reached up to help him dismount. He kept his arms around him until the elf regained his equilibrium.  
  
Legolas clung to the ranger's arms taking deep breaths to stop the world from spinning. He was trying to get his legs working again. When he regained his balance he turned and moved unsteadily towards the spot Aragorn had chosen. He sat down on the soft earth and watched the ranger secure the horses. Guilt washed over him. He wanted to help for tending the horses was usually his task when they traveled but he could not find the strength to stand up.  
  
Once the horses were secure the ranger untied the straps holding his pack and set it next to the tired elf. He crouched beside his friend and studied him closely. Legolas sat inside the depression resting his back against the wall of the overhang. He looked terrible. A feverish flush painted his features and his complexion was ashen. The dark circles under his eyes gave him a haunted look and to make matters worse the purplish bruise he bore on the side of his jaw stood out starkly against the paleness of his skin All of this combined gave him an almost ethereal appearance.  
  
Legolas did not flinch from the close scrutiny. Instead he met Aragorn's steady gaze with one of his own lifting his eyebrows in question. The ranger felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a reluctant smile. The elf was practically daring him to make mention of his haggard appearance. Ai! He best not vex the prince further for he had caused him enough humiliation already. His worry continued to nag at him though.  
  
The ranger made no mention of his concerns and instead clasped the elf's shoulder gently, "I will return shortly friend. I am going to gather a bit of wood to make a fire." The elf just nodded too weary to offer assistance. Aragorn stood quickly hoping the elf had not seen the look of despair on his face.  
  
As quickly as he could the ranger gathered enough wood for a small fire. He did not have to stray far from his friend to find it for it littered the ground in abundance. Pushing his way back through the brush he dropped a second load next to the elf then knelt to make a small fire. He stole several glances at legolas as he worked.  
  
The prince sat quietly. For an instant Aragorn thought he was asleep but the elf turned his head to watch him work. He worked silently until the small fire was well established. Reaching for his pack he rummaged through it until he found his small cook pot and bag of medicinal herbs. Choosing several of the herbs he mashed them together in the pot and added water from the brook. This he heated over the fire until it turned a milky green. He used a straining cloth and poured the foul looking mixture into a cup then offered it to the elf.  
  
The elf scrunched up his nose at the smell. "You don't really expect me to drink that do you?"  
  
Aragorn looked at him in surprise. Legolas' eyes held a teasing look. The ranger grinned in response, "Well, I can force you if you'd like but I'd much prefer you do it the easy way." He held his breath hoping Legolas would not force his hand.  
  
The elf relented and accepted the cup with a shaky hand, "Very well Aragorn". I will drink it. But elves have a long memory. Take note, I will have my turn at revenge." Even though he was feeling poorly he could not resist teasing his friend.  
  
Aragorn laughed then wrapped the elf's fingers around the cup helping him hold it steady as he drank the liquid. "It is well my friend. I shall gladly submit to your revenge should this restore your strength and bring your fever down." He made no mention of the fact that the drink would also help the elf rest and dull the pain.  
  
Legolas swallowed the mixture as quickly as he could. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he gratefully took the water bottle Aragorn held out to him when he had finished. Soon after he felt numbness spread through his body and his lids grew heavy. He knew immediately there was more to the drink than the ranger had told him. He glanced at the ranger sharply, miffed that he'd been tricked again.  
  
The ranger turned back to the fire pointedly ignoring the glare. He rinsed the cook pot in the brook and filled it with clean water then set it over the fire to heat. He debated with himself which herbs he would need for his next task then picked a couple of herbs from his bag. He dropped them into the boiling water and stirred them slowly letting the mixture thicken. When it had thickened into a paste he set it aside to cool then turned to the elf.  
  
Legolas' eyes were open, glazed over in sleep. The drink he'd made had worked quickly. The ranger smiled softly to himself. He much preferred to see the elf sleep with his eyes open than naught. He shook his head at what he had done in order to treat the stubborn elf. Knowing the warrior would insist on being awake while he tended his wound he'd resorted to trickery yet again for he loathed subjecting him to the pain he would soon cause. Quietly he moved over to the elf and gently grasped his shoulders. He lowered him carefully until he lay on his back.  
  
The elf stirred at the movement then stilled once again. Aragorn watched him silently for a moment. When he was sure he would not waken he lifted the elf's tunic out of the way and studied the wound. It was slow in healing for the edges were red and swollen and a bit of blood had seeping out. He cleaned it and prepared himself for what he must do.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas making sure he had not stirred then took his knife from his pack and held it tightly in his hand. Oh Elbereth, please let this work! He closed his eyes tightly and tried to gather his resolve. The ranger let out a deep breath then held the knife over the flames to sterilize the blade. When he was done he wiped it with a damp cloth cooling the metal. The knife needed to be clean not heated for he did not want to seal the wound.  
  
Kneeling next the elf, he held the knife, poised over his still form.  
  
********************************************************** 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. Nope, I don't! :( Too bad, so sad!! I wish I did! Especially the blond elf! :) LOL! No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
Pooooh! Since FanFic revamped its site a lot of the names on the reviews are gone. All the anonymous reviewers no longer have a name and instead are just listed as xing@fanfiction.net. I'd still like to respond to your review but I'm sorry I don't have your name. So...I guess I will just refer to these reviews as A1 and A2 for Anonymous 1 and Anonymous 2 and so on. :)  
  
O.B.I.M. Since you asked soooooooooooooo nicely, here's another chapter! :)  
  
Melissa Greenleaf-Yes it is gross but it had to be done. How else would he get the poison out? :)  
  
A1-I'm just a sucker for Leggy angst that's why! LOL But don't worry...I would NEVER kill off our beloved elf! Gasp! :0 That has not even crossed my mind! I would definitely cry too! LOL  
  
A2-Well, I kind of like that word...Miffed... hmmm, yep, has a nice ring to it. ;) Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
A3-Don't worry. I have EVERY intention of finishing this story! It's kind of hard for me to post during the week though cause right now I'm teaching full time and taking two night classes. I just had a killer Psyche test this Thursday so I spent the week madly studying. But now that the test is behind me I can again focus on the important things...like this story! At least until the next test! :( LOL  
  
A4-Thank you for the kind words. I'm not exactly sure how the orcs snuck up on our elven prince but I had to make the story interesting somehow. :) Well, elves share a close bond or tie or whatever you want to call it with nature and the trees. I took my cue for that from all the wonderful stories I have ever read here on FanFiction.net. So many of them tell of this close relationship and I thought I'd throw that into my story as well. :) I know if I were the tree Legolas was laying on I'd definitely treasure him! LOL Heck, if I were a rock he stepped on I think THAT would make me happy! LOL!!!!  
  
Shauna-Your review had me ROTFLMHO! I hope I managed to get this chapter out before you died too much! ;)  
  
Celebwen Starmaiden- Here, here, hope this chapter tells you what Aragorn's intentions are. Don't cry too much! ;) LOL  
  
Earendilstar-Wow, you must get up pretty early to hit the net before school. I can barely drag myself out of bed in time to get ready and not be late for work! LOL :)  
  
A5-Yeah, that last chapter was longer. I try really hard to make them at least 1,500 words but sometimes I just run out of steam. I would have liked this chapter to be a bit longer too but that test I had on Thursday really threw my momentum off. :( Hey...btw...you'll have to fight ME off Orlando Bloom first before you can get him down the aisle! LOL Thanks for your kind words. :)  
  
Spades-I think all the writers of FanFiction.net are rubbing off on me. I'm starting to like the cliffy thing more and more...at least when I do it and not when I'm reading a story! *grins wickedly* LOL  
  
Elenora-Wow, thanks for your wonderful critique of my writing! It was very inspiring as I do try very hard to imagine in my head how Aragorn and Legolas would really talk to each other. I too have read stories with contemporary speech and they do not really appeal to me. Thanks so much for taking the time to review! :)  
  
A6-I am so glad I could be a part of your first experience here at FanFiction.net! There are so many wonderful stories here! I'm sure you will feel as I did when I first found this place...that you have discovered a gold mine! :)  
  
A7-I find my imagination gets the best of me too when I'm left in limbo for too long! Hope this chapter came out soon enough so you won't imagine anything too terrible! :)  
  
Lady Jaina-Don't worry...I'd never let Aragorn hurt Leggy...too much! *Chuckling evily*  
  
Imbefaniel-Thanks for your nice review. I'll work the trees in again as soon as I can. :)  
  
Goma-Ryu-Hope this next chapter eased your pain a little. :)  
  
A8-Thanks so much for your compliment on my story!  
  
A9-Here's more for ya!  
  
Midnight-Here's more for you too! ;) Hope you like it.  
  
Erin- LOL You can only comfort Leggy AFTER I've had MY turn! LOL And I do try to update at least once a week. I know that I get really bummed when I have to wait for a looooong time for new chapters on stories I absolutely love! Talk about nail biting! LOL  
  
Kelly Neptunus-Thanks for your enthusiastic review!  
  
A10-Guess those puppy dog eyes worked in getting me to put out another chapter! LOL  
  
A continued thanks goes out to everyone that has reviewed my story so far! Without all of your kind and inspiring words I think I would find it incredibly hard to keep writing! You have really given me the courage to go on! THANKS!!!!! BTW...if you don't mind, sign your review so I can know who you are. If you don't want to that is ok too! I'll take reviews ANY way I can get them! :)  
  
Oh yeah, all the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. Hope there's not too many. ;) Keep those reviews coming!  
  
On we go...  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
Chapter Eleven  
  
As gently as he could Aragorn used the tip of the blade to probe the wound. He glanced sharply at the elf, checking for a second time to see if he had woken. Legolas had not moved. The ranger took a deep breath and turned back to his task. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the blade into the wound then withdrew it slowly causing blood to seep out. The prince moaned as the blade pushed into the wound and his eyes sealed themselves tightly shut at the pain. The ranger shook his head angrily, mumbling to himself.  
  
He had not pierced the wound deep enough for the blood needed to flow, not leak out from the injury in order to cleanse the poison from the elf's body. Aragorn tightened his grip on the handle and pushed the blade into the wound a second time. This time he pushed until almost half the length of the blade disappeared in the elf's side.  
  
The prince jerked sharply at this invasion and Aragorn had to use one hand to keep him pressed against the ground as he tried to move away from the pain. A loud moan escaped the elf's lips and his hands fluttered weakly, trying to push the ranger's hands away. Aragorn withdrew the blade quickly and set it aside then caught the elf's hands in his own. He pressed them down pinning them against the elf's side halting his movements. The elf's head lolled from side to side reacting to the pain even in his unconscious state.  
  
Aragorn spoke softly, offering words of comfort to his friend. The elvish words calmed the elf and he soon quieted once more. When Legolas stopped moving the ranger checked the wound. Blood flowed heavily from the injury and quickly saturated the cloth he held over the torn flesh. The ranger reached for a clean strip then tossed the soiled one into the fire.  
  
The blood flowing from the wound was tainted with black poison. The ranger pressed firmly on the elf's side just above the injury to increase the flow of blood from the wound. He must drain as much of the poison as he could. The pressure caused the elf to moan again. Aragorn laid his hand on the elf's forehead murmuring soothing words then turned his attention back to the injury.  
  
He watched as the thick black blood saturated a second piece of cloth as well. Just when he thought it would never clear, the blood flowing from the prince's side turned a bright red color. He gave a sigh of relief. He had drained as much poison as possible from the elf's body. He only hoped what he'd managed to withdraw had been enough. For the second time he threw the soiled cloth into the fire watching the flames dance over it before taking hold.  
  
Elrond's lessons were evident in the ranger's quick efficiency in his task. He pressed a clean square of cloth against the wound until the flow of blood slowed and finally stopped. With gentle fingers he applied a thick layer of the healing paste over the torn skin. When this was done he covered the wound with several large leaves from his medicine pack and tore more strips of cloth from his cloak. He used these to bind Legolas' side securely holding the paste and leaves in place. Shaking his head he gave a rueful chuckle. If this kept up, he soon would have a very small cloak.  
  
Aragorn tiredly wiped the sweat from the elf's face. Tending his friend and the uncertainty of his fate had taken a toll on the human. He had taken no rest unless you counted the few moments he had snatched earlier this morning. The sluggishness of his movements gave evidence of how tired he was. He longed to lay beside his friend and give in the weariness pulling on his limbs.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Aragorn stood and gathered the rest of the bloodied strips of cloth tossing them in the fire. He rinsed out the cook pot and stowed it in his pack along with his pack of medicines then cleaned his blade in the brook before he sheathed it at his waist. He worked quietly for several more minutes until no evidence of a camp remained. He left the small fire burning, it's smokeless flames offering the elf warmth. Satisfied, the ranger looked up at the sky checking the sun's position. It was now riding low in the sky. Darkness was not far off.  
  
Aragorn debated with himself if they should press on. After several moments he decided against it. Right now, they had sufficient shelter from prying eyes and the elf was deep in rest. If they pressed on, darkness may find them before they found shelter again. No, they would stay here for the night for the brush would keep them well hidden from sight. Too many foul creatures wandered the woods in the dark and he could ill-afford to meet up with one of these with a wounded elf.  
  
His decision made Aragorn sat next to elf and looked at him closely. Some color had returned to his face chasing away the sickly paleness. The ranger touched the elf's forehead with the palm of his hand and found his skin much cooler as well. It seemed enough poison had been purged from the elf's body allowing his elven healing to kick in. He smiled softly in relief.  
  
The ranger sat quietly with his arms wrapped around his knees. There was no longer the desperate urgency he had felt earlier for his friend was out of danger. The adrenaline that had kept him going was now depleted and his eyelids grew heavy. He found himself unable to keep them open. Resisting the urge to close his eyes and give in to his weariness the ranger stood swiftly and made his way over to the horses. He spoke softly to them.  
  
"I have need of your aid again friends." He stroked the forehead of both horses comfortingly. Aslathon nickered in his ear as if offering his master any help he needed. The elf's horse pawed the ground impatiently waiting for Aragorn to speak his request. He chuckled at their eagerness to help.  
  
"I fear I am too tired to remain awake much longer and Legolas lies in slumber as well. I would ask that both of you watch over us as we rest. We can ill-afford to be discovered by the enemy." The ranger watched both horses intently then smiled as Aslathon nickered in his ear again giving his agreement. Nimrothuniel tossed his head and took a step forward towards Legolas. The elf's horse seemed to know Aragorn was helping his master and was anxious to help this human watch over him any way he could.  
  
The ranger stopped the elf's horse with a gentle tug on his reigns. "Hold friend. I know you want to help your master but you will be of no aid until I loosen these knots." He smiled at the horse's impatience and untied both animals then led them closer to the elf. He let their reigns dangle free instead of tying them for he knew they would not leave their watch. Giving the horses a final pat the ranger stretched himself out on the ground next to his friend. He would only sleep until the sun disappeared behind the mountains then he would keep watch through the night.  
  
Aragorn turned his head towards Legolas and placed one hand on the elf's chest. The gentle rise and fall of beneath his hand comforted him and he was soon asleep.  
  
The horses watched the silent figures closely. From time to time their eyes would scan the surroundings then return to rest on the elf and human as they lay in slumber. Both horses stood unmoving listening intently for the sound of footfalls or fell voices. In silence they held their vigil over their beloved masters.  
  
************************  
  
Aragorn blinked slowly trying to push away the confusion clinging to his mind. Where was he? A thick canopy of trees loomed over his head and he could see a few stars peeking through the thick foliage. He suddenly realized he was lying on the ground and his hand rested on something warm and soft. With a start he remembered what had happened.  
  
The ranger sat up quickly and looked around. The small fire had died down and only a few red coals gave off a warm glow. The horses stood where he had left them and they looked at him with questioning eyes. Aragorn looked down at his friend. Legolas had not moved and his breathing was soft and even under his hand. Reaching out he found the elf's cheek cool to the touch. No fever remained in his body.  
  
Aragorn turned his attention back to the horses who were still looking at him worriedly. He spoke softly, "It is all right my friends. I thank you for keeping watch. You have done well." His horse gave a soft nicker of response. This time he spoke to Nimrothuniel, "Your master fares much better friend. I am sure you will soon have him back to his old self." His mouth turned up when the elf's horse bent his head and nosed the blond head gently. Satisfied, the horse raised his head and looked at the ranger. He nickered softly as if to offer his thanks for saving his beloved elf.  
  
Aragorn sat in silence once again scanning their surroundings and listened to the sounds of the forest around them. The crickets were out in number tonight for he could hear their numerous songs and a few night birds called to each other in the trees. The sounds gave him comfort for if evil lurked in this part of the woods only silence would greet his ears. All good creatures of Middle Earth loathed and feared the minions of darkness.  
  
Just then he felt the prince stirring at his side. He turned and peered at him through the darkness watching as the elf opened his eyes and blinked slowly.  
  
**************************************************************************** * 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. Nope, I don't! :( Too bad, so sad!! I wish I did! Especially the blond elf! :) Booooo hoooooo! Oh well, I've got his picture on my wall at least! LOL! No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
Trilku-sama-Thanks so much for you review! I'm so glad you are pleased with how I've portrayed Leggy! :)  
  
DJTCluva-I'm absolutely mad for the elf and ranger friendship too! The books and movie never really told us much of this friendship and I'm always happy to be able to catch a glimpse of it in the many wonderful fan fic stories out there.  
  
Musica-Thanks for the kind words and constructive critisism. Believe me, I read and re-read, but I guess when you are too close to something, it's hard to see your own mistakes. Yeah, tenses also give me A LOT of grief! LOL That is something very difficult to master, though I keep trying. :)  
  
Rain Mistrel-Yeah, poor Leggy. Though it is typical of him to be a little mad at being tricked. Thanks so much for your encouraging words. :)  
  
Kelly Neptunus-*Gasp* I would NEVER kill off our beloved Leggy! Egads! I'd never be that cruel! LOL  
  
KC-Kick Camel-Thanks for reviewing my story! Your words give me inspiration to keep writing.  
  
Ithilien-Hi again!!!! So happy you're following my story! Yeah, I guess the bleeding thing was pretty gruesome but it's like you said, no needles and all that other stuff. Poor Leggy had to go through some more torment before he could get better. LOL As for the happy ending...hmmmmm....and hmmmmm....LOL! Just kidding. Can it end any other way??? LOL Thanks for reviewing and for reading my story!  
  
Celebwen Starmaiden-ROTFLMHO!!! Yeah, you did mention Leggies better! LOL  
  
Leg-less harry-Yeah, I'd yell too. Though I'm sure if poor Leggy was awake he would have knocked Aragorns block off! LOL  
  
Karri-Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the trees. Just haven't gotten there yet. I did throw a bit more of the horses in for you though. :)  
  
Earendilstar-Man, at 5:00 I am dead to the world! LOL So glad you're reading my story though when you get up that early. Glad I could start your day out with a smile! :)  
  
merrylyn-LOL Yeah, a little gruesome there huh? I'm glad you liked the cape comment though. Your comment on it inspired me to throw in a bit about the cape again in this chapter. :)  
  
Shauna-Here's a new chapter to bring you back to life again! :) Hope it revives you nicely! LOL  
  
Goma-Ryu-Here's more for you. Thanks for continuing to review! :)  
  
Midnight-I'll keep writing as long as people keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for taking the time to do so. :)  
  
Imbefaniel-It's too bad you don't have woods where you are. We have such beautiful ones here where I live. The forest is such a nice place to get away from things sometimes. And the smell of the pines is so refreshing. So glad you enjoy my story though. :)  
  
Lady Jaina-LOL You sound like me...the elf pain! Love it! LOL Glad you keep reading my story. :)  
  
Fantasia-Thanks for the compliment! Hope you like this next chapter as well. :)  
  
Spades-LOL Yeah, I did the cliffy thing that last chapter. I think some of these cliffy loving authors are starting to rub off on me! LOL Anyway, this chapter doesn't have too bad of a cliffy, if you can even call it one. :)  
  
A continued thanks goes out to everyone that has reviewed my story so far! Without all of your kind and inspiring words I think I would find it incredibly hard to keep writing! You have really given me the courage to go on! THANKS!!!!! Soooooooo glad FF is back to giving us reviews that have names on them! :) I was so pleased to get 100 reviews on this story so far! I never would have thought so many people would actually read this story and like it! It has been so...for lack of a better word...Awesome! :)  
  
Please keep those reviews coming!  
  
Oh yeah, all the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. Hope there's not too many. ;)  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
Chapter Twelve  
Legolas woke and blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision. A canopy of thick branches greeted his eyes and the smell of pine surrounded him. It was dark and he could see a few stars blinking through the trees. For a moment he thought he was back in Rivendell for it was known for its open and airy rooms. He blinked again, trying to remember exactly where he was. Realization dawned on him slowly and he turned his head to find Aragorn watching him intently.  
  
"How do you fare Legolas?" the ranger asked.  
  
The elf pondered this question. At the moment his head was pounding and there was a sharp ache at his side. He struggled to sit up causing the ache to spread up into his neck. He chose to ignore the pain for the moment, "I am well my friend. What has happened?" Legolas' voice came out raspy and hoarse.  
  
Aragorn moved quickly to help his friend into a sitting position. When the elf looked as if he would not topple over the ranger grasped the water bottle and offered it to him. Legolas took it with a grateful smile and sipped a bit of water, easing his parched throat.  
  
"We have made camp in this small shelter for it is well hidden from sight. Though I fear that we must stay put this night. At first light we will make for Rivendell," he told the elf.  
  
Legolas nodded his head. Just then he noticed the thick bandage wrapped around his midsection and he looked at the ranger.  
  
Aragorn responded to the unspoken question. "I have treated your wound and drained much of the poison from your body. Do you not feel better?"  
  
Legolas handed the water bottle back to the ranger. "Yes, darkness no longer pulls at my mind." It was true. He did feel much better even though his side still ached and his head was pounding. He watched as the ranger continued to look at him, disbelief written on his face. Legolas sighed in resignation, "My head does feel as if a horde of orcs are pounding on it." He smiled crookedly at the ranger.  
  
Aragorn laughed at the elf's comment. He stood and moved over to his pack. Taking his drinking cup he sprinkled a few herbs from his supply of medicines into it then added water. He swished it around before offering it to the elf. "Drink this. It will ease your headache."  
  
Legolas looked at him incredulously. "You don't really expect me to fall for that one again do you?"  
  
The ranger held his hand out in front of him, "It will only ease your pain my friend. Nothing more." When Legolas still hesitated he offered "I wish only to help you my friend. You have my word I will do nothing further unless I ask it of you first."  
  
The ranger's words reassured the elf's uncertainty and he felt guilty for doubting Aragorn at all. The ranger was only trying to help him. Legolas took the cup still held out to him and swallowed the bitter liquid. The pounding in his head lessened immediately. The elf smiled at his friend in thanks then handed the cup back to Aragorn.  
  
The ranger took it and rinsed it out in the brook before returning it to his pack. Turning back to the elf he laughed as Legolas pushed his horse's wet nose away from his face then wiped at his cheek in exasperation.  
  
"Peace my friend. I am well," he told the horse. With a light laugh Legolas stroked Nimrothuniel's forehead affectionately.  
  
"It looks like I'm not the only one feeling relief at your recovery," Aragorn said laughter still evident in his voice.  
  
The elf rolled his eyes. "Did you ever have any doubt my friend? Elrond trained you well. You had no cause for worry." He spoke softly in the horse's ear and Nimrothuniel moved to stand beside the ranger's horse.  
  
Aragorn only shook his head at his friend's words, the smile still on his face. He would not tell Legolas how scared he had been nor would he tell him how close he actually came to death. Turning his mind away from such dark thoughts he changed the subject, "What do your ears tell you Legolas? Do you hear anything amiss close by?"  
  
The prince cocked his head to one side and listened carefully. "No, I think not Aragorn. I only hear the night sounds of the woods. I do not think evil draws near."  
  
The ranger nodded satisfied. "That is what I thought for I could hear nothing unusual either." He moved over to Legolas and sat next to him.  
  
The ranger studied his friend closely taking note how a soft luminous glow emanated from his form. The elf's illness had all but extinguished his light and now that he was on the mend it had returned. Legolas' eyes were no longer dull, instead they sparkled with life. Even the dark circles under his eyes and the bruise on his jaw were beginning to fade. Aragorn brought his hand up and felt the elf's cheek, smiling when he found it cool.  
  
With raised eyebrows the elf looked at Aragorn as he continued to examine him carefully. In a teasing voice Legolas asked his friend when he was through, "Satisfied?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged, "Yes." His efforts to keep a straight face were for naught for the elf's expression made him laugh. "You cannot blame me for being concerned friend. You were very ill."  
  
It was the elf's turn to shrug. "But I am feeling better now Aragorn. For that I am grateful to you." The feeling of debt he felt towards the ranger for saving his life was no small thing for he was an immortal. But he also knew that he and the ranger had saved each other countless times in the past and would probably do so again in the future.  
  
Legolas looked over at his friend. It was his turn to study the ranger and what he saw did not please him. Fatigue was etched onto his features. "Aragorn, have you not rested?"  
  
The ranger turned to face the elf, "Yes, I slept for awhile while you were.sleeping." He hesitated a moment for drugging someone could hardly be called sleep, it was more like unconscious.  
  
The prince nodded, "Well, you still look terrible. Why don't you get some rest and I will keep watch through the night."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "No. You need to rest more than I for you have just begun to recover from your illness. I will keep watch."  
  
The elf opened his mouth to argue further but was stopped when Aragorn covered his mouth with his hand. "Look, both of us need to rest. Whether you want to admit it or not you need it more than I. You rest first and I will take watch. When half the night has passed I will wake you. Then I will rest while you watch. Does this arrangement suit you my friend?"  
  
Aragorn moved his hand away from his mouth and Legolas nodded his head in agreement, "Very well, but be sure to wake me at my turn," the elf told him sternly.  
  
When the ranger looked at him without comment Legolas grew uneasy, "Aragorn, I will not rest until you ..."  
  
The ranger did not let him finish, "Sleep!" His tone of voice left no room for argument.  
  
With a sigh, Legolas eased down onto his back, rested his hands over his chest and prepared to do just that.  
  
Aragorn watched as the prince's eyes slowly glazed over in sleep and smiled. It was so good to see his friend well again. Even their teasing arguments were a welcome change. The meek and listless elf of before had been quite frightening. Aragorn turned his eyes outwards and scanned the darkness. He settled himself in for the long night.  
  
When the moon was high in the night sky the ranger had woken Legolas for his turn at watch before crawling into his bedroll. Now the ranger groaned as Legolas shook his shoulder gently, pulling him from pleasant dreams. He rolled over and yawned as he sat up. The elf had already moved over to the horses and was checking to make sure their packs were secure.  
  
Aragorn stood and stretched his legs. "It is well the night was so quiet. Let us hope our luck holds for we need to make haste to Rivendell. Father must be told of the large number of orcs crossing through Mirkwood. Your father must be warned as well."  
  
"You are right Aragorn. They must be warned. I do not know what evil is in the works but it cannot be good for our people...or for yours. There are far too many orcs crossing these woods. For what ill I know not. And these orcs...they are, different." He shook his head in frustration. He did not have the words to tell the ranger what he felt about these orcs. Instead he handed him a small square of lembas then continued to erase all traces of their presence from the small camp.  
  
Aragorn rolled up his bedroll and strapped it on his horse's back. He ate the lembas in silence and watched the elf out of the corner of his eye. Other than the slight stiffness of his movements it was hard to tell the prince had been deathly ill just the day before. Elven healing continued to amaze him.  
  
"Come my friend. Let us ride," the elf clasped the ranger's shoulder gently, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
With his headache gone, the only thing that still caused Legolas discomfort was the ache in his side. He moved to mount his horse and was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to find the ranger looking at him.  
  
"We will not go anywhere until I see to your wound. I must make sure it is healing properly before we ride," the ranger told him. He was clearly exasperated by the elf's negligence to his health.  
  
With an exaggerated sigh Legolas relented. He turned to face the ranger, arms hanging at his sides. "Very well. But there really is no need for elves heal quickly."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes at the words he had heard many times before, "Yes, yes. I know, elven healing." He laughed softly, "Really friend, you must learn something new to say every time you get hurt for I grew up with elves, remember? You do not need to remind me that elves heal quickly for I would remind you that the poison in your body did not allow your elven healing to work properly. Now come sit over here unless you want me to lecture you further."  
  
Legolas laughed quietly and allowed the ranger to move him away from the horses and sit him on the ground.  
  
Aragorn lifted the elf's tunic and placed the elf's hand over it. "Here, hold this out of the way."  
  
The prince did as he was told. He could feel the smile on his face grow as he watched the ranger work. Aragorn was quite adept at giving orders when he was treating someone's injuries. He did not even realize he was doing it.  
  
With quick efficiency, Aragorn unwrapped the bandages from around the elf's midsection. Gingerly, he peeled away the leaves and paste that covered the wound and peered closely at the injury. It looked much better than it had before. The edges were no longer red and swollen. Instead they were pink and the wound had already begun to close.  
  
The ranger smiled in satisfaction as he retrieved his medicine pack from his horse. He cleaned the wound then picked out several leaves from his pack and used them to cover the wound again before he wrapped the elf's midsection with clean strips of cloth. He looked up at the prince as he worked, "You know, when we get home you will have to provide me with a new cloak friend."  
  
Legolas looked at him puzzled before he saw what Aragorn was wrapping his side with. He started laughing until tears ran down his cheeks. He wiped at them with the back of his hand, "Well my friend, you will not be the only one in need of a cloak." He pointed to where he had torn strips from his cloak as well.  
  
Aragorn laughed and shook his head, "I fear we are a sorry looking pair. Elladan and Elrohir will hardly recognize us. They will think us to be vagabonds!" He laughed even harder then went back to his task.  
  
"There, I am finished." The ranger sat back on his heels and looked at his handiwork.  
  
Legolas looked down at the bandage before letting his tunic drop back in place. With a teasing tone, he asked the ranger, "If my health pleases you, may we now begin our ride towards home?"  
  
The ranger smiled at his friend's attempt to take the focus off himself, "Yes my friend. But only if you ride with me." He chuckled as the elf's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
The elf squirmed clearly agitated, "Aragorn! Surely you do not feel I cannot ride unaided?" Legolas was ready to argue vehemently against the suggestion. Elves not only healed quickly but they had a way with animals that mortals did not. His horse would not let him fall.  
  
Aragorn held his hands up in front of him, "Peace Legolas. I was only teasing. I fear Nimrothuniel would miss your company too much and would not allow it."  
  
The prince relaxed visibly at the ranger's words. For a moment he had thought Aragorn was serious. He stood and moved over to his horse shaking his head at the ranger's idea of a joke. Legolas mounted his horse easily feeling only a slight pull at his side. He waited patiently for his friend to mount his horse.  
  
After he had disposed of the soiled bandages and secured his medicine pack the ranger mounted his horse though he did not have the grace of his friend. Even injured, Legolas had made it look effortless. He moved his horse to his friend's side and together they started towards Rivendell.  
  
**************************************************************************** * 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. To my great dismay! I'd love to own a certain blond elf! :D But since I don't I just have to make due with writing about him. :) No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
Thanks, thanks, thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story so far and thanks to those that keep reviewing! You all keep giving me inspiration, especially when I have a bad case of writer's block! Wow! 115 reviews! I'm so excited! People are still reading this story and liking it! As a first time author it has been such an honor to be so well received by so many people. Thank You! Please keep those reviews coming!  
  
Oh yeah, all the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. Hope there's not too many but there might be. Especially since I am writing and posting this chapter at 1:30 am with bleary eyes! LOL That is also the reason this chapter is a little short, sorry. :)  
  
sabercrazy-No, this is not the end. I have a few more things planned for this story. It is slower going than I would like but I'm trying hard not to rush things. :)  
  
Imbefaniel-thanks for your continued reviews. Regardless of the sparse woods where you live, you can always resort to FF to find your beloved woods inhabited by glorious elves! ;)  
  
Karri-Thought you'd enjoy the horse thing. I still haven't forgotten the trees though. I'm working up to it. I know, I know. I keep saying that, but I mean it, honest! :)  
  
Shauna-LOL Yet another chapter to revive you! :) I wish I could get these chapters out faster only so you won't die so much! ROTFLMHO! :D  
  
Fantasia-Thanks so much for reviewing! :) I'm glad asking nicely worked so wonderfully in getting you to review! :) Keep it coming!  
  
DJTCluva-*grins evily* Maybe because they won't? LOL Glad you're enjoying the story so far! :)  
  
Merrylyn-Just can't get rid of that cloak thing just yet. It keeps creeping up on me! LOL You're imagined expression about Legolas' horror at not being allowed to ride his own horse must have been much the same as mine! LOL Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Jaina-The angst is gone???? *grins suspiciously* Me thinkssss I lovessss it too muchesss to letsss it gossss that easily! *winks* :)  
  
Celebwen Starmaiden-Thanks so much for hanging around for this story! So glad you are enjoying it! :) BTW, I like that word too! :)  
  
Earendilstar-Leggy is real good at giving everyone a scare! ;) That's what makes him sooooo adorable! Your comment about Elladan and Elrohir inspired me to throw in more about them in this chapter! And maybe the rest of the story too! Thanks! :)  
  
O.B.I.M.-Thanks for sticking around and reviewing! Hope you continue to do so! :)  
  
Shandrial-That character interaction is a lot harder to write about than it is to think it! LOL Glad you liked it though.:)  
  
Kelly Neptunus-Don't worry, this is NOT the end! ;) I have more in mind for our duo yet. *grins sweetly*  
  
Spades-I don't know what got into me that I didn't make it an evil cliffy. I was feeling especially nice that day. Today was another nice day too. It's not too much of a cliffy either. Hmmmm, maybe I'm due to throw one in soon though? *sly look out of the corner of my eye* You know, it is much more fun to write a cliffy than it is to read one! Hey, I liked your cheers! And don't worry, there is definetly more coming!  
  
KC-Kick Camel-LOL Yeah, that friend calling thing is a REAL pain! Sometimes I wish I could just have them tap each other on the shoulder so they wouldn't have to call each other anything! Or maybe they could just say "Hey you!" Wouldn't that be a hoot?!" I never realized what a problem that would be until I started writing! Now, it's driving me nuts! LOL :D I'm glad you like the story though!  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Aragorn and Legolas traveled beside the small brook following its path downstream. From time to time its waters would disappear beneath the ground then reappear again a short distance later. Eventually it would empty its meager waters into the Anduin. From there they would travel upstream beside the great river and head for the mountain pass then cross over into Rivendell.  
  
The horses traveled at a steady pace for most of the morning. Nimrothuniel was especially mindful of his footing for he had no wish to cause his master any more pain. Even though his horse placed each foot carefully the constant jouncing had brought Legolas' headache back with a vengeance and bolts of pain lanced up his side at each step. He had managed to hide his misery from Aragorn but the effort was wearing him down. He longed to feel himself yet again. Without warning his vision blurred suddenly and he swayed precariously in his seat. Nimrothuniel shifted sharply to the left to compensate for the sudden movement. At the same time a hand grasped his arm to keep him steady.  
  
The ranger held tightly to the prince's arm and reached over with his other hand. He grasped the elf's reigns and gently tugged on them. The elven horse stopped alongside his own and nickered in distress. "Legolas." He called softly to his friend worry lacing his tone, "Legolas!"  
  
This time the elf turned and looked at the ranger, his eyes glazed with pain. Aragorn made up his mind quickly, "That's it, we're stopping. We have traveled long without rest." Before Legolas could respond Aragorn swung his legs over his horse's side and leapt from the saddle. He kept his hold on Legolas' arm for fear the elf would fall from his seat.  
  
The prince opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when another wave of dizziness washed over him. He closed his eyes swallowing hard against the sudden surge of nausea that suddenly welled up.  
  
Aragorn watched him worriedly. He was angry with himself for not seeing his friend's weariness earlier. The elf's resilience had made him forget he was even injured. That and the fact the prince was usually very good at hiding his pain. He berated himself silently for his carelessness. When Legolas opened his eyes Aragorn gently pulled him off his mount and gripped his shoulders until he stopped wobbling. He spoke softly in the elf's ear, "I am sorry Legolas. You are yet healing and I should not have pushed you so hard. Forgive me friend for the unnecessary pain I have caused."  
  
Legolas shook his head tiredly and kept his tight grip on the ranger's tunic trying to stop the ground from spinning, "Nay, it is not your fault Aragorn. You must not lay blame on your shoulders. I should have spoken of the pain earlier but our need for haste gave me cause to keep silent." The elf did not blame his friend at all. Instead he was angry with himself for being the cause of their delay. He tried to protest again, "Aragorn, I am well. It was but a moment of weakness and it has passed. There is no need to stop. You said so yourself, we must make haste to Rivendell to warn our people. Let us press on for we can ill afford this delay."  
  
Aragorn shook his head at the elf's reasoning. Legolas could make almost anything sound logical, even if it meant that he would leave a trail of blood from one end of Mirkwood to the other, "No, we are not traveling any further until you have taken some rest Legolas. Quit arguing with me, for it is an argument you cannot win." He guided the tired prince under a tree and sat him amongst the pine needles. "Besides, the horses could use a rest as well."  
  
Legolas gave up his protests. It was no use arguing with Aragorn for once he made up his mind he could be as stubborn as an elf. He chuckled softly at that thought. He knew the ranger was right. They could ill afford for him to take ill again before they reached Rivendell. Although his wound was healing and the poison had been purged from his body, Legolas had pushed himself hard to keep up the relentless pace. They had traveled long without rest and fatigue had settled in his limbs making them heavy and stiff. Giving in to his tiredness at last the elf settled his back against the trunk of tree letting its smooth bark soothe his tired mind.  
  
The ranger tied the horses close to the brook and offered words of comfort to them before he turned his attention to the elf. He knelt beside his friend and found his eyes already glazed over in sleep. He smiled softly and examined the elf's face. The bruise on his jaw was almost gone and he could no longer see dark circles under his eyes marring the fair face. The elf looked peaceful in his slumber.  
  
Apprehensively, his eyes traveled downward to the elf's midsection. He lifted the prince's tunic to examine the wound. The bandage had not shifted and Aragorn tugged on it gently to make sure it was still secure. He had worried the long ride would start the bleeding afresh but no blood stained the cloth. Satisfied, a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he pulled the tunic down and sat back on his heels.  
  
He watched Legolas sleep, his mind in turmoil. One part of him felt immense relief that the prince suffered only from fatigue. The other part felt a tremendous guilt that he had allowed his friend to become so tired in the first place. He was a healer. He should have seen it sooner. His friend's well being should have been foremost in his mind. It should not have escaped his notice regardless of his impatience to reach home. He sighed again and watched the elf's rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. The forced rest would do much to speed the elf's recovery. Aragorn vowed to himself that he would not be so careless with his friend's health again.  
  
As infuriating as the elf's stubbornness could be Aragorn looked forward to having him back to normal. He had come too close to losing him and that thought pained him more than he thought possible. Over the years their relationship had become quite close. Aragorn no longer looked upon Legolas as just a friend but as a brother. He held a place in the ranger's heart alongside his adopted father and brothers. He knew the Legolas felt the same for him, especially since the prince had no siblings.  
  
On that note his thoughts turned to his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. He groaned inwardly at the thought of what they would say when they found out Legolas and he had decided to separate to cover more ground. Maybe they could get away without mentioning it at all. No, he decided. He would not be able to hide it from them. They would see right through any story he might tell. He may as well admit the folly right away before they had the chance torture it out of him with their merciless teasing. The scolding he would receive from them for forgetting his pack when he needed it most would be bad enough. Not to mention his and Legolas' bedraggled appearance. Ai, and he must not forget his ever-shrinking cloak! He could almost picture the expression on both Elrohir's and Elladan's faces when they scolded him. He didn't even want to think of what his father would say. No, that was definitely something he did not look forward to. Aragorn chuckled then turned somber when he remembered the destination of his brothers.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had ridden further south, closer to Dol Guldur to investigate the rumors of the growing darkness there. If he and Legolas had found orcs wandering in Mirkwood near the Gladden Fields surely his brothers had found the same so close to Dol Guldur. He fervently hoped not but that was unlikely for his brothers were magnets for trouble, especially when they were together. He hoped they had not been foolish enough to part company as he and Legolas had done. Aragorn's forehead creased in a deep frown. He had no way of knowing what evils his brothers had met and could only hope the Valar would keep them safe. The thought of losing them caused a vice of fear to wrap around his heart.  
  
Aragorn stood and shook off his dark thoughts with visible effort. Ai! He needed quit thinking such dismal thoughts or he would go mad! With a last look at his friend the ranger walked around and combed the area they had stopped in, never straying far from sight of his friend.  
  
He had hoped to reach the Anduin by now but so far they had not. Their flight from trouble had taken them further into the interior of Mirkwood than he thought. The small brook they followed bubbled quietly over the rocks. He walked beside it studying the surrounding landscape carefully. The Anduin had to be close. Suddenly the ranger stopped and stooped low to the ground. He rested his ear upon the earth and listened carefully. He could just make out the faint rumbling sound of water rushing nearby. Aragorn smiled and stood. The Anduin was not far. Their trek would be much easier and quicker along its banks. He turned and walked back towards the elf. Legolas was still asleep. Quietly he seated himself next to his friend and waited for him to wake. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters although I like to delude myself that I do! Especially the blond elf! :D No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
Wow! 130 reviews! I continue to be amazed that people are still reading and liking this story! Thank you so much for the many kind reviews! I am speechless! Well, not too speechless to write of course! :) Please keep those reviews coming!  
  
Oh yeah, all the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. Hope there's not too many. I would also like to say that I am in no way an expert on Middle Earth's geography. I am merely looking at Tolkien's map and making my own interpretations. So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it. ;)  
  
CartDi-Thanks for your kind review! You might want to check out my favorite list of stories and authors. The authors/stories that I have listed are just incredibly awesome! The writers are so talented and the story plots are just mind blowing! All of them, stories and authors, hold true to the spirit that Tolkien intended for his characters. Again, thanks for taking the time to review! I hope you find as much enjoyment in the stories here as I have. :)  
  
TrinityTheSheDevil- LOL You really know how to give a Subtle hint huh?! LOL Well, I really did have chapter fourteen written and posted but FF WAS messed up! *Clears throat and looks around innocently* Ok, ok, you know I didn't! But I had a good reason! I had *groans* another test in Psyche! Happily I passed it but now *groans louder this time* I've got a research paper due in a week and a half and I haven't even started it! And here I am writing and posting this instead! Hey, at least I have my priorities straight! :P Thanks for the review! :)  
  
Pilot3001- Yup, they'll be showing their "purtiful" faces pretty soon! :) Gotta luuuuuuuuuuv elves huh? LOL  
  
sabercrazy-I'm so glad I'm part of your monster list! I too have one that I watch like a hawk and I do a happy dance every time a story is updated! So here's another chappy to get those feet doing the happy dance again. :)  
  
Midnight-Since you asked so nicely, here's another chappy for you too. Thanks for taking the time to review! :)  
  
Kelly Neptunus-LOL! You sound like me when I think one of my favorite stories is ending! Part of me is happy that everything is resolved and part of me is sad that I will no longer have that story to look forward to! :) Well, me thinks I will be writing this story for awhile. I just can't get things resolved quickly enough in my head. Thanks for sticking with me! :)  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion- I too love the "friendship" stories. While slash is ok for some people, the plutonic brotherly love Aragorn and Legolas share kinda warms my heart more than anything else. :) Elladan and Elrohir are Elrond's twin sons and also Aragorn's adopted brothers. The books make mention of them although the relationship shared between the three is not given in detail. I just love stories that have them 'cause they give you insight as to what life and family may have been like for Aragorn and Legolas too! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Karri- I threw just a smidgen in about the trees though I do plan on writing more about them soon! I'm getting there, I promise! LOL  
  
Fantasia-I'm so glad you enjoy this story! It's a lot harder to write than I realized so it's always nice to know people actually like it. :) Hope you enjoy this next chappy! If I ask nicely again, will I get another review??? LOL  
  
Earendilstar-Oh my, is that good or bad? Good, I hope! ;)  
  
Lady Jaina-You know, when I first started looking around on FF, I was amazed to find LOTR slash. I have to honestly admit that when I read the books, slash never entered my mind. Though some people enjoy it I find the plutonic relationships more my forte than the other. In my mind, I have tried to write a story that is true to the spirit that Tolkien intended. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against slash. I just never imagined it for these characters. Now you give me Brian and Justin from Queer as Folk and that is quite another story! LOL Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Shauna-I'm gearing up for a little more action here! But it is soooooooo much harder to write! LOL *winks* Yeah, those twins are Definitely magnets for trouble!!!! LOL *hint* ;P  
  
merrylyn-I tell you, that cloak thing just keeps nipping me in the bud! I can't seem to let it go!!!! Yeah, it definitely is a character now that's for sure! LOL Every time that cloak thing nips me in the bud I always imagine in my mind what you will say in your next review! LOL Hey, where can I get me a Leggy plushie?! So glad to get your review!  
  
princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir - Yes, I do plan to continue though I'm not sure if I'll make it to chapter 55. LOL Hmmmm, as for the dialogue with King Thranduil, hmmmmm, I'll definitely give that one some thought and I will definitely try to give you some of things you asked for on your wish list! :)  
  
Spades-Yeah, that Leggy can sometimes be too stubborn for his own good! But that is part of his charm! :)  
  
Now, on to the story! :)  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Aragorn drifted off after awhile and woke with a start some time later. He sat up and looked around quickly. Warily he scanned their surroundings but found no hidden dangers. Everything seemed well. He then took note of his friend. Legolas was still lost in elven dreams for his eyes had not lost their glassiness. The ranger continued his survey suspiciously until his eyes came to rest on the horses. They seemed unconcerned for both stood quietly off to the side with heads bent low to the ground. Their quiet munching could be heard from where he sat. He watched their tails swish at the flies that buzzed by from time to time. Aragorn relaxed at last for if anything were amiss the horses would give warning.  
  
The ranger stood and made his way over to them. He spoke to the horses quietly as he checked their injuries. Both continued to heal nicely. Aslathon's wounds were almost gone and Nimrothuniel's were completely closed. With a last pat for each horse he returned to the sleeping elf.  
  
Legolas still showed no sign of waking. The ranger glanced up at the sun then made up his mind. He knelt next to the prince and gently shook his shoulder. "Come my friend, you must wake. Noon has long passed and we must get moving again."  
  
The elf groaned softly and blinked his eyes. Reluctantly he left his elven dreams. When Aragorn shook his shoulder again he brushed his hand away and sat up, "I am awake Aragorn. There is no need to shake my head from my shoulders."  
  
The ranger grinned widely at the jest and clasped Legolas' hand. "My, someone woke up just a bit grumpy." He laughed at the look of annoyance on the elf's face then slowly pulled him up. His smile disappeared as soon as he saw the elf wince at the movement. Concern sobered him immediately.  
  
Legolas shook his head in frustration at his friend's scowl. He was getting tired of being treated like glass that was easily broken. It was beginning to wear thin, "It is nothing Aragorn. Only a little stiffness, but it has passed." To prove his point the elf walked to his horse and rummaged through his pack. Legolas pulled out his water bottle and took a small sip. He looked up at the sky and frowned at the position of the sun. The elf turned to the ranger and asked softly, "Why did you not wake me earlier?"  
  
Aragorn watched his friend skeptically through slitted eyes trying to decide if he was telling the truth about being fine or not. Though a little stiff, his movements were steady and his steps sure. He decided to let the matter rest, for now. He shrugged and answered the elf, "You needed the rest, as did I." Before Legolas could protest he continued, "Come. If you are ready we will press on."  
  
Legolas nodded, "I am ready." Aragorn helped the elf mount his horse before he clambered upon his own. He pointedly ignored the exasperated look his friend gave him for his mothering and flicked his reigns. With a jolt his horse started forward anxious to get moving again as well. Aragorn glanced back to make sure his friend followed. Nimrothuniel walked close behind him, Legolas seated upon his back. Satisfied the ranger rotated around and scanned the trees then turned his horse in the direction of the Anduin.  
  
They rode in silence for awhile. The prince was loath to admit it, but as they rode a growing unease had begun building in his mind. To make matters worse he was not exactly sure of their location. No, that wasn't true. He did know where they were, he just didn't want to admit it. How had they ended up here? He had hoped to avoid this area altogether but apparently their flight from danger had brought them here. Perhaps the poison had addled his brain more than he knew and that is why he did not recognize this place sooner.  
  
Aragorn heard the steady canter of a horse coming closer. He turned to find that Legolas had ridden up beside him. Distress was evident upon the fair face and he didn't even try to cover his concern, "What troubles you friend?"  
  
Unconsciously a frown creased the elf's forehead as he turned to his friend. Legolas chose his words carefully for he did not wish to give the ranger another reason to mother him, "I do not recognize this place Aragorn. Where are we?"  
  
The ranger frowned. It took him a moment to answer for he was not sure if he had heard Legolas correctly. Surely his illness would not cause the elf to become so disoriented he would not know where they were. He schooled his features quickly before his friend could see his surprise, "We are in the southern reaches of Mirkwood approaching the Anduin River." He pointed to a small canyon a short distance beyond, "The River Gladden joins the Anduin from there. We should reach it shortly." He peered closely at his friend, "Are you well friend?" He stomach clenched with alarm.  
  
Even though the question seemed offhand, Legolas could hear the concern in the ranger's voice. He fought to keep his voice light despite the anxiety that filled him when the ranger confirmed their location, "I am well Aragorn. I merely do not recognize this part of Mirkwood. Little have I traveled this far from my home." He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when the ranger nodded then turned his eyes forward. They rode on in silence once again.  
  
Legolas was lost in thought. Although not a complete lie, his statement to Aragorn had stretched the truth a bit to suit his purpose. He shifted in his seat as memories that had long been locked away came to the surface again. Many centuries had passed since he last visited this part of Mirkwood. In fact, Elladan and Elrohir had been with him at the time, as well as some of their friends. That adventure he had buried deep in his mind for he had no wish to dwell on those memories. It appeared the twins had not spoken of it to Aragorn either for he seemed unaware of the turmoil his words caused the elf.  
  
Legolas stared ahead not really seeing where he was going. He thought back to when he and Aragorn had watched the orcs from the trees. Something about them had made him uneasy. Of course all orcs were vile and disgusting creatures and altogether evil but these orcs had made him shudder with an unreasonable fear. That fear had been stronger than he had ever felt before and he did not understand it cause. The orcs reminded him of something, but of what seemed to be just out of reach.  
  
"What do your eyes see friend?"  
  
The question startled the elf and he berated himself under his breath for letting his attention wander. With effort he pushed the unpleasant memories aside and brought his horse to a stop next to the ranger. He shielded his eyes from the sun and scanned the area in question. On the bottom of the ridge the river Anduin glistened in the bright sun. Its path wove through the valley like a velvet ribbon. "My eyes find nothing amiss Aragorn. A pair of deer drink from the river and a school of fish swim in the shallows where the River Gladden meets the Anduin. I can see nothing else that moves. He brought his hand down and rested it in his lap. The elf cocked his head to one side then closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest.  
  
Aragorn watched the elf with a slight feeling of awe. Even after growing up with elves all his life he still felt amazed at an elf's ability to communicate with nature. He sat quietly in the saddle and watched his friend, concentration was written all over his brow.  
  
After a few moments Legolas opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "All is quiet, though the trees whisper of a growing evil. They are afraid Aragorn. The evil has been gaining strength and they ask for help."  
  
"Aye, and we will give it to them as soon as we may. Let us make haste." Aragorn moved his horse forward again and began weaving through the trees down the side of the mountain. Legolas followed close behind. They traveled slowly for the brush and trees were thick. Several times they had to stop altogether and find another route for the path they traveled was blocked by shrubbery so thick, it was impossible to push through. They finally reached the bottom of the mountainside at dusk.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas stopped and dismounted to check the horses and give them a rest. "I did not realize that mountain was so high. I thought we would never reach the bottom." Aragorn leaned on his horse tiredly.  
  
Legolas glanced up at the ranger then continued his inspection of his horse's legs, "Yes, I had hoped to reach the bottom sooner." He glanced at the sky, "The sun rides low on the horizon. We will have to find shelter before darkness falls." He let go of Nimrothuniel's leg satisfied that the horse had not sustained any more injuries. The elf waited until the ranger had checked his horse as well before he grasped the reigns in his hand and led his horse towards the banks of the Anduin.  
  
Man and elf walked in comfortable silence towards the water. The steps of their horses seemed to echo heavily through the valley. The ranger's steps were light but not as light as the elf's. He could not even hear his friend's footsteps. He turned to make sure Legolas was still at his horse's side. They let the reigns loose when they reached the water and allowed the tired horses to quench their thirst.  
  
Aragorn watched the dark water for a moment, its current swift and strong. He was relieved to have finally reached the river for it would make traveling much easier and swifter. They would follow the river upstream riding close to the tree line for safety. In this way it would only take a couple of days to reach the Old Road to the Pass.  
  
The ranger bent down and cupped the river's cool water in his hands to wet his face. It was so refreshing he did it several times until he heard the elf's clear laughter. He stood quickly and dried his hands on his tunic, "What?" When the elf continued to laugh he asked again, "What do you find so amusing friend?"  
  
The elf wiped his eyes, "Oh Aragorn! If you could only see yourself! You look like a drowned vagabond now. And that cloak! Your brothers will think you have stolen it from a child!" He laughed again unable to stop himself.  
  
Aragorn scowled for a moment then looked down at himself. His tunic was wet from his splashing and his leggings were ripped in several places. He could only imagine how he must look from the days of travel and little rest. And his cloak! His cloak had indeed shrunk in size, though, through no fault of his own. He started laughing as well.  
  
"You think I look a sight my friend! You should see yourself! Your cloak has shrunk a little as well and your tunic is no longer green! Perhaps you should remember to comb your hair when we are on the road for your braids have also come loose." Aragorn laughed harder when Legolas' eyes widened at the mention of his hair and his hand went up automatically to feel his warrior braids.  
  
The elf laughed again as he tucked the stray locks behind his ears, "Indeed, we are both a sorry sight to behold my friend. Perhaps your father will not recognize us and we shall escape his lecture when he finds out we separated despite his words of caution."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "Nay my friend. I fear nothing will prevent that. Perhaps I shall make you tell him."  
  
"I will not my friend. He is your father! I fear that unpleasant duty falls upon your shoulders."  
  
Aragorn only nodded at his friends words, "Very well, but when we see your father, it will be your duty as well to inform him of these events." He looked over at the elf and chuckled to himself when he saw the prince sober immediately.  
  
The elf spoke in a quiet, serious voice, "I had forgotten about that. Could we not tarry in Rivendell for awhile my friend? Surely we could send word to my father through messenger instead. There is no need for us to travel to my home so soon." He had no wish to tell his father he had been injured by orcs yet again for King Thranduil was not as even-tempered as Lord Elrond was.  
  
Suddenly Legolas' head turned and he held up his hand motioning Aragorn to be quiet. He stood still and listened carefully then turned back to his friend, "There are riders approaching. We must hide."  
  
The ranger nodded and grabbed his horse's reigns. As quickly and quietly as possible they led their horses towards the safety of the trees all traces of amusement gone from their faces.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters 'cause if I did, I certainly wouldn't share the blond elf with anybody LOL! :D No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much for all 159 reviews! I can't believe I've gotten so many. Wow! As someone once said, (Shirebound said it) I walk on the shoulders of giants. So much talent graces these many pages and I'm grateful that everyone has allowed me to be a part of it. Please keep those reviews coming!  
  
BTW....I am soooo sorry I did not post a new chappy this weekend. I was chained to my desk writing my research paper for my Psyche class instead! :( But now, that is done and I can once again focus on the important things in life! ;)  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. Hope there's not too many. I would also like to say that I am in no way an expert on Middle Earth's geography. I am merely looking at Tolkien's map and making my own interpretations. So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it. ;)  
  
pupulupk: I don't think I quite made your two second deadline! :) But I tried, I really did! Thanks for your review.  
  
Eclipse: Thank you so much for taking time to review this story. I too love Aragorn/Legolas friendship stories. They just make me feel warm and fuzzy all over! :)  
  
Mirage: When I am done with this story, I do plan on writing more. This will be the first summer I've had off in quite awhile so I'm hoping to devote it to writing LOTR stories! Thanks for bringing a smile to my face with your kind review! :)  
  
Midnight: Here's a new chapter for you. Hope you like this one just as much. ;)  
  
Elenora: The language for the setting and time period is something I constantly struggle with. When I'm writing dialogue I always have to close my eyes and see/hear the characters actually saying the words to see/hear if they will work or not. Then after I've finished a chappy I always have to go back and re-read it two or three times to see if their words make sense and sound real. I hope this method continues to work. Thank you so much for the wonderful compliment and I hope you continue to find enjoyment in this story. :)  
  
andrea- Thanks for reviewing! :) Here's the next chapter for ya! ;)  
  
Fantasia: LOL Depending on what???????? Now you've got me worried. :O LOL  
  
Blue Topaz: LOL Now you sound like me! You'd better watch it or you might actually find yourself rolling around in the gutter with a certain elf! ;) I always end up in the gutter, dragging my blond beauty with me, although he is usually kicking and screaming! :D Thanks for the review.  
  
princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: *cackles evily* Wait to you see this next cliffy! :D *runs and hides * Oh, wait, I almost forgot, * peeks head out for a minute* I'll definately give those stories a looksee! :) *ducks and hides again* Thanks for the review!  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion: When I said Thranduil was not as even tempered as Elrond, I didn't quite mean that he was a meanie. I kinda see him as saying things first without giving much thought as to what he is saying without intending to hurt anyone. I've always imagined him as a stern king but soft where his son was concerned yet hard when it came to "royal" duties and behaviors. Ok, I'll shut up now, did that confuse you enough?? I am working on getting them to Rivendell as soon as possible though. But these little plot bunnies just keep nibbling at my toes and putting up road blocks. ;) Thanks for the review.  
  
merrylyn: I wrote part of this chapter just for you. It's about that "other character" that keeps popping up! LOL I'm sad to say that I'm finally putting the poor thing to rest. After all that it deserves it. Maybe we should have a memorial service???? But, who's to say it won't pop up again, later???? ;) I've plans for it yet for it just refuses to go silently into the night! LOL Poor Leggy and Aragorn, I don't think saying a balrog ate it would save them from the lectures even though their brothers held their tongue in this chapter! But, they don't know the whole story yet! Hey, and thanks so much for the Leggy plushie!!!!! It is just soooooo cuddly! Now I see why you hug it so much! ;) Now that I've got it, I don't know if I can bear to part with it any time soon! LOL I just may end up kidnapping your Leggy plushie here, or maybe holding it for ransom, or something like that! LOL SPCA???? Oh Gawd, hide me, hide me! They're gonna kill me when they see what I've done to the poor thing again in this chapter! Eeeek! Someone hide me, fast! ROTFLMHO!! Thanks so much for your review merrylyn! It really made me laugh at a time I really needed a one! Hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always, thanks so much for reviewing! :)  
  
sabercrazy: Well, I tried hard not to leave you dangling too long from the edge of that cliff! LOL Hey, what's that you muttered???? Oh, I can only imagine what you'll mutter after you read the end of this chapter! LOL Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy! :)  
  
legolasluva: Thanks so much for letting me know how you feel about this story! I hope you continue to like it! :) Here's a new chapter for your enjoyment.  
  
Taraisilwen: I've tried hard to write this in the spirit Tolkien intended. I know I've said that many times before but it continues to be true. It is what drives me to make the words true to how the characters would actually say them. Glad you are enjoying it. I hope you like this next chapter too. :)  
  
pilot3001: I kinda hoped people would find the hair bit funny! I'm glad you did. Thanks for the review. :)  
  
Elentari Manwe: I'm so glad you found my story again! Thanks for taking the time to review! :)  
  
Shandrial: Here's a little more suspense for ya! ;) I'm glad your sticking around! :)  
  
O.B.I.M. : Thanks for reviewing this story! It's nice to see people coming back for more. :)  
  
Imbefaniel: LOL Here's another cliffy! As I've said, they are much more fun to write than read! Thanks for reviewing. :)  
  
BlackRose1356: Here's the answer to your question. :) Hope you like this new chapter. :)  
  
Lady Jaina: I'm so glad you keep coming back! Yeah, I've definitely something in mind! *grins wickedly and looks at the ceiling innocently* Thanks for the review.  
  
xsilicax: Yes, here are our dear twin elves! My aren't they just as beautiful as Leggy??? LOL Thanks for the review. Ha ha, to tell you the truth, Leggy actually did want to look in the river to check his hair but I wouldn't let him. He actually yelled at me for not letting him do that. And would you believe, he actually asked me for a brush too???? Of course I refused! That would have just totally ruined the story so he had to content himself with just feeling his hair! LOL Bad things coming??? Surely I would NEVER do that! *evil grin* Heh, heh! Thanks for reviewing! :)  
  
Kelly Neptunus: Thanks for reviewing again! As I've said before it's nice to see familiar faces popping in! :)  
  
Rain Minstrel: No, me thinks at least one more adventure can be arranged for our dear elf and human! LOL Thanks for the continued reviews! :)  
  
Karri: I didn't get this story out when I said I would in my e-mail. I'm sorry but life just kept interrupting me! LOL Hope you enjoy this little ditty here! :) Info on Leggy's previous adventure will be coming soon! Ok, I absolutely, positively, certainly and most assuredly will get to the trees this next chapter k? I'm making myself a note right now!!!! Thanks for reviewing and taking the time to e-mail me as well! I'm glad you're liking this story! :)  
  
Pipsqueak: Thanks so much for the compliment! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story! Here's more for you! :)  
  
CartiDi: Thanks for adding me to your author and story list! That just made my day! :) I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you. Hope you like it! :)  
  
Shauna: Yup, you guessed right! Enter the, twins! Yay! Gotta love them too huh? LOL Aaaarg, and here comes an action scene. I'm gonna be wringing my hands writing this one! Glad to hear from you again! :)  
  
Dujoran: I'm not gonna explain that just yet so don't worry. The surprise won't be ruined. :) Thanks for the review!  
  
A last note, if anyone could please tell me (cause I'm absolutely clueless!) how to you make bold and italics show up in the stories???? And you know when you put the three dots at the end of words, well mine always end up as periods. :( Is there a certain method to doing these things???? Help! You can e-mail me any responses or put it up in the review section. Any way is fine with me! Thanks so much. :)  
  
Now, *whew* on to the story!  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
Chapter Fifteen  
"It was not a good idea, admit it."  
  
"Well, you were in total agreement at the time."  
  
"Yes, but little did I know the folly in listening to you."  
  
With his sharp elven hearing Legolas picked up the riders conversation. He recognized the voices immediately and turned to his friend to alleviate his anxiety, "It is your brothers that approach Aragorn. They travel alone for I hear no others with them"  
  
Aragorn stood from his crouched position behind the brush. He grinned as his eyes eagerly sought out Elladan and Elrohir through the trees. It seemed a long while before he could hear what his friend had heard. He smile grew even wider when he realized the twins were in one of their "debates."  
  
"Father will surely be displeased with us Elrohir."  
  
"No, father will be displeased with you. It was your idea to skirt around the southern trail not mine."  
  
The ranger shook his head and laughed softly. Those two would never change. They thrived on their relentless teasing of each other. For that matter, the twins derived a great deal of enjoyment from teasing him as well. But underneath the facade he knew his brothers shared a deep love for the other and their family. Each would readily die to protect their loved ones from harm.  
  
Aragorn turned to the elf, "Come my friend. Let us go and meet my brothers and put a stop to their debate for they have probably been arguing all day."  
  
Legolas laughed lightly and nodded his head. He was in total agreement for he well knew the twins could argue for hours."  
  
The elf and ranger led their horses towards the voices. It did not take long for Aragorn to spot his brothers riding slowly through the trees."  
  
Elrohir pulled his horse up short when he spotted them. He cried in joyful surprise, "Estel! Legolas!" With lightning speed he slid off his horse and rushed to greet his brother and the prince. Elrohir turned his head at his brother's cry and smiled happily when he saw Aragorn and Legolas. The smile lit up his eyes as he dismounted and rushed towards them as well.  
  
His brother's enthusiastic embrace nearly knocked Aragorn over. He took a step backwards to steady himself and returned the embrace just as fiercly. Just as Elrohir let him go Elladan grabbed hold of him and hugged him so tightly his ribs felt like they would break.  
  
Legolas fared no better and had to endure tight embraces and slaps on his back from the twins. A hiss of pain escaped his lips when Elladan unknowingly jarred his side. The elf twin pulled back, concern written in his eyes. Only then did he take note the dried blood that stained the prince's tunic and leggings. Elladan's eyes narrowed as he studied his human brother and his friend, "I should have known you two would find trouble." he told Aragorn, "And here I was telling Elrohir that you would both be fine." He shook his head, "Though I am not sure I want to know, what happened to you?" he asked his adopted brother.  
  
Elrohir had grown still at his brother's questioning and he too studied his little brother and the prince taking note of their haggard appearance. Puzzlement filled his eyes when he saw Aragorn's cloak. Had he brought an elflings cloak instead of his own? He looked at Aragorn and waited for him to answer Elladan's question.  
  
Aragorn fidgeted under his older brother's glare. Why did he always feel like a child who had been caught sneaking out of his bedroom window when they looked at him like that? He suddenly found himself at a loss for words. Luckily, Legolas came to his rescue.  
  
The elf's voice shook slightly as the memories from the last few days tumbled through his mind, "Peace friends. We are well though we did meet with a little trouble." Legolas frowned at the disbelieving look Elrohir was throwing him. His shoulders slumped and he knew they would not get away without telling what had befallen them. He decided to only give them the barest of facts, "Alas, I was shot by the black arrow of an orc. Fortunately, Aragorn was able purge the poison from my body and I am well." He made no mention of the fact that he and Aragorn had separated for he did not wish to deal with the lecture that would surely follow such a confession.  
  
Noticing the discomfort of his younger brother and Legolas, Elladan put his hand on his twin's arm before he could scold them both, "I feared you would cross their path Legolas, for orcs roam these woods in abundance. I do not understand the reason though. Long has it been since they roamed this far from Dol Guldur. Why they are roaming so close to the Anduin's eastern shores now, I know not."  
  
Legolas met Elladan's steady gaze with his own, "Yes, it has been long. But come, we waste time talking. We must seek shelter soon for dusk approaches and too many orcs wander these woods at night."  
  
Elrohir nodded his head grimly. "Yes, and when we find shelter I would have a look at both of you."  
  
Aragorn resisted the urge to groan. Elrohir could be just too overprotective at times. Unfortunately, nothing he could say or do would dissuade the elf from seeing for himself that both he and the prince were indeed fine. Well, he had to amend that last statement. Perhaps he was fine, but Legolas on the other hand was still on the mend. He sighed tiredly giving in to the inevitable, "Come, let us be off."  
  
All four quickly mounted their horses and rode softly into the darkening woods. ****************************************  
  
Just as the last rays of sunlight settled behind the mountains Elladan spotted a small cave a little ways in from the shores of the river. He almost didn't see it for it was well hidden by large boulders and thick brush. Though the prospect of using a cave for shelter was not appealing to any of them, no other choice was before them. With great reluctance they inspected the cave for hidden dangers while Elladan concealed the horses in the trees.  
  
Once the cave had been inspected, they brought in their packs and rested them against the wall. Estel and the three elves settled themselves in the close confines of the cave. It was too small to stand upright but if they stooped over they could move around without too much difficulty. Aragorn had started a small fire to ward off the evening chill. The smokeless fire burned merrily, giving off a warm glow.  
  
"I'm fine Elrohir! There really is no need to check the bandage again." Legolas pushed the probing hands away with annoyance.  
  
Elrohir narrowed his eyes at the prince. He was growing more and more frustrated with each passing moment. Elven prince or not, Legolas would concede to having his injury looked at whether he liked it or not. "If you do not let Estel see to your wound Prince Legolas," he stressed the title with a sarcastic grin, "Elladan and I will hold you down while Estel looks at it!" To prove his point, he pushed on the prince's shoulders quite forcefully.  
  
Legolas let out an exasperated breath at the threat and held his hands out in mock surrender. He knew when he was outnumbered. The twins would make good on the threat and he had no wish to endure the humiliation, "Very well. I shall let Aragorn see to wound though it pains me not at all. There is no need to fuss!"  
  
Elrohir merely shrugged and smiled in triumph. He had seen Legolas flinch when Elladan bumped his side and knew the injury had been a serious one. Orc arrows were notorious for their tainted tips and only a few elves and humans were strong enough to overcome the deadly poison, and then, only if treated quickly.  
  
Satisfied, Elrohir moved to sit beside Elladan while Aragorn set to work. He lifted the prince's tunic and a small cry of dismay escaped him before he could stop it. Legolas looked at him sharply.  
  
"Blood stains the bandage my friend. Now I can understand why you did not want me to see to your wound." He looked at the prince and shook his head, "I fear the ride down the side of the mountain was the cause of this. The long ride downhill strained the wound."  
  
Legolas said nothing. Though the wound had pained him a little during their ride he did not feel the need to tell Aragorn of it for the pain was truly was but a little thing. Well, what was done, was done. He knew Aragorn was right and nothing he could say would change anything.  
  
The ranger continued to work swiftly muttering angrily under his breath. "Even with his sharp elven hearing, Legolas could only make out a few of the words. Something about stubborn elves and wring his neck. He smiled to himself, careful not to let Aragorn see his amusement. The ranger was certainly not pleased with him at the moment and he did not want to provoke him further.  
  
With gentle care Aragorn tugged the bandage off and cleaned the wound. He turned to his brother, "Elladan, hand me my pack please."  
  
The twin grabbed the pack and moved next to Aragorn. He handed it to his human brother and bending low, inspected the prince's wound for himself. "You have aggravated the wound much Legolas, for blood still seeps from it." The prince shot him an annoyed glare and Elladan chuckled. He crouched next to Legolas and continued to watch the ranger work in silence.  
  
Aragorn chose several fresh leaves from his pack and set them aside. Then he grabbed the edge of his cloak and tore several long strips from it. He directed his older brother without even realizing he was doing it, "Elladan, hold these leaves over the wound while I wrap it," From across the fire Elrohir's eyes widened in sudden understanding as he watched his brother wrap the prince's midsection.  
  
The elf started laughing and could not stop, even when the others turned and looked at him in puzzlement. Elrohir finally managed to get his laughter under control and said between breaths, "Here I thought you had mistaken an elflings cloak for your own Estel. I should have know the reason would prove to be much more amusing." He continued to laugh softly to himself.  
  
Soon Elladan joined in much to the annoyance of his human brother. Aragorn turned to look at Legolas and found a wide smile on the prince's fair face as well. He shook his head in disgust, "There is but little I find amusing in this matter. In case it has slipped your notice brother, Legolas almost died. Much did I despair of ever restoring him to health."  
  
Elrohir stopped laughing immediately and said softly, "I do not make light of the prince's injury Estel. I know the seriousness of the wound as well as you for thrice have I felt the black poison." The grin appeared on his face again despite his efforts to stop it, "But, you have to admit Estel, your cloak is a funny sight to behold."  
  
Aragorn felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. A soft chuckle escaped him when he looked at the remnants of his cloak. "I don't suppose you have a spare cloak in your pack Elrohir? That would be far more useful than your teasing."  
  
The twin stood and walked over to his pack. He pulled out the extra one he always carried and tossed it to his brother. His eyes twinkled with mischief, "You are indeed lucky on this journey Estel. First you and Legolas evade capture, then cheat death and now thwart the cold."  
  
The ranger rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, though a small part of him knew his brother was right. They were lucky. He set the cloak aside and returned his attention to his friend. Aragorn tied the last knot on the bandage and made sure the wrappings were secure. With a tired sigh he sat down next to his friend and let himself relax for the first time in a long while. Even though his brothers were almost as bad at mothering him and Legolas as his father was, it was still good to be with them again. He always felt comforted by their presence and knew that they would not let him come to any harm. Relaxed at last he closed his eyes and let the small fire slowly lull him into a light doze.  
  
"Estel."  
  
Elladan's voice startled him and he jumped slightly. He turned to find his brother crouched in front of him, concern etched on his face. "How long has it been since you have taken rest?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged his shoulders unwilling to admit he'd only managed to snatch a little rest here and there.  
  
The elder twin placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Come Estel, lay here next to Legolas and take some rest. It looks as if you could use it. Elrohir and I will keep watch this night."  
  
Already deep in sleep, Legolas' eyes gazed deep into his elven dreams. He lay next to the fire covered warmly with Elrohir's cloak. Aragorn gave in to his tiredness and moved next to his slumbering friend. A sigh of contentment escaped him as he stretched out next to the prince. Though he knew his friend was well the ranger reached over and rested his hand lightly on Legolas' chest. The elf's even breathing dispelled his doubts and he lay on his back and clasped his hands loosely over his chest. He was only dimly aware when Elladan covered him with his cloak for sleep had caught him quickly and pulled him into its comforting darkness.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Aragorn bolted upright, angry shouts having woken him from his sleep. He searched for Legolas and his brothers but found the small cave empty. Alarm rang through him when he heard the angry shouts again, this time accompanied by the sounds of clashing metal. Without thinking the ranger grabbed his sword and ran outside. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: Alas but I had one wish, I would wish I owned all these wonderful characters. I fear though, I do not. They belong to Tolkien. Were he alive I would beg on bended knee for him to give me just one... ... ... the blond elf! ;) Unfortunately, that shall never come to pass and I shall have to content myself with just writing about them. No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
I am beyond words and the many kind and wonderful reviews (all 185 of them) that I have gotten. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I continue to quote Shirebound when I say, " I walk on the shoulders of giants." Thank you so much to those of you that have put me on your favorites list: krisnkriss; Lady Jaina; chescaotaku; Elenora; O. B. I. M.; Shauna; Karri; KC-Kick Camel; Astarael; Jessica332; princess-Greenleave-of-Mir; CartDi; pupulupk; Legilmalith; Sporky Doom; merrylyn. I am honored and you have made me very happy! :) As always, please keep those reviews coming!  
  
I will be making review comments from now on at the end of the story instead of the beginning. That way, you can get right to the story. But first I'd like to say that unfortunately, I have not been able to view all of your wonderful reviews. It was brought to my attention by one of my reviewers, szhismine. FF has not allowed me to view all my reviews for some reason or another. szhismine has sent many reviews that I have been unable to see and I apologize profusely for that. For that matter, I apologize to anyone that I may have inadvertently left out. I cherish every single review I get and if I leave any of you out of my review comments, please keep in mind I have not done it intentionally. As always, thank you for taking the time to let me know how you feel about my story. Your reviews bring me great joy! Please, do not stop sending them! :)  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. Hope there's not too many. Please keep in mind I am not an expert on Middle Earth's geography. I am merely looking at Tolkien's map and making my own interpretations. So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it. ;)  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
Chapter Sixteen  
The sight that greeted his eyes outside caused the ranger to draw in a sharp breath. A large number of orcs swarmed in front of the small cave. However, they did not notice him, so intent was their focus upon his brothers. Elladan and Elrohir did not see Aragorn as well for they were kept busy fighting with several orcs. The sound of their elven blades rang through the night.  
  
Aragorn quickly scanned the area for Legolas but could not see him. A movement behind Elladan shifted his focus and made the ranger's heart skip a beat. The orcs had steadily moved Elladan and Elrohir apart and without his twin guarding his back, one had snuck in dangerously close. It held its sword poised over the elf's back.  
  
Aragorn shouted a warning, "Elladan! Behind you!" He lurched forward on instinct alone. By the Valar, he would not let his brother be slain before his eyes!  
  
Elladan clenched his sword tighter when he heard Aragorn's shout. The human had suddenly appeared in the midst of the battle without warning. He whipped his head around to look for his brother and the small distraction was all the orc needed. With a wicked grin and scream of triumph it brought his blade down intent on lunging it through Elladan's back and heart.  
  
The fatal stab was never completed. Even as Elladan heeded his brother's warning and had turned to face his attacker, the orc suddenly grabbed its neck in agony then fell to the ground with a gurgling gasp. The twin's eyes widened in surprise. Aragorn's sword jutted out of the back of the creature's neck and dark blood stained the blade. He turned to his brother and nodded in silent thanks then reached over and quickly pulled the blade out of the fallen orc. With a flick of his wrist he tossed it back to Aragorn hilt first and rejoined the battle, his blades flashing in the moonlight.  
  
Several orcs had finally spotted Aragorn and rushed towards him. The ranger grasped his sword tightly with both hands and readied himself. As the orcs reached him the closest one swung its blade wildly, attempting to sever the rangers head from his neck. Aragorn ducked and sliced his blade through the creature's midsection, efficiently disemboweling it. It fell to the ground with a howl, hands clutched over its middle.  
  
Aragorn stood quickly and met the downward stroke of another scimitar with his sword. He deflected the blow easily and kicked out at the creature with his foot. The blow landed square in the middle of the orc's chest knocking it to the ground. Before the creature could rise the ranger moved over it and stabbed his sword through its heart  
  
A stinging pain in his left arm startled him for a moment. He turned his head and found an orc closer than he would have liked. His eyes flashed in alarm when he saw his own blood dripping from the creature's blade.  
  
Aragorn yanked his sword out of the dead orc then shifted it over to his right hand. As the orc came at him with a loud cry Aragorn dropped to the ground and rolled under the creature's feet. He ignored the pain that shot up his arm as he rolled. With a cry of outrage the orc fell to the ground and lost its grip on its weapon. It screamed madly as it scrambled to its feet then leapt at Aragorn before he could stand. The ranger instinctively brought his sword up in defense. The creature impaled itself on his blade and landed on top of the ranger. Its heavy weight pressed him to the ground.  
  
The ranger struggled to catch his breath. Though he had rested it had not been enough to replenish his store of energy. The fierce battle was depleting it quickly. Tiredly, he tried to push the orc off him but found himself unable to manage the small task. To make the matter worse, a hot pain shot up his arm each time he attempted to move the creature.  
  
Aragorn wrinkled his nose at the foul odor emanating from the form pinning him down. The pain in his arm was beginning to make his head throb. He turned his head at the sudden noise on his right only to spot another orc coming towards him with its weapon drawn.  
  
The ranger hurriedly struggled to push the dead weight off him but only managed to push it off enough to sit up and pull his sword free. Though his legs were still pinned he knew he did not have time to struggle with the creature any further for the orc was almost upon him. It had him at a definite disadvantage and he knew not if he'd be able to escape unharmed.  
  
Aragorn raised his sword slightly ready to deflect the blow that would soon come. The creature let out a loud shriek as it reached him. Without warning it suddenly fell over and landed on top of his already pinned legs. An elven arrow protruding out of its back gave cause as to why the creature had fallen. The tired human looked over towards his brothers.  
  
Elrohir rushed towards him, his bow clenched tightly in his hands. He could see Elladan a short distance beyond bent over his knees trying to catch his breath. Dead orcs littered the forest floor all around the elf and he could no longer see any standing. The battle seemed to be over for the moment.  
  
"Estel! Are you hurt?" Elrohir kneeled at his brother's side, concern making his stomach clench in fear.  
  
"Nay Elrohir. I am well though I cannot move these cursed creatures off my legs." He resumed his struggle to free himself from the dead weight.  
  
Elrohir helped him push the orcs off his legs then pulled the ranger to his feet. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw the blood on Aragorn's arm. "You are wounded Estel! What happened?" He looked at his younger brother accusingly.  
  
Aragorn was ready to make light of the wound when Elladan suddenly appeared next to his twin. He took note of the blood that stained the ranger's sleeve and his eyes narrowed at his adopted brother's next words.  
  
"It is but a scratch Elrohir. There is no cause for alarm."  
  
It was Elladan who spoke up first, "Estel, you know as well as I the blade that did this was probably poisoned. The wound must be treated quickly."  
  
Aragorn knew he was right and nodded his head in agreement, "All right. But while you do that, tell me where is Legolas?"  
  
The twins exchanged a concerned look then looked back at their brother. Aragorn frowned at the look that passed between his brothers and he asked again, "What has happened to him? Is he well?"  
  
Elladan rose to retrieve his pack from the cave leaving his twin to tell the tale. Elrohir said softly, "Estel, sit down before you fall down and I will tell you what has happened."  
  
Dread filled Aragorn's heart and he sat down heavily. His head felt as if were going to explode and nausea had taken a firm hold in his stomach. He looked at Elrohir in a daze.  
  
Elrohir frowned at his brother but continued with his story, "Long did you and Legolas sleep for weariness was heavy upon you both. Elladan and I kept watch and heard nothing unusual but that changed when the moon was directly overhead. Strange noises we heard outside the entrance and we feared for the safety of our horses. I decided to sneak out and check on them but Elladan did not want me to go. Unfortunately, our voices woke the prince and he heard our debate. Before we could stop him he had made his way outside to see what was underfoot. Elladan and I crept after him and we observed a large number of orc creeping about as if they were searching for something. I fear, you and Legolas were the object of their search."  
  
Aragorn frowned deeply. The orcs had tracked them a long way. That was unusual for most orcs usually did not track something so far unless pushed by a great fear or a powerful master. Apparently, these orcs were highly motivated. At that moment, Elladan returned and knelt next to the ranger. He pulled out several packets of herbs from his pack and began to work on his brother's arm. Aragorn hardly noticed though as he continued to listen to Elrohir's story.  
  
"The number of orcs was too large for us to fight. Several of them in fact were quite. . .unusual. I cannot explain it to you Estel for never have I seen orcs such as these." Elrohir continued with a shake of his head, "We watched them for several moments before we realized they had no intention of leaving any time soon. So thorough was their search, we knew it would only be a matter of time before they found the horses and the cave in which we hid. We discussed the possibility of leading some of them away for that seemed to be the only way to increase our chances for success."  
  
Elrohir's shoulders slumped and his voice was tinged with sadness. He could not meet his brother's gaze, "I fear the prince is too clever for his own good Estel. While we were discussing who would lead them away, Legolas managed to sneak off yet again. We did not realize he was gone until we heard him shout from a distance. Just as we thought would happen, most of the orcs followed him as he ran through the trees leaving us to fight those that remained. The rest you know." He looked at his adopted brother to see how he would take the news.  
  
Aragorn was extremely pale and small tremors shook his body. Elladan grew alarmed and halted his ministrations. He placed his hands on either sides of the ranger's face, "Estel, fear not. He will be all right. Legolas is cunning and quick. They shall not catch him. As soon as I have dressed your wound we will search for him." The words calmed the ranger and the tremors lessened somewhat. Elladan resumed his work satisfied at the effect his words had on his brother.  
  
Though Elladan's words had a calming effect, Aragorn remained silent. He was grateful his brothers were unharmed but all he could think of at the moment was the peril his friend was in. Legolas was out there somewhere, in danger. The elf had yet again placed the well being of his friends before himself. He felt a sudden surge of anger at the prince. Legolas was not yet healed and was in very real danger of being overtaken and captured. He knew if that happened, nothing they could do would save his friend.  
  
**************************************  
  
After Legolas had left the twins, he questioned his own sanity. So strong was his desire to keep his friends out of harms way that he had acted more on instinct than on rational thought. With his injury still hindering him he did not stand a chance at defeating the large number of orcs that would surely follow him. His only hope would be to lead them far enough away to allow Aragorn and the twins enough time to escape.  
  
Legolas moved quickly and quietly in and out of the trees. When he was far enough away from the cave and his friends he stood and observed the orcs for a moment. His brow furrowed, something about them still seemed. . .off. He shook his head; there was little time to solve riddles now. He steeled himself with a deep breath and shouted to draw their attention. As he hoped a large portion of the orcs started after him leaving only a small number of them behind. Legolas turned and ran leading them further away from the cave and deeper into the woods.  
  
He could hear their angry voices shouting behind him and it brought back memories of recent events. Hopefully, this time things would turn out differently. Just as he felt he would be able to keep ahead of them easily an arrow whizzed past his ear. He could not stop to return fire for he would surely be overtaken, instead he urged his legs to move faster.  
  
Under normal circumstances, the elf would have easily outdistanced the creatures that followed him. But things were far from normal. The last few days had drained much of his energy and he had only begun to recover his strength. Legolas ran until his legs ached and his chest burned with exertion and still the creatures followed closer than he cared for them to. Another arrow whizzed by his ear. This one came so close that in its wake the fletching left a thin, red line across his cheek. Legolas flinched slightly at the nip of pain but his pace did not falter.  
  
With a sudden burst of speed he soon lost sight of the orcs chasing him. He'd better find somewhere to hide for he could not keep this pace much longer. Legolas glanced up at the trees and debated if he should use them again to make his escape. If these were indeed the same orcs that had previously wounded him, they would be ready for that. Yet he would have to take that chance for he saw no other place to hide and making a stand would be futile.  
  
The prince glanced behind him. He could no longer see the orcs trailing behind but he could still hear them. He would have but a few moments to scale up the branches and disappear from sight before the orcs would pass below. His eyes searched for the perfect tree, one that would offer easy handholds. His eyes narrowed as he spotted such a tree in the distance. He shifted direction slightly and headed straight for the tree.  
  
When he was close enough, Legolas leapt, caught a high branch and pulled himself up. He scrambled upwards as quickly as he could and soon disappeared in the thick foliage. As he scaled even higher he could hear the trees rustling their leaves in alarm, urging him to hurry. The orcs would be upon him any moment. He climbed a few more feet then pressed himself tightly against the trunk. He closed his eyes and struggled to get his breathing under control and calm his pounding heart.  
  
Even though elves traveled light upon the ground, Legolas was sure his tracks could be seen for he had run hard and pressed his heels deep into the earth when he jumped. He only hoped the orcs would be traveling too fast to notice.  
  
The loud rustling startled him and he opened his eyes in surprise. A soft smile lit his eyes when he saw the trees shaking their branches causing many of their leaves to fall upon the ground. His tracks were soon completely covered, no longer visible even to the most experienced tracker. The elf closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the tree again. A gentle warmth flowed from the prince into the tree as he conveyed his deep gratitude for the assistance. The branches moved in closer to him and hid the elf from sight. Far below, Legolas could hear the orcs approaching. He closed his eyes and waited.  
  
*******************  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Karri: Welcome back! :) *evil chuckle with innocent look* Cliffhanger???? What cliffhanger??? LOL Here's the next chappy for ya and FINALLY here's your trees! :) Though the little episode isn't too long, I hope you'll still enjoy it. I tried to make it original. ;)  
  
sabercrazy: *eeeeek, runs and hides!* So glad you didn't steal Leggy's bow! He just might need it! LOL But yeah, go ahead and steal the lightsaber. Anyways, you can't reach me up here in the trees! ;P LOL Your review made me laugh! It's not too often I get threats and this one just made me feel tingly all over. :) Hope you like this next chappy.  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion: Here's some more drama for you, just be careful you shoot the plot bunnies and not my toe! :D LOL They really had their way with me on this chapter!  
  
Shauna: Congradulations! You are OFFICIALLY, my first death threat! :D Your review really had me ROTFLMHO! Wig??? Ok, maybe I'll get you a bottle of Rogaine and you can actually save some money instead of having to go through so many wigs huh? *frowns suddenly* Uh oh, maybe that won't be such a good idea. It might actually hurt if you pull out your own hair instead of the wig's hair! LOL You guessed correctly though. Orcs were indeed the culprit of the noise. :) And let's see, should I let everyone come out unscathed.... ... ...hmmmmmmm, gotta give that one some serious though... ... ... NAH!! LOL Anyway, I enjoyed your review so much! Please keep them coming. :)  
  
Sporky Doom: Thanks for the tic-tac and compliment! It was even my favorite flavor, cinnamon! :) Keep those reviews coming! :)  
  
merrylyn: Here's a little more of the twins. You should really read Cassia's story for she brings the twins to life so beautifully. I think you'd really enjoy them even more! I'm a little sad though, cause I really miss that poor cloak. But rest assured I've a plan in mind for it! LOL Thanks for wishing me luck on my paper. Be sure you light a candle for me too cause I hear that professor is killer on her grading! Eeek! :( And... ... ... about your Leggy plushie... ... ... *clears throat nervously* I accidentally drooled on him, just a little though *ducks behind the door and peeks out* But don't worry, I've already started scrubbing him in the sink! I'll soon have him back as good as new! :) LOL Thanks for the review and for letting me keep your Leggy plushie a little longer! ;) I don't think you'll need him just yet! ;)  
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: Yes *polishes nails on shirt* I am evil aren't I? LOL As I've said before, it's much more fun to write the cliffies than read them! LOL And no, you were not annoying! I thoroughly enjoyed hearing how evil I am! ;) Hee hee! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kirsten: Thanks for the compliment! *blushes* As for Leggy walking out of this unscathed? *chuckles evily and shrugs shoulders innocently* Hmmm, I don't know! :) Thanks for taking the time to review my story! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
pupulupk: Man! You are tough aren't you?! THREE seconds??? My ISN'T that generous??!! *sarcastic tone of voice here!* LOL Well, unfortunately I didn't make that deadline either! LOL I still keep trying, but my fingers just can't type that fast! Ha ha, loved your little dialogue you had going there! It made me laugh! And when you compared my story to Cassia's, I felt like that was such a huge compliment! Thanks! She (and Sio) are such incredible writers, to actually have my name mentioned with hers (and Sio's) just makes a thrill run from the top of my head down to the toes of my feet! LOL I will give that story a read asap. No, it will not make my writing go slower... ... ... too much! LOL Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chappy!  
  
legolasluva: Thanks so much for reading this story and taking the time to write a review! I'm glad you've enjoyed the Aragorn/Leggy friendship 'cause I've worked really hard to bring that to life in this story. Hope you enjoy this next chappy just as much! :)  
  
Lady Jaina: A little imagination never hurt anyone! Ha ha, maybe I should revise that huh?! ;) A little imagination can lead to such wonderful things! LOL I like the way your mind works! Hope you find this next chappy holds up to what you may have imagined! :)  
  
totalyinawe: Thank you so much for taking time to review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)  
  
szhismine: I'm so glad your review finally showed up on the board! Thanks so much for bringing the problem to my attention. I've written to the FF administrators to let them know about the problem. As of yet they have not gotten back to me and I do not know if they will. But just remember I am sincerely grateful that you've taken the time to review even if I wasn't able to see them. Just knowing you still kept trying makes me smile! Thank you so much for continuing to follow this story! :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well.  
  
Legilmalith: I too, am overwhelmed by the number of reviews I've recieved. I count myself incredibly lucky to have gotten so many on my first story! As for comparing me to Cassia and Sio... ... ...WOW! I am dumbstruck! Cassia (Sio too) are on the top of my list for awesome authors and to be compared to them is simply, incredible! I'm soooooo flattered! Thanks you soooo much for the HUGE compliment! And thanks for adding me to your list of favorites! I hope you like this next chappy. Writing action is incredibly hard so I hope it goes over well. *bites nails nervously* Thanks again for the review and HUGE compliment! :)  
  
O. B. I. M.: Hey, thanks for the loud compliment! :) So glad you liked that chapter, hope you feel the same about this next one. I'm kinda nervous about it cause action is a real pain to write! LOL  
  
pilot3001:Here's a little more of the twins. Cassia tells such wonderful stories that have the twins in them. You should give her stories a try if you haven't already. They are simply awesome! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter just as much!  
  
Elenora: Well, the LAST thing I want to do is cause the premature death of any of my readers so here is the next chappy! LOL Elenora, I've got the whole general story mapped out in my head. But usually when I write a particular chappy I have a definite plot/storyline/goal whatever you want to call it in mind. But when I start to write that chappy, I never know in which direction I will be pulled by those little evil plot bunnies that nibble on my toes. So I guess you could say that I do a little of both, map out and wing it at the same time. Now you have me worried, *asks nervously* Why???? Does the story seem totally jumbled, making absolutely no sense????? Ok, here's the next chappy, I hope you like it. :)  
  
Shandrial: Ha ha! Cliffhanger queen! Yes, there are many of you out there aren't there!? LOL Hey thanks for tip on the dot thing. But, I'm not sure I'm doing it right. Do you do the dot, dot , dot sets without any spaces or do you dot, dot, dot the sets with spaces? I tried it in my story with spaces but I haven't posted it yet so I haven't seen if the way I did it will work. I'm gonna try this way here to see which way ends up working.........Ok, that made absolutely no sense did it? ;P And I haven't figured out the bold or italic thing out yet. But if I do I will let you know! :) I'm glad I'm not the only one having problems with these little things either. I thought I was the only one here. Everyone else makes them seem so easy cause they just throw them around all over their stories don't they!? LOL Oh, well, it's still possible to write without them. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review and the tip!  
  
Imbefaniel: Thanks for the nice reward and for taking the time to review! Here's a nice little cliffy for you too! LOL  
  
BlackRose1356: I hope you continue to enjoy this story and write reviews! I enjoy them so much!  
  
xsilicax: Yup, another fight all right! ;) *evil grin* NOT the twins practicing at all! LOL Thanks for pointing out that boo boo! It is much harder to keep four characters straight in my head than just two and from time to time I slip up. I still can't believe I didn't catch it though, as many times as I read that chapter I should have! :( I've tried to be a little more careful in this chapter. Hope I didn't make another boo boo. I haven't fixed the last chapter yet though I will as soon as I can. I just haven't had a chance yet. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)  
  
Rain Minstrel: I hope you still feel that way after you've read this action chappy! It's soooo hard to write! :) Thanks for the review!  
  
Fantasia: *grins* Sorry, no it's not a dream. LOL Would have been interesting though! Don't worry about not remembering what you said in your last review. I often do the same thing, then have to punch the review button, find my review and read what I said so I can remember! LOL Anyway, glad you like the story and thanks for the review! :)  
  
CartDi: LOL Ok, it was the stare that did it! I got my fingers moving faster over my keyboard! LOL Thanks for the review!  
  
Dujoran: *wicked laugh* You thought that ending was evil????? Ha ha! This one might be considered evil too! LOL BTW...what are A level results???? I hope they were good whatever they were! :) I know how you feel waiting for results, not fun! Thanks for the review!  
  
Pinache: Yikes! Don't pull all the hair out of your head, you will end up like Shauna, buying wig after wig! LOL I'm so glad you've enjoyed the dialogue between the characters. I've tried really hard to write things as the characters would say them and not as I would say them. Someone should have warned me though, about the use of archaic language. I've found myself using it in my daily life. When I recently wrote my research paper I had to keep going back to rewrite things 'cause I'd write them as if I were Aragorn or Legolas. I don't think my professor would have appreciated that very much! LOL But thanks for the compliment! I've worked hard at keeping things real in the story and language is just one way to do that! Thanks for the review as well. :)  
  
Again, thanks to everyone from the bottom of my heart for your many kind reviews. Inspiration gives flight to words! :) 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I only get to torture them from time to time! ;) Aren't I horrible!? LOL No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
As always, a continued thanks goes out to everyone who has taken the time to review my story! I cannot express my gratitude enough through mere words! :) And as Shirebound would say, " I walk on the shoulders of giants." A continued thanks also goes out to those of you that have put me on your favorites list: krisnkriss; Lady Jaina; chescaotaku; Elenora; O. B. I. M.; Shauna; Karri; KC-Kick Camel; Astarael; Jessica332; princess- Greenleave-of-Mir; CartDi; pupulupk; Legilmalith; Sporky Doom; merrylyn and kelly. You have made me feel soooooooo special! Thanks! :) As always, please keep those reviews coming!  
  
I apologize if I have inadvertently left anyone out of my review comments for I appreciate them all! And last...  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. Hope there's not too many. Please keep in mind I am not an expert on Middle Earth's geography. I am merely looking at Tolkien's map and making my own interpretations. So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it. ;)  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
Chapter Sixteen  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
Chapter Seventeen  
Aragorn sat quietly lost in thought. He offered no protest as Elladan continued to treat his wound for he was hardly aware of his brother doing it. When a drink was pressed into his hand he took it without question and drained the cup, his mind numb.  
  
Elrohir watched his brother with growing alarm. If he did not know better he would think the young human was going into shock. It could not be though, for his injury was minor and had been treated quickly. The poison had been neutralized before it could do any harm. The twin peered closely at the ranger then nudged Elladan who was tying the bandage on Aragorn's arm.  
  
Elladan looked at Elrohir in surprise before he realized what his twin was asking. He looked at Aragorn and his stomach clenched with worry. Sweat beaded the ranger's brow and his complexion was much too pale. His eyes held a glazed look and his lids drooped unnaturally. Elladan peered closely at Aragorn's eyes and frowned at the dilated pupils. He turned back to his task and quickly finished tying the last knot on the bandage then whispered to his twin "It is as I feared Elrohir. A small amount of poison has remained in the wound. Alas, we can do nothing now but watch him closely."  
  
Elrohir nodded sadly, "It would seem you are right brother." With a tired sigh the twin stood, "Wait here while I gather our things and the horses. We must move from this place. The others may return at any moment."  
  
Elladan clasped his brother's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Make haste Elrohir. Legolas may need our help even as we speak." With a heavy sigh, he watched Elrohir move towards the small cave. He turned his head and examined his human brother again. His worry went up another notch when he noted the ranger's shallow breathing. "Estel!" The elf shook his shoulder when he did not receive an answer, "Estel! Can you hear me?"  
  
Aragorn head lolled at the shaking and he groaned softly. Jumbled voices had drifted in and out of his mind for some time now but he had not given them any thought. His mind was comfortably foggy he did not appreciate being shaken so roughly. If not for the arm supporting his back he would have stretched out upon the ground and gone to sleep. He struggled to clear his vision when the voice called his name again and he finally focused on the Elven twin, "Elladan?"  
  
Relief flooded through the Elf. At least his brother recognized him. That was indeed a good sign. "Yes Estel, it is I. Our brother has gone to get the horses. Do you think you think you can ride?"  
  
The words slowly registered in his foggy brain. Ride? Why couldn't he just lie here on his comfortable bed and sleep? Looking around he saw branches swaying around him instead of the walls of his room. With a start he realized they were not home in Rivendell but in Mirkwood. Aragorn looked around him not noticing the look of worry on his brother's face. He knew there was something he should remember. It lingered on the fringes of his memory. His brow furrowed in concentration then suddenly he realized what it was. Legolas! He looked at his brother almost in panic," Elladan, we must find Legolas! We must before something happens to him!" The ranger struggled to rise against the hands pushing him down.  
  
Elladan forced his brother down unwilling to let him rise and run off after Legolas, "We will Estel. We will find him. But right now you must listen to me." The ranger ceased his struggles and focused on his brother's words. Satisfied that he had Aragorn's attention, Elladan continued, "Some of the poison from the orc blade has remained in your body. It is making you ill. I know you are worried for Legolas, we are too. As soon as Elrohir returns with the horses we shall look for him, but we will not if you do not listen to me. Do you understand Estel?"  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. He knew that in his muddled state he would not be much help to his friend. The ranger clasped his brother's forearms, "Elladan, please do not let him come to any harm. I almost lost him and I could not bear it if anything happened to him now." Tears shimmered in his eyes as he made his plea.  
  
Elladan's heart clenched at the sight of his brother so close to tears. He gently patted the human's back trying to offer comfort, "Legolas will be all right Estel. He will not come to harm. I promise you, we will find him." The elf turned at the sound of Elrohir approaching with the horses, "Come Estel," Elladan pulled his brother up carefully, making sure to keep his arm around Aragorn's waist to support him. "let us find Legolas before trouble finds him first."  
  
Despite much protest that he could ride alone, Elrohir boosted Aragorn up so that he sat in front of Elladan on his horse. The ranger was in no condition to ride for remnants of poison in his body clouded his thinking. They would have much need for stealth if they were to find Legolas without attracting the attention of the countless orcs that had followed the elf.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir urged the horses to move quickly. They guided them upstream putting as much distance as they could between them and the small cave just to be safe. Aslathon and Nimrothuniel followed close behind, needing no urging to keep the fast pace. Their soft noses brushed the legs of the twins from time to time finally causing Elrohir to turn and speak softly to the horses. At the elf's gentle words the worried animals slowed their pace so that they did not follow so closely. The wearied group continued on, only the horses labored breathing and their hooves clicking on the rocks broke the silence.  
  
The steady jouncing was making Aragorn's eyelids droop even as he struggled to keep them open. Soon, they drifted shut and he sagged in Elladan's arms. The Elf jerked in alarm when he suddenly felt Aragorn go limp. He leaned over and took a quick look at his brother's face. Relief flooded through him when he saw that he only slept. Elladan tightened his grip around his waist and hugged his brother closer. The rest would do Aragorn good and with any luck, when he woke the effects of the poison will have worn off.  
  
Elrohir pulled up beside his twin when he saw that Aragorn had fallen asleep. He motioned for his brother to halt then whispered quietly so he would not wake the human, "We must separate if we are to find the prince brother. We cannot search for Legolas with Estel as he is."  
  
Elladan nodded, "You are right brother, though I wish you were not."  
  
Elrohir continued quickly knowing Elladan would try to stop him, "Stay here with Estel and I shall hunt for our friend." He turned to go but was stopped when Elladan reached out and clutched his arm tightly.  
  
"Nay brother! You stay here and I shall look for Legolas." Elladan knew what his brother would say even before he said it but he still had to try.  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "Nay, you were always much better at healing than I. Estel may yet have need of your skill. Fear not, I shall return shortly."  
  
Elladan's shoulders slumped in defeat and he pleaded with his brother quietly, "Promise me you will be careful."  
  
The Elf only offered a small smile, "When am ever not careful brother?" With a wink he turned his horse and quickly rode away missing his brother's quiet whisper.  
  
"May Elbereth watch over you brother, and Legolas too." Elladan watched his brother's back until he could no longer see him then turned his attention back to the young human in his arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Legolas pressed himself tighter against the trunk of the tree and listened to the orcs passing below. Their angry shouts and heavy steps reverberated through the trees, causing them to shudder in revulsion. The feeling was not lost on the Elf. He too felt a surge of disgust at the thought of their foul feet tainting his once beautiful home.  
  
He didn't move until the din grew faint in his ears. The Elf released the breath that he had not even been aware he had been holding. That was close, too close. He was glad none of the creatures had thought to search the trees.  
  
Legolas listened quietly a little longer until he was satisfied the band of orcs would not return. Gingerly, he worked his way down the tree lightly grasping the branches for handholds. Without warning a lone orc trailing behind the main group passed directly below him. The Elf's foot slipped in surprise before he was able to catch himself but the damage was done. The orc heard his misstep and looked up into the tree. It locked eyes with Legolas and sneered at the Elf.  
  
Legolas was frozen. He could not move. Those eyes! Ai, may the Valar help him! He recognized those eyes! So great was his shock his hands released the branch he held. With a start, he felt himself tilt dangerously backwards. He flailed his arms outwards trying desperately to grab for something to stop his fall. His fingertips brushed the edge of a branch but he could not grab hold of it. A small cry escaped his lips as he fell towards the ground with frightening speed.  
  
The Elf landed with a sickening thud at the feet of the orc. His quiver bit into his back as the air was forced from his lungs with a whoosh and he found himself struggling to draw in a breath. Black spots swirled before his eyes and for a moment he could not see anything but darkness. He heard someone groan then realized the sound came from him.  
  
Legolas blinked hard several times until his vision finally started to clear. The large dark shape looming over him turned into an orc and he suddenly found himself hauled to his feet by rough hands around his neck. He weakly tried to pry off the iron grip around his throat but was unable to. The hands were cutting off the air to his already oxygen-starved lungs. Just as darkness was creeping into his vision once more Legolas kicked out at the creature hard. His foot caught it in the groin.  
  
It dropped the elf with a cry and fell to its knees. Legolas fell to the ground once more and he lay on his back unable to move. He filled his lungs with great gulps of air and when he was finally able to breathe easier he turned to face his attacker.  
  
The orc had risen to its feet once more and stood a short distance away eyeing Legolas warily. It had not called to its companions or made any noise but its eyes shone with hate as it continued to watch the Elf.  
  
Legolas' eyes were wide with disbelief. He shook his head in denial. No, it couldn't be. . . could it? Memories flooded unbidden through Legolas' mind even as his heart tried to deny what he was seeing. Finally the creature spoke in a coarse voice. Legolas' eyes widened even further for it was not the black speech that spewed forth from the creature's mouth, but High Tongue.  
  
"I see you recognize me 'Prince' Legolas." The words rolled from the creature's mouth and dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Legolas' jaw dropped and he found himself unable to answer. He stared mutely at the orc standing before him.  
  
It slowly drew its scimitar and advanced on the frozen prince. "Many years did I wait for my master's trust before he finally gave it. Now he has turned his eye elsewhere, leaving me to my own design. You cannot know how much I have longed for this moment. I shall finally have my revenge for what you have done." It stopped in front of the Elf and looked down on him. "Where are your friends now Elf?" With a snort it viscously kicked Legolas' side causing him to gasp at the unexpected pain. "That pitiful little human cannot save you now." Its voice was tinged with a barely contained fury.  
  
Legolas flinched when he looked at the creature. Its eyes were cold and filled with hate and loathing. He finally managed to find his voice though it came out as a mere whisper, "Belethharmaion," He swallowed hard before continuing, "Beleth, we tried..."  
  
The creature kicked him again before he could finish, "Nay! I will not listen to your lies. The time for reason has passed. I shall have my revenge!" Legolas struggled against the fire burning in his side. The fall had reopened his wound and he could feel his blood pooling beneath him. To top it off the shock of seeing Beleth and the viscous kicks to his side were making the Elf's head swim. He turned on his side and tried to pull himself away from the deadly blow.  
  
With a satisfied grin the orc lifted the scimitar above its head and prepared to bring it down on the Elf beneath him.  
  
Legolas heard the twang of a bow. He glanced at the creature out of the corner of his eye and he saw an arrow protruding from its side. The orc let out a loud howl as it yanked the arrow out and tossed it to the ground. With a last look at Legolas it fled into the woods before the prince fully understood what had happened.  
  
His head whipped to the left when he heard his name called. Legolas sagged to the ground in relief when he saw Elrohir running towards him. Thank the Valar! Friend and not foe had found him!  
  
Now that things seemed to have calmed for the moment his many hurts were making themselves known to him. He closed his eyes against the pain, unable to rise just yet.  
  
Elrohir reached the prince's side and crouched next to him. His fear spiked when he saw that Legolas' eyes were closed. A bit apprehensively, he reached out and laid his hand on the Elf's shoulder and shook it gently, "Legolas?"  
  
The twin exhaled in relief when the prince slowly opened his bleary eyes and fixed them on him. "Legolas, are you hurt?" He frowned when blond Elf did not respond.  
  
Legolas was so tired. He felt a stab of guilt for the anxiety he was causing his friend but he was just too weary and heartsick to find his voice at the moment. He could only nod his head tiredly as his eyes closed once more against the pain.  
  
As carefully as he could Elrohir unfastened Legolas quiver and shrugged it over his own shoulders. Then he gently turned Legolas onto his back so he could inspect the Elf for injuries. His fear mounted again when he found a nasty gash on the side of Legolas' head. The blood was soaking the Elf's hair. Elrohir continued to run his hands over the Elf as he searched for other injuries. He glanced sharply at Legolas when he hissed in pain as he probed his ribs. Judging from the Elf's reaction, he had a couple of broken ribs as well. Remembering the prince's previous injury Elrohir carefully lifted the Elf's tunic to check the wound. With a cry of dismay he saw that the bandage was soaked through with blood. It had flowed down the Elf's side and pooled beneath him in a rapidly growing stain.  
  
For an instant panic overtook him and he pressed his hands hard against the wound hoping to staunch the bleeding. Legolas let out a small cry and his eyes flew open. Elrohir was immediately remorseful for his hasty action and he eased up on the pressure, "I am sorry my friend. I did not mean to cause you pain."  
  
Legolas nodded tiredly, "It is all right Elrohir. We must move from this place, must we not? Your arrow did not kill him and I fear he will return with his companions."  
  
Elrohir had to lean in close to hear the softly spoken words. He looked around. Legolas was right, they could not remain here. He looked down at his friend worriedly, "Can you walk? My horse is but a short distance from here."  
  
Legolas nodded tiredly, "If I must though I shall need your help."  
  
"Then I shall gladly give it my friend." Elrohir moved his hands from Legolas' wound and felt a small measure of relief when he saw that the blood had slowed slightly. He wiped his hands on his leggings leaving dark stains and looked around. His eyes rested on the object he sought, half buried under the leaves. Reaching over Legolas he grasped the prince's bow and secured it on his back. Elrohir then turned his attention to his friend, "Come Legolas, let us get back to Elladan and Aragorn."  
  
Legolas struggled to his feet with Elrohir's help. If not for the arm around his shoulders he would have fallen. He tried to mask his pain but each step jarred his side and made white-hot stabs of fire race up and down his spine. Despite his efforts his body trembled with the exertion and he cursed himself silently for the weakness.  
  
Elrohir felt the prince shaking with each step. He kept a tight grip on Legolas and quickened their pace, half-dragging, half-carrying him. "We are almost there Legolas. See, just beyond that tree my horse awaits." He glanced at the prince quickly when he did not answer and tried to lighten the mood, "I fear Estel will be upset with us both my friend, when you return in worse condition than when you left."  
  
At that, Legolas chuckled softly despite the pain, "You are right Elrohir. Aragorn will be furious" Just then he stumbled on a rock and his legs gave out from under him.  
  
Shifting his weight quickly, Elrohir tightened his grip on the injured elf and kept him from falling to his knees. They continued when Legolas regained his feet and managed to make it the rest of the way without further incident.  
  
When they reached his horse Elrohir helped Legolas mount. He made sure the Elf was secure before he mounted behind him. "Are you ready?" Elrohir peered over Legolas' shoulder and studied his face.  
  
"Aye, as ready as I shall ever be. Let us leave before the orcs return." Legolas made no mention of what had transpired between him and Beleth for the grief was still too near. He had no wish to talk of it yet.  
  
Elrohir tightened his grip around the prince's waist making sure he did not press his injured side. He nudged his horse gently urging it to a fast trot.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
CartiDi: I think this chapter is even longer! ;)  
  
Orli's girl: Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter too. :)  
  
Budgielover: I'm truly honored that you have read my story. I absolutely love all your stories! In fact, I'm riveted to a few of them right now and every time you post a new chappy on one of them I do a happy dance. Ok, now on to several points you raised in your reviews. Although I cannot say for certain, I would think orc blood would smell just horrible while Elven blood would not. That is why Aragorn sniffed the blood that dripped on him. As to the commas, AI! They constantly drive me NUTS! I've even referred to my college handbook but I still find myself completely bewildered at times as to whether or not I need them! LOL Another things that drives me bonkers is whether or not to put a comma at then end of the sentence before the quotation. At times it seems so appropriate and at other times, well, I'm quite at a loss as to what to do. When I said I was a teacher in my bio, believe me, I knew exactly what standards I'd be held to. But I should have also said that I have taught kindergarten and elementary special education. Rarely have I needed to delve deep into the intricacies of grammar. *LOL fancy wording huh?* Anyway, I do appreciate you pointing them out though, for they make me more conscious of what and how I write. LOL, and yeah, you are right. I did mean reined and not like a king would reign! That one totally slipped by me! LOL And BTW...I have taken your suggestion about how to write elf and have changed it now to Elf, Elves, and Elven. Hopefully, I used them appropriately in this chapter. :) Thanks so much for the many suggestions and commentaries on my story. Since constructive criticism only makes a writer better, I really appreciate the fact that you have taken the time to offer your opinion. :) I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story! Thanks for the many wonderful reviews! :) And last but not least...shouldn't you be madly writing the next chapters of your stories????? LOL ;)  
  
princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Ha ha! This Leggy plushie is just simply a wonderful, cuddly, absolutely adorable likeness of our beautiful prince. It's so wonderful to squeeze when you read any kind of angst involving our beloved Elf! :) I'm sorry, but I don't think they are sold in stores. I'd lend you this one but it does not belong to me. merrylyn was so gracious to lend me hers, though I fear she will have a hard time getting him back from me! LOL *wink* I fear she will be howling at me to give it back after this chapter! LOL Well, I must simply say you were indeed "gracious" to give me 7.5 seconds. Wow, what shall I do with ALL that time???? *sarcastic roll of eyes* LOL I don't think I made THAT deadline did I? LOL Good luck with your *sticks tongue out-yucky* state district testing. :P We did ours earlier this month! Hope you enjoy this next chappy. :)  
  
Rath: LOL Well, if you thought poor Leggy for that chappy, wait till you read this one! ;)  
  
Elentari Manwe: If I were a tree, I would have helped him too! :) LOL Here's another chappy for you. :)  
  
sabercrazy: ROTFLMHO! Well, if this chapter wasn't out soon enough for some people, they can blame you! You gave me a black eye and I fell out of the tree so Leggy had to nurse me back to health, and then that led to other things and, *clears throat* well, let's just leave it at that shall we? LOL  
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: *pleased grin at being called "beyond-evil"* Maybe this chapter will revive you and make you feel better after all that whining and screaming? My ears are ringing now. :)  
  
Goma-Ryu: Mmm! Me likes Mountain Dew! Will you give me one all for myself now? ;) Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Midnight: I'd send Leggy over to help you get your foot "unstuck" but I fear you will not give him back once you are free. You shall just have to stay stuck and read the next chappy from there ok? LOL Hope you like this chappy. :)  
  
Elenora: Whew that's a relief. I thought for a moment I was jumbling things up too much! Writing is much harder than it looks! LOL Anyway, glad you like this story so much! :)  
  
Lady Jaina: Wow! Thanks for the compliment! Here's more for ya, hope you enjoy it! ;)  
  
Imbefaniel: Hey, they say great minds think alike! ;) I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter too. :)  
  
Fantasia: Yeah, Leggy can most certainly be "cunning" when the need arises! ;) LOL  
  
pupulupk: Your review was very entertaining! It made me laugh! Wait till you see what sort of trouble Leggy finds himself in, in this chapter! LOL Hope you enjoy it! :)  
  
BlackRose1356: Thanks for your kind words! It is so nice to hear that people like this story! :)  
  
Morgaine le Fay: Practicing? No, not really. But I guess you could call it that if you consider this story just keeps going, and going, and going! :) LOL And a few people have pointed some things out to me that have made me more conscious of what I write. Don't worry, I would NEVER kill Leggy! *gasps in horror* Oh, that is simply UNTHINKABLE! :) Glad you like this story!  
  
O. B. I. M. : I'm glad you are sticking with me on this one! ;)  
  
Kirsten: Yeah, I'm definitely a fan of angst for our dear elf. Poor Leggy huh? He never gets a break from all the torture! LOL  
  
Shauna: Yeah, you can call me that. Sounds kinda cute! :) Ha ha! You did it again and guessed correctly! Someone indeed, did "slip" up didn't they!? And yes, you do have the honor of being my first death threat. In fact I had this shiny award made up just for you! *Presents Pain of Death award to reviewer* LOL You can put it on your mantle and display it with pride! LOL I'm afraid you might need another wig after this chapter though! *runs and hides behind door* I hope you find this chapter just as enjoyable as the last! :)  
  
Dujoran: Bleh, A levels, they do that now???? When I graduated there was no such thing. Only the SAT's which are Bleh too! :( Anyway, hope you did well. Well, poor Aragorn and Leggy cause they are both hurt now! *evil cackle* It's great isn't it?! LOL I hope you like this chapter. :)  
  
szhismine: Yes, my kingdom for a tree! Especially a tree that got to touch our wonderful blond elf! ;) Thanks for putting me on you list of favorites too :) although your name doesn't come up on the stats list. Maybe it just lists those that put an author under favorite stories and author? Not sure, but thanks all the same! :)  
  
Karri: You're quite welcome! Though the trees aren't in this chapter, I hope you still enjoy it! :)  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion: You better be sure you reload that thing cause them plot bunnies REALLY had their way with me this time. They are the ones responsible for Leggy getting hurt, again! LOL BUT, aim carefully please! I'm still nursing my poor toe from the last time you shot at those things, not to mention the black eye that sabercrazy gave me! :)  
  
xsilicax: Don't worry, they have plenty of leaves to spare! :) Yes, those twins can be quite "elf-henny" can't they!? LOL That's a good word! LOL And I don't mind you pointing out my boo boo's! That's what makes a writer a better writer! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a bit longer. :) And I did get your "hint" btw. :)  
  
Whew, that was almost longer than the story! Not that I mind! :) LOL 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tolkien and I only get to *wish* they were mine! LOL No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
As always, a continued thanks goes out to everyone who has taken the time to review my story! I cannot express my gratitude enough through mere words! :) And as Shirebound would say, " I walk on the shoulders of giants." A continued thanks also goes out to those of you that have put me on your favorites list: krisnkriss; Lady Jaina; chescaotaku; Elenora; O. B. I. M.; Shauna; Karri; KC-Kick Camel; Astarael; Jessica332; princess- Greenleave-of-Mir; CartDi; pupulupk; Legilmalith; Sporky Doom; merrylyn; kelly; szhismine; and Lilly Blackstar. You have made me feel soooooooo special! Thanks! :) As always, please keep those reviews coming!  
  
I apologize if I have inadvertently left anyone out of my review comments for I appreciate them all! And I am soooooooo sorry that I'm a little late in posting this new chappy. Real life just wouldn't leave me alone! LOL  
  
And last...  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. Hope there's not too many. Please keep in mind I am not an expert on Middle Earth's geography. I am merely looking at Tolkien's map and making my own interpretations. So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it. ;)  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
After his brother had ridden out of sight Elladan searched the banks looking for a spot that offered some concealment. He found a perfect spot a little ways upstream from where Elrohir had left him. As carefully as he could the elf dismounted and pulled Aragorn off his horse. He settled him in his arms and searched for a level place to lay him. When he found a suitable spot he laid the ranger on the soft grass and covered him with his cloak. Then he quickly set about securing the horses for a quick departure.  
  
Elladan kept his hands busy hoping that if he did so he would not have to think about the dangers his twin and the prince may be facing. They could take care of themselves. In fact, they had been doing it for over two thousand years. The Elf shook his head. He really needed to stop worrying so much or he would go quite mad. With a rueful grin he realized he would never be free from worry. Not as long as he had a young human and Elrohir for brothers. Legolas, in fact, caused him a fair amount of worrying as well. Trouble seemed to find them all, no matter what they did.  
  
He moved over to Aragorn again and checked him. He watched his chest rise and fall softly and noticed the color had returned to his face. The Elf rested the palm of his hand against Aragorn's forehead and breathed a silent prayer of thanks. No longer did his skin feel hot but naturally warm. The herbs had finally done their work.  
  
A debate played in Elladan's mind whether or not he should make a small fire. If he knew Legolas at all, he would probably return with more injuries. Then he would need a fire to make healing teas and compresses. For that matter, his younger brother may need something to ease his pain when he woke as well. He looked around studying the surroundings. They had moved quite a distance from the cave and the darkness gave them reasonable cover. In fact, sunrise was not far off for the sky had already begun to lighten slightly. The Elf pushed his hesitation aside and kindled a small, smokeless fire. It would be best to be ready for anything than to be caught unprepared.  
  
Elladan sat next to Aragorn and listened to the soft crackling of the fire. His eyes continued to scan the surroundings, constantly wary of danger until a gentle stirring at his side shifted his focus. He bent low over his brother and laid a hand on the ranger's chest speaking quietly in his ear, "All is well for the moment Estel, though you must remain quiet."  
  
Aragorn groaned softly and gingerly probed his head with his fingers. The pounding had lessened but had not stopped completely. Moving his arm sharpened the dull ache in his left arm reminding him of his injury. With his right hand his fingers sought the source of the pain but Elladan caught his hand between his own.  
  
"Do not touch it Estel. You will only loosen the bandage." He frowned as his brother tried to sit up taking note of the flash of pain that marred Aragorn's features. He knew his brother would not remain lying down so he helped the ranger sit up carefully and studied him for a long moment, "I will make you some tea Estel. It will lessen the pain in your arm and dull the headache."  
  
Aragorn only nodded. He was still trying to shake the sleep from his mind and bring the world back into focus.  
  
Seeing that the young human would be all right for the moment, the Elf quickly moved to the horses. He rummaged through his pack gathering the herbs and several other things he would need before he settled in front of the fire once again. He worked swiftly, his motions carrying with them a certain confidence that only came from being trained by his father Lord Elrond, the most skilled healer of all the Elves.  
  
The fog finally lifted from Aragorn's mind and he looked around, his eyes searching for Elrohir and Legolas. He frowned when he could not find them. He questioned his brother in a raspy voice, "Tell me Elladan, where is our brother? Has he gone to find Legolas?"  
  
Elladan's hands continued their work without missing a beat. He glanced at the ranger then returned to his task, "Yes, Elrohir has gone to look for the prince. They should return shortly."  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "How long did I sleep?"  
  
The Elf glanced upwards, "You slept only a little while. The sun will soon rise though." He motioned to the lightening sky and shot the human a warning look, "Do not worry Estel, our brother will find Legolas. Though in what condition he will be in I cannot say." The last sentence was muttered so softly that Aragorn did not hear the words.  
  
Elladan knelt next to Argorn and pressed a cup into his hands. "Drink this Estel. It will make you feel better."  
  
The ranger eyed the drink then sniffed it with apprehension, "You did not slip something in here to make me sleep did you Elladan?" The little trick he had played on Legolas was still fresh in his mind.  
  
The Elf laughed lightly, "No Estel, I did not. Though I think I soon shall if you continue to annoy me."  
  
Aragorn felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth and he drank the tea without further comment. Just as he put the cup down he saw Elladan stop his motions and listen intently. The ranger cocked his head and listened as well hope shining in his eyes. Before long he too heard what had alerted the Elf. A rider was approaching. He could hear the hooves of a horse clicking softly on the rocks.  
  
Elladan turned to the ranger, "Wait here Estel. I will see who is coming."  
  
Aragorn started to protest but his brother was gone before he could find his voice. Adrenaline pumped through him making his heart pound as he moved swiftly to his horse. He snatched his sword from its scabbard then crouched in the tall grass and waited.  
  
He soon heard hushed voices and realized they belonged to his brothers. Relief flooded through him and he hurried forward to greet them. Aragorn stopped short when he saw Legolas sagging limply in front of Elrohir, held upright only by the twin's arm around his waist.  
  
"What has befallen Legolas?" His voice was barely a whisper but Elrohir's sharp hearing picked up the ranger's horrified whisper.  
  
Elrohir stopped his horse next to the small fire. "I do not know Estel. I found him as you see him now. An orc would have slain him had I not shot it with my bow. Alas, I fear I did not kill the creature. It fled into the woods."  
  
Elrohir gently lowered Legolas into the waiting arms of his twin. Aragorn wanted to help but Elladan would not allow him to strain himself so soon after recovering from his recent poisoning. He stood aside, frustration evident on his face at his inability to assist.  
  
The twin carried the unconscious prince to the place Aragorn had previously occupied and laid him gently on the grass. He began inspecting Legolas' injuries even as the ranger hovered close, fear making him crowd Elladan.  
  
"For Valar's sake Estel, give me some room to work!" Elladan chastised the ranger gently. Aragorn was too worried to take offense and moved back immediately.  
  
Elrohir knelt next to his brother and spoke in a low voice, "He has injured his side again for it is bleeding and I think he has broken several ribs. He also has this cut on his head." Elrohir gently touched the prince's head where blood still oozed slowly from the gash. "I did not have time to treat him for I feared the creature would return with his companions at any moment."  
  
Elladan had indeed been right about needing the fire. He drew little comfort from being right however, and focused instead on treating Legolas. The prince had become as dear to him as his brothers. "Elrohir, press your hands here. We must stop the bleeding. Estel, move over and let us work."  
  
Aragorn bristled slightly at Elladan's words but he knew it was worry that sharpened his tone. He sat quietly near Legolas' head and brushed the blond locks off the elf's face watching his brothers tend to his friend.  
  
Elrohir pressed gently but firmly on Legolas' side while Elladan treated his other injuries. When he was done, Elladan pulled Elrohir's hands away and peered at the wound. The bleeding had finally stopped. He cleaned it and smeared on a sweet smelling salve before wrapping a bandage around the prince's side.  
  
"When he wakes Legolas will not be able to move for all the bandages." Elrohir could not resist a small laugh.  
  
Elladan nodded his head in agreement and laughed softly as well, "He shall think Ada has been at work here."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics, "I do not think Legolas will appreciate you laughing at his expense." He grew serious once again, "How is he Elladan?"  
  
Elladan placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "He will soon be well Estel though I fear he shall be weaker than he will care to admit for awhile." He looked at his adopted brother closely, "How do you fare Estel?"  
  
The ranger pondered this question for several minutes and finally decided to tell the truth, "My head no longer pains me though my arm is a bit stiff, but I am well." His brother nodded, satisfied for the moment. A soft groan caused Aragorn to glance sharply at his friend.  
  
Legoals shifted slightly. His head felt like it was stuffed with molten lead and each breath he took hurt his ribs. He struggled to open his eyes for he could hear muffled voices above him. Little by little the voices became clearer and he realized he was lying on the ground surrounded by his friends.  
  
Aragorn grabbed Legoals' hand and held it tightly between his own. He called softly to his friend, "Legolas. . . come Legolas, you must wake."  
  
The prince finally managed to pry his lids open. He blinked several times trying to bring the face that hovered over him into focus. Slowly, his vision cleared and he smiled tiredly at Aragorn. Legolas opened his mouth to speak and was surprised to find he could not get his voice to work.  
  
"Drink this my friend. It will ease your throat and help with the pain." Aragorn put his arm under Legolas' shoulders and lifted him slightly. Carefully he held the cup Elladan had given him to the Elf's lips urging him to drink.  
  
Legolas took several small sips and immediately felt the warm liquid soothe his throat.  
  
The ranger handed the cup back to his brother after Legolas signaled he did not want any more and gently eased him back. He leaned in close to hear Legolas' soft words.  
  
"I think I am growing tired of this position Aragorn. Me on my back and you hovering over me like a mother protecting her young." He laughed lightly but the laugh soon turned into several moments of harsh coughing. Pain lanced up his spine as the coughing strained his ribs and his side.  
  
Aragorn grew alarmed when the coughing did not stop and looked at his brothers silently asking for help. Elladan moved quickly, "Estel, we must help him sit up. It will ease the cough and make it easier for him to breathe." Together, Aragorn and Elladan lifted Legolas till he was sitting upright. Slowly, the coughs subsided and Legolas drew in ragged breaths. His head fell forward tiredly.  
  
Elrohir pressed the cup into Aragorn's hands again. "He must drink all of it Estel if it is to help him."  
  
The ranger nodded and turned back to his friend. "Legolas, you must finish this tea." He frowned when Legolas did not lift his head and glanced at Elladan.  
  
"I fear he has lapsed into unconsciousness again Estel." Elladan looked at Aragorn, worry evident in his dark eyes.  
  
His mouth set in a grim line, Aragorn moved carefully until he was behind Legolas, his legs on either side of him. He pulled the Elf against him gently until Legolas' head rested on his shoulder. The ranger placed his hand over the Elf's forehead holding Legolas' head securely against his shoulder. He lifted the cup to the Elf's lips and little by little he poured the liquid into Legolas mouth slowly trickling the drink down his throat. He continued to do this until the cup was empty. Satisfied, he handed it back to his brother then carefully wiped the Elf's chin with the edge of his sleeve.  
  
He sat for several long moments holding Legolas against his chest. Aragorn was so tired. All he wanted to do was curl up in his warm bed at home and sleep. The ranger felt his lids growing heavy. The adrenaline that had kept him going had begun to taper off and tiredness pulled at his limbs. His head drooped forward until his forehead rested on Legolas' shoulder and his lids slowly drifted closed.  
  
Elrohir watched the two friends silently. It was clear that both were extremely weary. He turned his head to look at his twin beside him.  
  
Elladan met his gaze and whispered reluctantly, "We cannot remain here brother. I fear the creatures will find us."  
  
"I know. I hate to wake our brother for he has only begun to recover from the effects of the poison." Elrohir reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his brother's eyes.  
  
Elladan nodded his head in agreement, "I too brother would have him rest if it were possible. But we must use the daylight to get as far from this place as possible." He looked at the sky as he spoke. The sun was just beginning to turn pink from the rising sun. He stood gracefully, "Come Elrohir, the pass is but half a day's ride from here. Let us make haste."  
  
Elrohir nodded and shook the ranger's shoulder gently, "Estel, you must wake." He shook it again having received no response from the human, "Estel!"  
  
Aragorn's eyes opened slowly. He fixed a questioning gaze on his brother's face.  
  
The twin sighed inwardly at the weariness in the ranger's features. "We cannot remain here Estel. We must ride once more."  
  
Aragorn passed his hand over his eyes trying desperately to rub away the tiredness. Elrohir reached for Legolas and slipped his arms under the unconscious elf. With quiet ease he lifted the limp form and carried Legolas over to his brother who was waiting on his horse.  
  
The Elf lifted Legolas carefully and helped Elladan arrange him until he was positioned securely in front of him. When his brother had a firm grip around the prince's midsection Elrohir turned to his adopted brother and grasped his arm gently.  
  
"Come Estel. Are you ready?"  
  
The ranger nodded and mounted his tall horse with less than his usual grace. He turned to find both the twins frowning at him. "What?" His voice was puzzled and held a hint of annoyance. He had a feeling he knew what they were going to say.  
  
Elladan spoke first, "You cannot yet ride unaided Estel. The poison has weakened you too much."  
  
Aragorn shook his head irritably, "Nay brother. I will be fine. Let us ride for the sun has now risen and we should not waste the light." He flicked the reins and nudged his horse forward leaving the twins staring after him in frustration.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Lilly Blackstar: I'm glad you took the time to review. And for adding me to your favorites list! :) Thanks! :) Here's another chappy for ya!  
  
sol-nemesis: I'm sure glad you didn't completely forget me! LOL Glad to have you back ;)  
  
Eclipse: Thanks so much for your many kind words. I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so far. I hope you continue to do so. :)  
  
krisnkriss: Ha ha! I see you are a glutton for punishment like me! LOL I definitely torutured our poor Elf this chappy hmmm? LOL Yes, I'm a teacher and you can ask me questions about it anytime you'd like. :) I always like to help out those that are going in to the profession and tell them things that no one ever told me before I started teaching. So yeah, fire away! :)  
  
legolasluva: Ooooh, the twins are simply wonderful aren't they?! :) Yeah, here's more angst, angst, angst for you! I love that word! I love angst for Leggy, angst for Aragorn, angst, angst, angst! :) LOL  
  
Helms_deep2234: I try really hard to update every weekend but sometimes it is just so hard. I've got a test this Thursday so that set me back on my update this week. :( But, I finally got this new chappy up and I'm only two days late. :) Hope you like it. ;)  
  
sabercrazy:Yeah, they are a mess, mess, mess! I sure like them that way don't you???? LOL As for Beleth, I don't know how much I will delve into that storyline in this story. *shrugs* Does the word backburner have any meaning??? LOL Hope you like this chappy.  
  
Goma-Ryu: Wow, a whole 24 pack just for me! :) Cool! But, I hate to tell you, they are ALL GONE by now! I was so busy this week typing, studying and running around that I had to drink the whole shibang in one pop and now I'm ready for more. Do I get more after this chappy??? LOL :)  
  
blazes_one_and_only: Well, I'm sure glad you got back into LOTR stories with mine! I'm quite flattered and glad you like my story! Hope you like this chappy. :)  
  
LOTRFaith: I'm not sure how much I'll tell about Beleth in this story. I might save that for another story. But who knows????? LOL I'm happy you like this story so much! :)  
  
Elven Maiden: Well, I think you might just like this chappy cause I really did a number on Leggy! Awwww, poor him huh? Don't you just want to kiss all his boo boos??? Well, you can't cause I get to do it first! LOL I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much! ;)  
  
andrea: I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters there are to go. I just kinda go with the flow although I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. :) Now. . . if only those darn plot bunnies would just leave me alone! :D  
  
CartDi: I laughed when you said you almost had a panic attack! LOL I didn't know I could do that to people! LOL Hope you don't panic too much in this chappy. :)  
  
Earendilstar: Oh, I'm not surprised at how many people just love to see our beautiful Elf in agony, are you? Especially, since I'm one of them! :D Just like you. ;)  
  
Elantari Manwe: *evil chuckle and looks around innocently* Hurt Leggy???? HURT LEGGY???? WHO???? ME?????? Naaaaaaah, I'd NEVER hurt Leggy! *an even more evil grin and wicked laughter* I'm not HURTING him, I'm just toying with him a little! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!! ;) Thanks for the kind words and I hope you like this chappy too! :)  
  
Sporky Doom: LOL Tape on your computer???? LOL I'm flattered you'd go to such measure to remind yourself to read my story! ;) Thanks for the compliment about adapting to Tolkien's style. It means a lot to me! :) Hope you like the next chappy here. :)  
  
Shauna: Hee hee! Maybe I should have given you the Golden Fortune Teller Globe to go along with your Pain Of Death award huh????? LOL Of course Leggy has to slip up. . . That's what makes him so wonderfully satisfying to torture and write angst for huh????!! LOL And as for him ever learning, I'm kinda glad he's not too bright about that cause then we'd never get angst! And I just love angst!!!! :)Yeah, you pretty much hit the nail on the head with the whole Beleth thing although I don't think I'm gonna delve too deep into that storyline in this story though. Maybe in another??? I think poor Aragorn will be peeved at the Elf AFTER he gets better! His vulnerability always pulls at Aragorn's heart strings. :) MINE TOO!!!! ;) Thanks for the wonderful review Shauna! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. :)  
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: Hmmm, a prequel. . . I've actually thought about it but I'm not sure yet. I have to give more thought to that one. In the meantime, I hope you like this chappy and thanks for the review! :)  
  
szhismine: LOL, thanks for adding me to your list! And yup, your reviews are turning up! Hopefully that glitch has been taken care of! I hope you continue to enjoy this story. :)  
  
O. B. I. M. : I'd love to become a professional writer! That would be simply awesome. But alas, real life takes precedence. Although, I'd seriously like to devote more time to writing when I'm off this summer. *mumbles humbly with blush on face* I've actually had a couple of poems I've written published in a couple of books and was extremely excited about that. But I've never tried submitting anything else. Thanks for the compliment though! :)  
  
Elenora: LOL I thinks ALL my reviewers like angst, especially when it's for Leggy! LOL Thanks for the review Elenora! ;)  
  
Imbefaniel: Wow! You made a longbow yourself????? I bet Orlando Bloom would be sooo impressed! Maybe he could teach you how to make your own arrows??!! On second thought, how bout we just transport you to Middle Earth so Leggy himself can teach you??? How's that sound?????? ;) Happy Early Birthday or Late in case I missed it. I just had one myself on the last day of March. Time is slipping by too fast I say! Oh well, what can we do?? Glad you like the story, here's a new chappy for ya!  
  
merrylyn:LOL! I'm laughing my tail off here at your surprise merrylyn! It was just too funny! Holy Crapola!? That's a new one I've never heard before! LOL Too funny!!!! :) I really hugged your Leggie Plushie super hard this chapter, that's for sure! But I'm not ready to give him back just yet k??? LOL Gimli Plushie????????? Ooooh, THAT I'd love to see! LOL I can only imagine the noise that thing makes when you squeeze it! More like a grunt of annoyance??? ROTFLMHO!!! I tell you what, since I have personal connections with our blond god, I will see if he can get his seamstress from Ithilien to make me my own Leggy Plushie??? And she will have to get clearance from you that it meets all Leggie standards. Do you think that would work out ok???? LOL Anyway, so glad you liked that chappy. Hope you like this one too although you're gonna start screaming at me to give you back your plushie after it! LOL I'm glad you like the fight scenes too cause they are sooooooo HARD to write! Uuugh! LOL Harness! I can see that picture in my mind quite clearly!!!!! :D Keep that dramatic music playing for our poor cloak. It is gone but NOT forgotten! LOL Guess what, that candle worked wonders! I got a 94% on my paper, Yay!!!!! Thanks! :)And btw. . . the Leggy Plushie didn't shrink at all. I think it's all that Elven magic! ;)  
  
xsilicax:ROTFLMHO at you sucking the poison from Aragorn's wound! You are too funny! Will anyone have a cloak left??? LOL I think merrylyn would have enjoyed that comment immensly! And I did get your "subtle" hint! :) Here's a new chappy for ya!  
  
Lady Jaina: I think when it comes to angst we are ALL evil! LOL I truly hope you like this new chappy too. :)  
  
Shandrial: Yeah, I THINK I got the hang of this dot to dot but I'm not quite sure yet. :) Here's the next chappy with LOTS of angst! :)  
  
Fatasia: I would think all orcs look different just like people. In LOTR and TTT all of the orcs were so different looking from each other. Yeah, UGLY, but different ugly! LOL And I also think that an orc would remember his previous life too. The torture and mutilation he/she would have undergone to make them an orc would have twisted them and their feelings. It would have made them hate everything good, especially Elves who are the embodiment of everything good and light. That's why they torture Elves and hate them soooo much. Anyway, that is what I think about this. :) Thanks for the review. :)  
  
Kirsten: Aaaah, the mental aguish can be just as angsty as the physical can it not?? ;) I'll definitely give that one some serious consideration! Glad you like the story! :)  
  
Karri: You know, when I wrote this I debated long and hard about actually writing that particular element into the story. I had always felt negatively about Elves being transformed too, but after all the many stories I've read here at FF I've sort of changed my way of thinking about that. I've read several stories that have dealt with that particular issue in such a way as to make it believable and realistic. I can't remember them offhand but I've read them all the same. So I decided to just take the plunge and write that little tidbit into my story. I'm so glad that even though you do not care for that part, you have not let it turn you off to the rest of the story. :) Thanks for the review and honesty! :) I hope you like this next chappy. :) 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tolkien and every waking moment (in the shower, in my dreams, driving, getting dressed, shopping, etc.) I think about them and wish they were mine! Sad to say, I make no money from this story either! :(  
  
As always, a continued thanks goes out to everyone who has taken the time to review my story! I cannot express my gratitude enough through mere words! :) In the words of Shirebound, " I walk on the shoulders of giants." A continued thanks also goes out to those of you that have put me on your favorites list: krisnkriss; Lady Jaina; chescaotaku; Elenora; O. B. I. M.; Shauna; Karri; KC-Kick Camel; Astarael; Jessica332; princess- Greenleave-of-Mir; CartDi; pupulupk; Legilmalith; Sporky Doom; merrylyn; kelly; szhismine; Lilly Blackstar; kuramaswildfire; Lamoo and TrinityTheSheDevil. You have made me feel soooooooo purtiful special! Thanks! :) As always, please keep those reviews coming!  
  
I apologize if I have inadvertently left anyone out of my review comments for I appreciate them all! I must apologize for being extremely late in posting this latest chapter as well. I had a Psyche test last Thursday and a presentation this Thursday and report cards went out on Wednesday. . . so it has been "a bit" of a "hectic" week! And last, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit. . . rough! Because of the hectic week, I've not had a lot of time to get this written. I hope you still like it though. :)  
  
And last...  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. Hope there's not too many. Please keep in mind I am not an expert on Middle Earth's geography. I am merely looking at Tolkien's map and making my own interpretations. So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it. ;)  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Elladan looked around to determine their position. In the distance he could see small hills dotting the landscape and numerous rocks and boulders lay strewn all over the hillsides. The Old Road passed right through these hills. Once they reached them they would follow road over the mountains towards home.  
  
They had ridden hard only stopping every now and then to check on Legolas' condition. The Elf had remained unconscious the entire time. Elladan clutched Legolas a little tighter to his chest as worry continued to course through him. Perhaps the only reason the prince had not woken was that he had not yet recovered from his previous injury. He fervently hoped this was so and they had not missed anything when they examined him.  
  
He glanced to his left and tried to determine the condition of his human brother without him noticing. That was not easy to do for the young human was as stubborn as Legolas when it came to admitting any weakness. If he were caught he would surely be subjected to a tongue-lashing. His frown deepened when he saw the ranger slightly slumped over in the saddle. Weariness seemed to ooze out of his form and shadows had formed beneath his eyes. Elladan felt his worry spike even more.  
  
He shook his head. It was a good thing daylight chased most foul creatures into the shelter of shadows and darkness. Should they meet trouble now they would definitely be at a disadvantage with Legolas unconscious and Estel not quite his normal self. He glanced at the ranger again, perhaps they should stop so Estel could rest. He needed to check Legolas again anyway.  
  
The Elf tugged gently on his reins when they reached the faint remnants of the Old Road. Aragorn and Elrohir continued forward a few paces before they noticed he had stopped.  
  
"What is it Elladan? Is something wrong with Legolas?" the ranger's voice rose in tightly controlled panic.  
  
"Nay Estel, do not worry. His condition had not changed. I merely stop to check how he fares." *And so you can rest as well* He added the last sentence in his mind only. His brother would certainly not appreciate being coddled.  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He had a hunch that was not the only reason for Elladan's halt but he held his tongue. His brother was only looking after for him. Besides, even if he did protest, Elrohir would back up his twin and when they both ganged up on him, there was no winning an argument.  
  
Before either twin could protest, Aragorn dismounted and moved to Elladan's side. With gentle care he pulled Legolas into his arms and laid him on the ground.  
  
Elrohir gathered the reins and tied the horses to a nearby tree as Elladan knelt next to Aragorn. He spoke softly in Aragorn's ear for even in daylight he was loath to draw attention to them. "He sleeps a healing sleep now Estel, though long his sleep has been."  
  
Aragorn shrugged, "His injuries must have been more grievous than we knew, but yes, I think his Elven healing has kicked in. The wound at his side looks much better. Already has it begun closing." He continued to run his hand over the prince's body, checking his other injuries." Satisfied, the ranger sat back on heels and studied Legolas' face intently.  
  
"Estel."  
  
The ranger fixed his gaze on Elladan expectantly.  
  
"You should take some rest."  
  
He started to protest but was stopped before the words had left his mouth.  
  
"Do not argue brother. I can see the weariness in you. It is pulling you down. Even though you did not receive a grievous wound, the poison has sapped much of your strength. You must rest if you are to recover fully."  
  
Seeing his brother's face harden, he changed tactics feeling a twinge of guilt for using Legolas. Alas, he had not a choice for his brother would otherwise refuse to rest. "You will be of no help to Legolas if you do not rest."  
  
The ranger frowned at his brother's words then felt a hand clasp his shoulder gently. He watched Elrohir hunker down next to him. Aragorn pursed his lips together to keep from groaning. He was pretty sure what was going to happen next.  
  
"Elladan is right Estel, you must take some rest. It is not yet midday and we still have enough daylight left to cross the pass."  
  
Aragorn let out a heavy sigh and his shoulders slumped in defeat. There it was, the twins had ganged up on him, quite efficiently he might add. With both of them working against him, there was just no way he could avoid doing what they wanted. It was not worth the effort and the bit about helping Legolas did little to fuel his protests.  
  
"Very well. But do not expect me to pass the day in slumber for I will not! I will take but a short rest, then we will continue on our way." His voice was fierce yet soft.  
  
Elrohir nodded in agreement, "Agreed, only for a little while. We will not let you sleep long."  
  
Highly agitated, Aragorn stretched out next to his friend and closed his eyes. He glanced at his brothers to see what they were doing. Both had left him and now sat a little ways off talking quietly amongst themselves. Aragorn cocked his head trying to pick up their conversation but he could not make out the words. He finally gave up and settled his gaze on the clouds drifting lazily overhead. Their fluffy whiteness almost looked like a solid surface on which one could walk.  
  
The gentle clouds calmed his mind as he continued to watch them floating overhead. Aragorn felt his lids growing heavy and he tried to blink the sleep away. His efforts were in vain for the last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was a particularly large cloud that looked exactly like an Oliphant.  
  
*********************  
  
The gentle shaking pulled Aragorn from his dreams. He blinked several times before his vision cleared, finally coming to rest on the figure looming over him. His eyes widened in surprise and it took him a moment to find his voice. "Legolas! You are awake! How do you fare?"  
  
The Elf was leaning over him, one hand on his shoulder. A small smile graced his face as he straightened.  
  
"I am well Aragorn, you need not worry about me." Legolas easily changed the subject. "You are hard to wake my friend. Perhaps I shall let you sleep longer?" The elf raised his eyebrows in mock seriousness.  
  
The ranger scowled, "Nay! I do not need to sleep any longer." He looked at his friend, a wicked glint in his eye, "You forget, I was not the one who slept the entire way here!"  
  
Legolas laughed easily, "Very well Aragorn, you have me there. I shall no longer tease you about your human weaknesses." He grinned at the ranger wickedly.  
  
Aragorn only shook his head and laughed. He and Legolas could carry on endlessly but they must not. They must make haste to Rivendell.  
  
He let the Elf pull him up then took a moment to work the stiffness out of his legs. Elladan appeared at his side and he noticed the smile on his brother's face did not quite reach his eyes as he studied him.  
  
"Are you well Estel?"  
  
"I am fine brother. Do not worry about me. It is our friend here who gives us constant cause for worry." He put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
With as much royal dignity as he could muster, Legolas looked at Elladan and rolled his eyes. "As I said before Aragorn, I am fine." He stressed the last word emphatically.  
  
The ranger glanced at Elladan but his twin only shrugged. Making his mind up quickly, Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arms and tried to get him to sit on the ground.  
  
The Elf resisted, "What are you doing Aragorn?"  
  
"I only want to see for myself that you are as well as you say."  
  
Legolas knew the ranger needed to be convinced, otherwise he would have to endure yet another examination by one of Lord Elrond's sons. He said gently, "Your brothers have already seen to my wounds my friend. In fact, I have spent more time than I care to being examined by them while you slept. I am fine."  
  
Seeing Aragorn narrow his eyes at his words he quickly amended his statement, "Or at least, well on my way to being fine. Really Aragorn, I don't know who is worse at mothering, you or your brothers! You are all most certainly, the sons of Lord Elrond!"  
  
The ranger finally relented. He knew his brothers had been taught well by their father in the art of healing even as he had been instructed. He trusted their skills implicitly. If they had examined Legolas and treated him then that was good enough for him.  
  
"Very well. I shall not subject you to another examination," He looked at the Elf mischievously, "this time!"  
  
Legolas let out a soft sigh but did not answer. Why did it seem that whenever he and Aragorn traveled together they always met with some sort of trouble? Being injured was no fun, especially around Aragorn and the twins. They would smother him with attention and coddle him worse than an Elfling. It could be quite annoying! One would think he had lost his Elven grace with all the injuries he had sustained recently, and falling out of a tree! It did not matter how startled he had been, he could not believe he had actually fallen. Reluctantly, his thoughts strayed to Beleth and his expression grew serious. All these long years, he thought him dead. He could not believe that the vile creature anxious to slay him was the same Elf he knew in his younger days.  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas' face grow more somber by the moment. Luckily for the Elf, he was spared further comment from the ranger when he saw Elrohir leading the horses towards them. The twin called out merrily, "Are you three ready, or do you wish to spend what light remains in conversation?"  
  
Elladan let out a cry of protest, "Nay brother! It is not I with a loose tongue, but these two!" He gestured towards Legolas and Aragorn with his thumb.  
  
With visible effort, Legolas turned his thoughts outward. It took him a moment before he noticed that Aragorn was steering him towards Aslathon. Realization dawned on him.  
  
"Aragorn, I am capable of riding my own steed."  
  
"Ai! Must we go through this yet again my friend? I do not think you shall win the argument for I have Elladan and Elrohir on my side as well!" He looked over at the twins for support.  
  
Elladan nodded his head and spoke gently, "You should not yet ride alone Legolas. Though I do not think Estel is ready to tax himself so, I am sure he will insist you ride with him."  
  
Legolas glanced at Aragorn sharply, "What does your brother mean Aragorn? Why should you not tax yourself?" The Elf studied his friend closely. Lines of fatigue were etched on the ranger's face and fading shadows were still visible beneath his eyes. The way Aragorn moved his left arm stiffly set warning bells off in his mind. All was not as well with his friend as he claimed. And here Aragorn was mothering him!  
  
The ranger merely shook his head and nudged Legolas forward.  
  
With doubtful hope, the prince looked at Elrohir for help but found him chuckling softly in amusement. He should have known he would get no help from the son of Elrond.  
  
Exasperated, he gave in, "Fine. But I can mount on my own!" The words were tight and clipped.  
  
Aragorn almost cringed. Legolas was angry. Angry with himself for his own injuries and angry with the twins and himself for their protectiveness. Sometimes he forgot that because his friend was a strong and independent warrior, anything that caused him to lose even a little of that independence was disturbing to the Elf.  
  
He ignored the glare Legolas shot his way as he mounted his horse in back of the Elf. Before he could settle himself comfortably a soft nose nuzzled his side accompanied by a distraught whinny. Startled, he looked to the left to find Legolas' horse nudging him nervously.  
  
Legolas smiled in spite of his annoyance and leaned over. He gently patted the horse's neck pulling its head away from the ranger's side. He spoke in its ear softly, "I am well my friend, you need not worry. Soon shall I be able to ride you once more." The Elf's soothing voice calmed the agitated animal immediately and it nickered softly in response.  
  
Legolas continued to speak to the horse for several moments and when he was done, Nimrothuniel tossed his head and moved behind the ranger's horse waiting for them to begin. The Elf's horse would need no further prompting to follow his master.  
  
Aragorn watched his friend with amusement. His smile did not disappear when the Elf shot him another angry glare. Instead he urged his horse to an easy gallop followed by Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
The ranger glanced at the sky worriedly. If they rode hard, they should be able to cross over the pass and reach the other side by dusk. That is, if they did not meet any trouble on they way. Hopefully, the danger would be left behind. He pushed away his dark thoughts and concentrated on the road ahead.  
  
TBC...  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Kelly Neptunus: Thanks! *blushes* People have said that before but it's always nice to hear it again! :) LOL  
  
Gwyn: Many times I've even stayed up REALLY late just to finish a story. I'm so glad you enjoyed my story so much that it kept you up that late! ;) You must have been a zombie the next day huh???? LOL  
  
Jessie-Greenleaf: Well I'm glad you wrote a review now! :) LOL Yes I agree about the 18 chapters. I too have read stories and at the end of each cliffy I get to go "Nice cliffy. . . next chapter!" LOL It's great isn't it! But, when you catch up to the chapters, THE CLIFFIES DROVE YOU NUTS! I've actually gotten a few death threats from some of my cliffies, though I'm honored to receive them! :D I do not think my cliffies are as bad as some of those that I've read though. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Xandra: LOL I try to write faster, real life just keeps interfering! As to tips on writing secrets, hmmmm. The only thing I can really think of at the moment is when you write dialogue between the characters, try to keep the speech "old". You know, the way the characters would speak for the time they live in. Don't have them using contemporary speech, you know like Leggy saying something like "Cool man!" LOL It is not as believable because the reader knows these characters did not really talk like that. I think that is the best piece of advice I can give you about writing a story. It is not easy to do but practice makes perfect! :) Hope that helps. ;)  
  
Bubbles:LOL You're review mad me laugh! It is hard to make reviews unique and different isn't it? The bread with caviar was definitely unique!!! :P So, I think you managed quite nicely! I like the fudge sundae much better! :)I hope you like this chapter! :)  
  
TrinityTheSheDevil: That's ok, I pout too, all the time! LOL. But. . . *runs like mad!* I'm not gonna stick around any longer when writing your review comment cause I heard that last arrow whiz right past my ear!!! LOL *keeps running till I'm a dark spec on the horizon and shouts when she gets there* I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPPY. BUT. . . IT'S KINDA HARD TO WRITE WHEN DODGING ARROWS! :D LOL  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion: I'm sorry I left you hanging so long but real life just won't leave me alone! I have to say though, the Leggy on top bit really got my fingers moving fast over the keyboard!!! I usually try to update every weekend but since the end of the semester and the end of the school year is coming, many of my projects are due and paperwork at school is having to be turned in. So I'm doing double duty as a teacher and student. :( I graduate with my Masters May 9 though so hopefully I can devote more time to writing than homework!!! :D You are welcome for the e-mail. Did I put your fears to rest??? :) Hmmm, your coat is quite nice but. . . don't you remember how fast plot bunnies multiply????  
  
Lamoo: I'm glad you like the story so far! It's always nice to get reviews from people that have been lurking for awhile! Thanks for taking the time! :)  
  
Shauna: Ok, that's it! *Drum music rolls. . . Voice speaks over the loudspeakers. . ." And the Golden Fortune Teller Globe goes toooooooooo SHAUNA! Ok, now you have two awards for your mantle!!! Yes, this is a bit of the lull between and yes, they are FINALLY on their way home again!!!!! Yay! It's taken long enough huh????? It's a good thing Leggy is an elf or I think his whole head would be gray from Aragorn's antics!!! LOL Well, sorry to say, there's not much of a cliffy here either. But I'm quite sure with your fortune telling abilities you should be able to figure out something! :D And btw...for shame, for shame! You are reading instead of doing homework???? Well *shakes head* I do the same thing all the time too! LOL ;)  
  
Elentari Manwe: No need for apologies since you reviewed this chapter! :) Thanks btw! NOT hurt Leggy??? Hmmmmm, that will be quite hard! LOL  
  
kuramaswildfire: Thanks for adding me to you list of favorites! I'm soooo glad you like this story that much! :) Wow! THREE AM???? You would definitely be a zombie the next day!!!! I'm not quite sure how much longer it will take them to get to Rivendell. These plot bunnies just won't leave me alone! :D That does sound like an interesting reason Leggy always gets into trouble! I've never heard it before. But, don't you just love that he always manages to find trouble!? ;)  
  
Fantasia: I'm not sure if I included Uruk-Hai, just orcs. As for the orcs seeming a bit different, I haven't quite explained that thoroughly yet though I probably will before the story is over. :) Glad you liked the chapter. :)  
  
CartDi: Uh oh! I definitely didn't mean to cause you a panic attack! LOL Hope this one settles you somewhat! ;)  
  
blazes_one_and_only: I usually try to update over the weekend but things have been so hectic for me lately that I haven't been able to do it. I've only got two more major things to worry about in class so I'm hoping to get back to my regular schedule real soon! Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. I'm glad you like this story so much! :)  
  
orion: Wow! You're enthusiasm is catching! *smiles broadly* Glad you like the story! :)  
  
Legolasluver: Yeah, he can be a bit of a klutz sometimes but it suits the purpose! LOL Without that he'd never get hurt then we'd never have any angst! ;)  
  
Aemilia Rose: I'd never make Leggy be not ok! I just like to torture him a bit!!! LOL I see you like trees just like Karri! :)  
  
Pilot3001: The twins are gems aren't they?! ;) I like them too!  
  
Goma-Ryu: Woo Hoo! A whole 24 pack! Diet of course!!!! Here's another chappy for you! :)  
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: Yeah, Aragorn "convieniently" forgets that HE doesn't like to be coddled when he's hurt, yet he still does it to Leggy! Makes for some pretty touching moments though! I too think that all four have the Blame Myself Syndrome! LOL Here's some more of Aragorn forgetting what it's like to be coddled! :)  
  
andrea: I try very hard to update somewhat consistently although I've not been able to recently. But I will still try as long as my readers are forgiving when I cannot! :) I have not written any other LOTR stories however, I do plan on writing more once I've finished this one. :) I'm glad you like this one so much! ;)  
  
sabercrazy: Man, I bet some people that read these stories and our reviews think we are all a bunch of sadistic people. LOL! So many of us just LOVE to see our dear Elf being tortured don't we????LOL He does wear the color ANGST quite well though, don't you think??? LOL  
  
Mirage: Feel absolutely free to repeat, repeat, repeat! I do not mind!!!! LOL Thanks for adding me to your favorites list! I'm honored! Oh yes, Elladan and Elrohir definitely have their hands full!!!!!  
  
Lamiel: Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you like it! :)  
  
xsilicax: LOL! I think I would hate to get hurt around ANY of them!!! Hmmmm, on second thought, I think I'd LOVE to get hurt around all four of them! Especially Legolas! Then he can coddle me!!!! LOL Hey, you can't ride there! If you keep him from falling off and getting hurt, what would that do to all the angst!? LOL Since you seem to have lost your touch for hints too, here's another chapter! LOL  
  
Shandrial: Never! I'll NEVER let the four stay out of trouble for long!!! LOL I love angst TOOOOOO much!!! LOL Yeah, I love my Leggy plushie by the way!!! LOL Quite an interesting little thing! LOL Merrylyn was sooo kind to let me borrow hers while mine is getting made by a Mirkwood seamstress! :)  
  
O. B. I. M.: Happy ending??? Hmmmmmm. LOL Let me just say this, I don't believe in killing off ANY original characters from LOTR! *shakes head* Mmmmm mmmm! No way! Not this puppy! :)  
  
Karri: Managed to get in a little about horses in this chappy! Hope you like. :)  
  
Elenora: ROTFLMHO!!!!!! Crease in your behind! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! :D That was tooooooooooo funny!!!!!! Ok, I'm trying to get the chapters out there quicker! I wouldn't want your behind to become permanently creased! LOL :)  
  
krisnkriss: No, they are not using the cloak as a bandage anymore. They now have the twins supplies to get "real" bandages from! LOL And of course, just physical angst is not enough for me! I've got to mentally torture the poor elf too! LOL Did you get my last e-mail? I was having a bit of trouble with it that is why it took me a few days to answer you. :)  
  
Lady Jaina: Wow! A million times!! I'm thrilled you like my story that much! LOL Here's a new chappy to whet your appetite! ;)  
  
Imbefaniel: Your bow's broken????? :( Ohhhh! How bout I send over Leggy to help you fix it??? Hmm, on second thought, I'll not send Leggy, I might not get him back! LOL How bout I send one of his friends???? I'm sure they could help you fix your bow. :) BTW. . . Happy Early birthday! :)  
  
merrylyn: Here's some more of Elladan for you to feed your crush! LOL MUMMY! LOL Yes, that is the picture I intended! LOL ROTFLMHO at your Holy Crapola exclamation!!!! That was sooo funny! BTW. . . The Mirkwood seamstress is almost done with my Leggy plushie! Yay! As soon as she is I will have you inspect it to see if it is up to code! K????? I'll be sure to tell her to HURRY before another secret exclamation comes out, although I find them quite amusing! LOL I think that Gimli plushie is doing something to your mind!!! LOL As for my connection with "our blond god" I'm not saying a word! *shakes head emphatically* I have some secrets too! LOL Don't worry, the cloak I have NOT forgotten!!!! LOL :)  
  
Whew! I think I got everyone! :) 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tolkien, to Tolkien, to Tolkien. Yada, yada, yada! You all get the picture! No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.  
  
As always, a continued thanks goes out to everyone who has taken the time to review my story! I cannot express my gratitude enough through mere words! :) And as Shirebound would say, " I walk on the shoulders of giants." A continued thanks also goes out to those of you that have put me on your favorites list: krisnkriss; Lady Jaina; chescaotaku; Elenora; O. B. I. M.; Shauna; Karri; KC-Kick Camel; Astarael; Jessica332; princess- Greenleave-of-Mir; CartDi; pupulupk; Legilmalith; Sporky Doom; merrylyn; kelly; szhismine; Lilly Blackstar; kuramaswildfire; Lamoo; TrinityTheSheDevil; Lovely Elven Princess and Lady of the Forest. You have made me feel soooooooo special! Thanks! :) As always, please keep those reviews coming!  
  
I apologize if I have inadvertently left anyone out of my review comments for I appreciate them all! LOL BTW...szhismine, I did get your review for chapter 19! :)  
  
And last...  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. Hope there's not too many. Please keep in mind I am not an expert on Middle Earth's geography. I am merely looking at Tolkien's map and making my own interpretations. So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it. ;)  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
Chapter Twenty  
  
The sun continued to dip lower in the sky as the three elves and human followed the Old Road over the mountain pass. Small patches of snow here and there marked the ground and the higher they climbed the larger the patches became until the snow covered the ground in an endless blanket of white. The air was cold and silence prevailed. Not even the birds visited this remote area with any consistency.  
  
Aragorn shivered slightly and looked around careful to steer his horse around several large stones in their path. The blond hair blowing in his face brought his attention back to the Elf seated in front of him. He leaned forward and turned his head so he could look at Legolas closely. "How do you fare friend?"  
  
The Elf looked at him with raised brow, "I am well Aragorn. It is not I who feels the chill in the air but you. Now quit mothering me and watch the road."  
  
Aragorn laughed lightly and turned his attention back to the road. So, it would seem the prince had noticed his shivering despite his attempts to keep his body's reactions at bay. Not to mention Legolas was still upset with him. No matter, his friend would soon forgive him. He had numerous times before.  
  
Elrohir watched the two friends ahead of him with growing amusement. Legolas was irritated at being coddled just as his brother had been when Elladan had treated him. The prince and human were more alike than they knew. A fierce streak of independence and stubbornness ran through each and sometimes it caused the two friends more harm than good.  
  
Aragorn heard his brother's soft laugh and he turned slightly to see what the Elf found so amusing. He slowed his horse until he was even with Elrohir. "What is so amusing brother?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head slowly, "It is nothing Estel." He quickly changed the subject, "How do you fare Legolas?"  
  
The Mirkwood prince rolled his eyes, "Ai! One would think you two are purposely trying to annoy me!" Legolas looked at Elrohir but the Elf only grinned. With as much patience as he could muster Legolas told the twin, "I am well. Now will you quit mothering me as well!"  
  
From behind them Elladan called out softly, "If you would quit getting hurt Legolas, there would be no need to mother you." The prince turned in the saddle and shot the twin a glare but Elladan only raised his brows playfully daring Legolas to make a comment.  
  
Legolas sighed in defeat. He knew better to respond to the bribe for Elladan was right. He tended to get hurt more often than the ranger, especially when they traveled together. He could hear the twins laughing softly and his pride bristled slightly. Even Aragorn shook suspiciously against his back and he knew this time it was not from the cold.  
  
He ignored their soft laughter and turned his attention to their surroundings focusing on the eerie quiet that existed in this area. Part of it was due to the extreme cold but a larger portion of the blame could be fixed on the fact that orcs and other foul creatures tended to use this pass from time to time to cross over the mountains as well.  
  
At the crest of the mountain, the road ran through a narrow canyon. The rocky walls rose steeply on either side then rounded off at the top and gently sloped downward. Low bushes and large boulders were scattered on both sides of the slopes. Several horses at once could hide behind a number of the boulders, so large were they. Snow covered every overhang and outcropping of rock visible to the eye which made the steep walls look like a solid sheet of snow. The thick white coating only made the boulders look larger than they already were.  
  
The riders approached the canyon silently and cautiously. Legolas' senses prickled with unseen danger and that feeling grew stronger as they approached the rift. His eyes darted back and forth trying to locate the source of his growing unease. He studied the tops of the canyon walls and sloping mountainside but could find nothing unusual. He whispered in alarm, "Aragorn, something is amiss. I can feel it."  
  
Trusting the Elf's instincts without question, the ranger immediately pulled on the reins halting his horse. Elladan and Elrohir followed suit.  
  
"What is it?" Elladan whispered as he stopped his horse next to Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Legolas turned to face the twin, "Something is wrong. Can you not feel it?"  
  
Elladan studied the narrow rift carefully and concentrated. All his senses were heightened, straining to pinpoint any source of danger. Then he felt it, a light tickling had started at his spine and crept slowly up his neck. Legolas was right, something was amiss. He turned his eyes turned to his brother in alarm but Elrohir had already sensed what Legolas had. The Elf sat perfectly straight in the saddle and stared forward with an intensity only an Elf could manage.  
  
Although Aragorn had not the Elven senses of his friend or brothers, he too began to feel a small measure of danger creep into his consciousness. Without understanding why, he felt an overwhelming need to flee, to run as far and as fast away from this place as he could. Instead he held the reins steady and turned to his brothers.  
  
The horses too had felt a growing sense of danger. They stamped their hooves in alarm and Aragorn had to pull hard on the reins to keep his horse under control. "We must leave, now." Aragorn's brow furrowed in worry.  
  
Legolas spoke quietly as if his voice alone would bring forth the danger, "Yes, we will have to turn back and take the long way around. We should not venture forth any further. We know not what awaits us."  
  
The horses had become more and more agitated while they quietly conversed. Aragorn's steed began sidestepping nervously and the ranger tugged on the reigns gently, trying to calm the animal. When Elrohir's horse bumped the ranger's, the horse let out a loud whinny and panicked altogether.  
  
Aslathon reared on his hind legs, causing his riders to grab for something to hang on to. Legolas' wove his fingers through the horse's thick mane and hung on. Since Aragorn had lost his grip on the reins the only thing he could grab hold of was Legolas. The ranger wrapped his arms around his friend to avoid being thrown.  
  
In its panicked state, the hold on its mane felt restricting so the horse reared up again, its terror mounting. Legolas lost his grip and he and Aragorn tumbled from the panicked horse and hit the ground. The ranger managed to twist his body so he landed on his hands and knees but Legolas was not so lucky. Unable to twist as nimbly as the ranger due to his healing injury, he landed on his back hard. The force of the landing knocked the air out of him and he lay stunned for several moments, unable to move.  
  
The frantic horse raced forward madly through the narrow canyon. Elladan and Elrohir struggled to bring their own frightened mounts under control. Desperately, each pulled on the reins trying to speak comforting words to the horses but both were so panicked they did not hear the Elves soothing voices.  
  
When his horse tossed its head, Elrohir lost his grip on the reins. He was thrown from his horse as it bucked wildly. Luckily, the soft snow cushioned his fall. He rolled out of the way narrowly avoiding the stamping hooves as his horse disappeared into the narrow canyon after Aslathon.  
  
Elladan had finally managed to bring his horse under control. Its sides heaved from the exertion and it whinnied in distress. Aragorn scrambled to his feet and grabbed the dangling reins of Legolas' horse as it reared up before it too, could dart through the canyon. He struggled with it for several anxious moments but finally, he was able to bring the frightened animal under control.  
  
All this happened in but a few short moments. Aragorn took several deep breaths and glanced at his brothers. Elrohir had already regained his feet and was aiding Elladan in calming his terrified horse. His eyes quickly searched for Legolas. He found the Elf sitting on the ground, his back to a large boulder.  
  
The ranger quickly passed the reins off to Elrohir. "Take the horses. I will see to Legolas." He ran forward and knelt beside his friend. The Elf's head was bent and he could hear his ragged breathing. Aragorn grasped the slender shoulders gently and called to his friend, "Legolas."  
  
The Elf's eyes snapped up and he fixed his gaze on Aragorn. The ranger immediately frowned. Legolas' complexion was far too pale and his eyes were wide in his face. He held his hand over his side grimacing in pain. With grim determination Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm and pulled him up. "Come my friend, we must make haste!" He wrapped his arm around the Elf's waist to help support him.  
  
Before they could move further, Aragorn was startled by a cry from the twins. He looked up in surprise though he should not have been. Only something ill would make the horses react as they had. To his horror, where there were none before, he now saw several wargs watching them from the top of the canyon.  
  
**********************************  
  
The horses screamed in renewed terror and began their struggles anew as the creatures began sprinting towards them. Elrohir fought to keep his hold on the reins of the remaining horses. If they lost them now, they would be in serious trouble.  
  
Aragorn lowered Legolas to the ground and drew his sword. "Stay here," he told the elf sternly. Without waiting for an answer, he ran forward to meet the wargs before they could get too close to Legolas and the horses. He heard someone shout his name but he ignored it and focused on the battle about to begin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elladan running beside him already stringing his bow.  
  
He met the first warg with a viscous chop to its head. His blade glanced off the thick skull and stunned the warg for several moments. It shook its head and let out an angry growl. The creature turned to face the ranger then ran towards him a second time. Aragorn waited until the last moment then moved to the side to avoid the snapping jaws. He turned around sharply and stabbed his sword through the beast's side. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud.  
  
Aragorn had no time to regain his breath though, for another one tried to run past him. It had smelled Elves and a wild frenzy had taken hold of the creature. The ranger pierced the creature's back leg with his blade as it ran by him. It turned its head with a loud yelp and knocked the ranger to the ground. The warg leaped at Aragorn, its gaping jaws dripping with saliva. Without thinking he thrust his sword into the creatures mouth, piercing its brain and killing it instantly. The ranger rolled the creature off him and jumped to his feet.  
  
Several arrows whizzed past his ear and he automatically ducked. Aragorn heard a heavy thud behind him and when he turned he found a dead warg lying at his feet. His brother's arrow protruded from the creature's eye. He glanced at his brother and nodded quickly in thanks.  
  
Elladan smiled grimly and dropped his bow lightly to the ground. The creatures were now too close for him to use his bow effectively. The Elf grasped his knives and slashed at the neck of a warg as it jumped at him.  
  
Aragorn yanked his sword out of the side of the creature he had just killed. A low growl alerted him and he ducked just in time to avoid the biting jaws of another warg. It leapt over him and continued to run towards Elladan and Legolas.  
  
The ranger made to follow it but just then a heavy weight hit his back and knocked him to the ground. He could feel hot breath at the back of his neck. He rolled hard to the right, throwing the creature off balance. It toppled to the side and Aragorn slit its throat with his blade when it hit the ground.  
  
His looked up and searched for his brother. He found Elladan on his back, a large warg was looming over him effectively pinning him to the ground. The Elf's hands were at the creature's neck struggling to keep its snapping teeth away from his throat. Aragorn charged forward but was halted when he practically ran into another creature.  
  
With a viscious cry he hacked at the warg with all his strength, fear for his brother making his blows even fiercer. He kicked the creature over after he'd killed it and ran forward hoping he was not too late to help Elladan.  
  
******************************  
  
Elladan jumped to his feet as Aragorn rushed to his side. Out of breath, but relieved to find his brother alive and well, the ranger pulled his brother forward and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.  
  
The Elf was a bit taken back at the gesture. His arms automatically encircled Aragorn and absently he patted his back. "Are you well Estel?"  
  
"I am fine, just very glad to find you alive brother." The ranger pulled back and looked at his brother, relief written all over his face.  
  
Elladan's eyes narrowed in understanding. His brother must have seen him pinned to the ground by that last warg. Though exceptionally strong, the Elf had dispatched the creature after several anxious moments. "  
  
A look of understanding passed between the two brothers. Although no creatures remained alive that they could see, they knew not how many had managed to slip past them. Both turned and ran back towards Elrohir and Legolas.  
  
Aragorn's mind raced as he ran. He knew not if Legolas had been grievously hurt when he was thrown from the horse. If he had been, the Elf would not be able to fight and though his brother was a fierce warrior, Elrohir could not defend both Legolas and the horses against a large number of wargs. He would be overwhelmed.  
  
When they reached Legolas and Elrohir he felt both a wave of relief and dread wash over him. The first thing he saw was the horses. They were tethered to small bush prancing nervously. Sweat glistened on their coats and they tossed their heads when they saw Aragorn and Elladan approach.  
  
The ranger ignored them for the moment and searched for his friend and brother. Beside him, Elladan called out softly, his voice echoing in the quiet.  
  
"Elrohir! Legolas!"  
  
Silence was their only answer.  
  
This time Aragorn tried, "Elrohir!" He waited several moments and when he got no response he called again, "Legolas!"  
  
He turned his head sharply, he thought he had heard someone call his name albeit faintly.  
  
Elladan grabbed his arm and steered him towards the edge of the road. "I heard Legoals' voice Estel. They are down here."  
  
The ranger peered over the side and what he saw made his stomach clench in fear.  
  
The mountain sloped gently downward for a short distance then abruptly fell sharply downward forming a steep cliff. It was here that Legolas lay sprawled on his stomach, the upper portion of his body hanging over the side.  
  
Elladan reached him first. Seeing what Legolas held on to, he tried desperately to grab his brother arm as well.  
  
The prince shook his head, "Nay Elladan! Grab my legs, I am slipping forward!"  
  
Seeing that Legolas was indeed being pulled forward slowly, Elladan wrapped his arms around Legolas' legs and braced his feet in the loose dirt.  
  
A second later, Aragorn reached their side. Immediately, he assessed the situation. Elladan had a firm grip on Legolas and at present, seemed to holding onto the Elf without too much difficulty. The ranger dropped to his knees beside his friend and looked down.  
  
Elrohir held on tightly to Legolas' arms with both hands and his feet struggled to find a foothold on the smooth cliff. Aragorn could see the motion loosening his friend's grip on his brother's arms. He spoke softly, "Elrohir, you must not move!"  
  
Elrohir stopped his efforts immediately and looked up. He fixed his gaze on Aragorn's face. "Estel, I cannot find purchase on these cursed rocks! I am unable to pull myself up and I think Legolas has not the strength to do it." The twin turned his eyes worridly to Legolas.  
  
With barely the breath to answer, Legolas managed to gasp out, "He is right Aragorn, I am sorry. I cannot pull him up."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head, "It is all right my friend. It is not your fault for you are yet injured." He leaned forward and touched the Elf's shoulder, "Can you hold onto him a moment longer?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head fiercely, "I will."  
  
The raner straightened and turned to speak to Elladan, "We have not the time to fetch the rope from Legolas' pack for Elrohir is slipping even as we speak."  
  
Elladan nodded, he knew what they must do. He tightened his grip further on the prince's legs and called out softly, "Hang on tightly Legolas! Estel and I will pull you up."  
  
Legolas answered impatiently, "You must hurry Elladan! I am losing my grip!"  
  
Aragorn stood and braced himself behind his brother. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Elf's middle, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"On three. . . one, two, three!"  
  
Together, Elladan and Aragorn pulled. Slowly, they dragged Legolas backwards over the rough earth with Elrohir in tow.  
  
Legolas tried to keep his expression neutral, but the pain already throbbing in his side, blossomed into a full blown inferno. He pressed his lips together and stifled a moan.  
  
Although Legolas clung to his arms fiercely, Elrohir could feel the prince's grip slowly weakening. He tightened his grip on his friend's arms and tried to peer into Legolas' eyes, but the Elf's hair obscured his face.  
  
Before long, the previously dangling Elf found himself at the top of the cliff lying in the dirt next to Leoglas. He struggled to calm his racing heart. That had been close!  
  
Before he had even caught his breath, Aragorn and Elladan were at his side, pulling him further away from the edge of the cliff. Elladan pulled him up and gave him a fierce hug, "If you ever do that again brother, I will throw you over the side myself!"  
  
Elrohir grinned, he could hear the relief in his brother's voice. "If I ever do that again brother, I think I would rather fall than face your wrath." Both twins laughed softly.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and smiled. Those two would never change. Joking was their way of relieving their tension and worry. He supposed it was far better than yelling or becoming angry. He too hugged Elrohir as soon as Elladan released his twin. "I am glad you are well Elrohir." He looked at him sideways, "You *are* well, are you not?"  
  
Elrohir nodded and laughed, "Yes, I am well Estel. I am not sorry to say, you will not be able to mother me as you have Legolas!" Suddenly alarmed, he turned to see how the prince fared and found the Elf still on his back, eyes closed.  
  
TBC...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Goma-Ryu- So glad you drink diet too! LOL Otherwise, all that hard work at the gym would be for naught! LOL Here is more, hope you like it! :)  
  
Lady of the Forest! Thanks for adding me to your list of favorites! :) I don't mind crazy fans at all! Wow! Better than pizza even! That's gotta be good! LOL  
  
Nebride-*bowing, bowing, bowing* I, I, I, *slightly tongue-tied* I'm sooooooo happy to have you here! I ABSOLUTELY, adore, worship, love your stories! You can probably tell huh? LOL I only review your story after every chapter! I am sooooooooo glad to hear that the ending will be happy! YAY! *wipes forehead* Whew! You had me worried there for a minute! LOL My nails are even starting to grow again! ;) I'm so glad you like my story so far too. You have made me one very happy camper as I always am when one of my favorite authors reads and reviews my story! It's an absolutely humbling experience! :) Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think! It means a lot to me! And yes, YOU do write nail biters! Even worse than mine! LOL But I still love your stories all the same! ;) *bowing, bowing, bowing as I slowly walk away* :)  
  
princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: I think I may be leaving that "one" orc story for another time. But let me tell you about this plushie thing. LOL It's not an actual, physical plushie, in any sense of the word. But it is. It's more of a mental, kind of physical plushie. Ok, that made absolutely no sense whatsoever! LOL Anyway, id does not actually exist in "our" time, only in Elvish time. But it is still real. WHAT I'm trying to say is, it only exists in the mind of believers! So I can't actually send you a picture or tell you where to get one! LOL That you will have to come up with on your own or maybe you can ask merrylyn where you can get one from. I am having mine made by a Mirkwood seamstress since I have connections to our blond god and it will be inspected by Merrylyn as soon as it's ready. She will make sure it is up to code for me. She is the one who let me borrow hers and once I have my own, I can give hers back to her so she can quit using that Gimli plushie she has had to make do with! It's been doing funny things to her mind! :D And as to why Leggy is so stubborn? Well, don't we just love him that way? ;) I will try to read those stories ASAP. Things have been pretty hectic of late. Graduation is coming up and I've got a final report and a fianl exam to study for. As soon as that is over I'll be able to devote more time to writing and reading stories! :) I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far!  
  
Lovely Elven Princess: Thanks for adding me to your list of fav's! :) I've often done the same thing! When it is 3:00 am when you finish reading a story, the last thing you want to do is write a review. So I understand! Thanks for reviewing now though! Glad you like the story and thanks for the compliments! :)  
  
Jessie-Greenleaf: *grins evily* Yeah, danger left behind huh?! LOL Here's a new chappy for ya! :)  
  
Shauna: Yes, you were right. The last two chapters were fillers more than anything. I guess in this chapter evil did catch up with them though! ;) Oh, you are just too good! That recurring injury is rearing it's ugly head yet again, is it not?! *evil grin* Yup, home is looming on the horizon, we are nearing the end. That is, unless those darn plot bunnies have their way with me again! LOL And don't worry, I didn't change a thing! You most definitely earned that Golden Fortune Teller Globe for a reason! AND here is a smidgen of more action for ya too! :) LOL ROTLMHO! I'm sitting here right now reading/writing/responding to reviews INSTEAD of typing a report that is due on Tuesday! So, I guess you and I are alike in that way! LOL Well, so glad you've stuck this far with me! And so glad you like this story! I always look forward to your reviews! Hope you like this chapter too! :) BTW...what does MLA stand for?  
  
szhismine: :( I didn't get your review of chapter 18! Pooh on FF.net! ARG! This is too frustrating! Well, I'm glad I did get your review of this chapter (19)! :) As always, thanks for your reviews, even if I don't get to see them all! :)  
  
Elenora: ROTFLMHO! "Decrepid???!!!" That painted quite a funny image in my head! LOL As for where this is going...I don't think everything will be answered with this story alone though I do have plans for further stories. :) I'm afraid that crease in your, *clears throat* well, you know, it's not going anywhere! Especially after you read this chapter! And as for Leggy's fanny in the fire! It's in the fire!! LOL Glad you've enjoyed the story!  
  
legolasluva: Though it takes incredibly long to post a response to each and every review FF allows me to see, I really try hard to do that. I know from personal experience, when an author responds to you, it makes you feel all warm and tingly inside! :) So I try to do that for my readers/reviewers to let them know how much I appreciate the fact they have chosen to read my story. I am happy you enjoy my story too! :)  
  
sabercrazy: Yes, we are all pretty "sadistic" aren't we! :D They all wear angst, stubborness and friendship very well! I enjoy reading them in all those lovely colors! :) Here's more for you! :)  
  
Lady Lenna: Now you sound like me! LOL More angst, more angst! I think that is my favorite saying when I review! LOL I'll oblige you a tad! :)  
  
White Wolf: Good questions! LOL Here's the answers in this chapter! LOL And here is more for you! Hope you like it! LOL :)  
  
Imbefaniel: Ok, this is where *I* pictured them on the map...When Leggy ran off, he was on the Anduin banks just past the River Gladden. Then he ran east into the forest where Elrohir found him. Then they came back out towards the west and traveled north again, finally meeting up with the Old Road, taking that over the pass. They are heading for Rivendell now. Now I know my descriptions probably are far from being accurate but at any rate, that's my take on where they are. Hope that cleared things up for ya! :)  
  
Karri: Glad you like the little ittby bitty smidgen of Leggy's horse! :) My professors are mean!!! My graduate project is due this coming week and a report is due this coming week and I have a KILLER final to study for next week AND it's the day before graduation, May 9! SO, it's been and it's gonna be a busy two weeks for me! :( I hope I get to write and post! :)  
  
merrylyn: Ok, guess what!? My Leggy plushie is FINALLY ready for your inspection! ;) I'm sending it to you via Leggy's messenger hawk! (It's a really strong hawk!) When you get it, please inspect if for any inconsistencies or flaws and let me know the results of your inspection. The hawk will wait until you are done so you can send it back with him along with your findings. :) Is that ok? I really tried to hurry that Mirkwood seamstress cause I am worried about your sanity! I think that Gimli plushie is doing something to your mind! LOL Especially, since you slipped that blond wig over his red hair! I think it may be a tad angry with you for that stunt! Your Leggy plushie is just fine though so don't worry! He's been getting plenty of squeezes from me lately! If mine meets code, you will soon have yours back then you can squeeze him all you want! LOL I am excited to have my very own Leggy plushie!!!!!! I've actually had a couple of people ask what a Leggy plushie is and where can they get one! LOL I just told one reviewer that maybe she can ask you where she can get a Leggy plushie too! So, you might get an inquiry about it! LOL And don't worry, I don't feel a burn out coming for a looooong time! :) I enjoy writing too much to stop now! I'm addicted! LOL Well, if you are a fangirl floozy, what does that make me?! LOL So glad you liked the Oliphant cloud. That little bit of inspiration just hit me out of the blue (no pun intended! LOL) My lips are still sealed as to my connections with our blond god! ;) and I didn't hear that exclamation, what was that??????? ;) And I sure don't mind if the review comments are as long as the chapter! I'm glad so many people take the time to respond to my story! Sure makes me happy! Ok, I think I've blabbed long enough! Can't wait for you to inspect my Leggy plushie! Hope that seamstress did a good job or I will have to tell on her to Leggy!!  
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: I've actually thought about doing a prequel! :) It's something I may tackle later on so keep your eyes peeled. :) And, I'm gonna fry your brain just a little with this cliffy. :) *smiles innocently* LOL I hope you like this chapter too! :)  
  
lessien Helyanwe: Well, I certainly don't want you to die! I tried to get this chappy out fast, I really did! LOL :)  
  
White Wolf: I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! I hope you liked the rest of it! :)  
  
Rath: I love the way you amended that statement "...and Legolas slightly stubborn. Ok, so really stubborn, but that's nice." That was too funny! Yes, Leggy is truly stubborn isn't he!? LOL I'm glad you like Elladan and Elrohir too. They are not as easy to write about as I thought they'd be! :)  
  
Legilmalith: Thanks for your Easter wishes for my family and me! That was very thoughtful of you! :) I hope your Easter was nice as well! ;) I don't think the cliffies will be stopping any time soon though! LOL I do try to thank each person who has reviewed and added me to their list of favorites. It's always an honor when someone does that! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ;)  
  
Lady Jaina: Glad you liked that chapter! Hope you like this one too! :)  
  
O. B. I. M. : Here's another for you! I'm glad you like the story! ;)  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion: Well, I guess the drop just got a lot steeper. . . literally! LOL Hey, you sound like the witch from The Wizard Of Oz! She ALWAYS gave me the creeps, even now! :O I'm afraid them little plot bunnies are quite immune to any kind of noxious spray you can pelt them with! :( They just are resourceful little buggers! LOL  
  
LOTRFaith: Well, here's another TBC! :) *runs and hides then peeks out* Hope you like it! :)  
  
krisnkriss: No, no more cloaks. :) *evil grin* I don't think he should donate it though! He just may have need of it yet! :D Aack! Ok, I'm writing, I'm writing! Sheeesh! ;D 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tolkien and not little 'ol me! No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.   
  
As always a continue thanks goes out to all that have taken the time to read and review my story! You have my undying gratitude! J I continue to quote Shirebound when I say, "I walk on the shoulders of giants." Thanks for letting me be a part of this wonderful world! Thanks to those that have put me on their favorites list as well: krisnkriss; Lady Jaina; chescaotaku; Elenora; O.B.I.M.; Shauna; Karri;   
  
KC-Kick Camel; Astarael; Jessica332; princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir; CartDi; pupulupk; Legilmalith; Sporky Doom; merrylyn; kelly; szhismine; Lilly Blackstar; kuramaswildfire; Lamoo; TrinityTheSheDevil; Lovely Elven Princess; Lady of the Forest; andrea and White Wolf. Please keep those reviews coming! They are the source of my inspiration! J  
  
I apologize if I left anyone out of my review comments for I appreciate them all!   
  
And last…  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone! Hope there is not too many! Please keep in mind I am definitely not an expert on Middle Earth geography! I only look at Tolkien's map and make my own interpretations. J So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it.   
  
I would like to sincerely apologize for making all of you wait so long for this chapter! I had a final exam last Thursday, graduated with my Masters on Friday, had a party on Saturday, spent Sunday (Mother's Day) with the family and going out to eat and spent all of last week recuperating with writer's block! LOL It's been a busy two to three weeks for me!! Yes, I know it's been longer than that since I've updated but I took a week to recover from all the stress! Oh, and since we've only got a week and three days left of school year, I'm trying to tie things up there as well. You know, inventory, CUM folders, packing up my classroom to move to a different room, yada, yada, yada. All that jazz! But, now I'm back and I thank you all for waiting so patiently! I hope you are all still waiting and did not abandon me! ;) YES! I AM A GADUATION NOW!!!! LOL ;) Can you tell? My spelling abilities just dropped dramatically! Kidding, kidding! LOL  
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
For a short moment, Aragorn was unable to move. He finally regained control of his limbs and hastened to Legolas' side. Gently, he shook the Elf's shoulder and called to him in an urgent voice, "Legolas!"  
  
Blue eyes opened slowly, coming to rest on the ranger's worried face. A wry smile pulled at the corners of Legolas' mouth as he watched the human's expression change from worried to puzzled then finally exasperation. The ranger shook his head and scolded him at the same time.  
  
"You will be the death of me Legolas! You put a score of gray hairs on my head just now!" He cuffed the Elf's head lightly then looked at Elrohir, "Tell me what brought you to the edge of this cliff? Why were you dangling over the side brother?"  
  
The twin grinned sheepishly at the young human as he helped Legolas sit up, "It was not my fault Estel! The warg dragged me over the side!"  
  
Aragorn started to ask how the creature had managed that feat then shook his head again. On second thought, maybe it was better if he did not know.  
  
All four warily made their way up the hillside to the horses. Aragorn snuck a glance at Legoals taking note of his pinched, tired features. It was a good thing Elrohir had managed to secure the horses before the wargs attacked, otherwise they too, would have run off. He did not think Legolas could make it far on foot.   
  
The prince had insisted he was fine and had in fact, refused to allow Aragorn to examine his injuries. The ranger could not help but worry though. He was sure supporting Elrohir's weight and the strain of being pulled across the rough ground had done little to hasten the Elf's healing ribs and side. He resolved to keep a close eye on the stubborn prince the remainder of the way home.   
  
They mounted the horses as before. The only difference being that now the twins rode double astride Elladan's horse and Legolas had insisted on taking the reins from Aragorn. The ranger allowed this without protest, after all, if Legolas had been strong enough to support his brother's weight he could certainly hold the reins.  
  
They rode in silence for several moments before Aragorn leaned forward and asked quietly, "Do you think the horses escaped the wargs?"  
  
Legolas turned his head slightly to respond, "I know not Aragorn. However, if we do not find them along the way, perhaps we can hope they made it home."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head, he thought as much. He turned his gaze to the road ahead carefully studying every boulder for hidden dangers.  
  
Midway down the mountainside they found the tracks. Legolas spoke softly, "It would seem my friend, that the horses made it this far at least. Neither set of tracks show signs of injury to the horses. Perhaps they will make it home before us."  
  
The ranger studied the tracks as well from his perch atop Legolas' horse. "It would seem you are right my friend. Their pace is fast, they are headed for home."  
  
It was dark before they finally reached the bottom of the pass and the shelter of the trees. None of them had wanted to stop before reaching the woods, so they had pressed on despite the setting sun.   
  
Elladan swung his legs over the side of his horse and dropped softly to the ground. "This looks like a good place to camp for the night. The trees are thick here and should offer us some cover." He turned to look back at his twin, "What do you think brother?"  
  
Dropping lightly beside his Elladan, Elrohir answered softly, "Yes, but we must not make a fire." He turned to Legolas, amusement twinkling in his eyes, "Do you need help dismounting Legolas? I would be happy to give you aid."  
  
The prince glowered at the twin as he slid from his horse gracefully. "Help I do not need Elrohir. What I do need is a pail of mud to dump over your head. Maybe then you will hold your tongue!"  
  
Elrohir laughed jovially. "You could try, though I do not think you would succeed."  
  
Legolas shook his head in disgust. He watched as Aragorn jumped off the horse then took the reins of both horses and led them to a nearby pine tree. He tied the reins to a low branch making sure the knot was secure.   
  
The woodland Elf laid his palm against the rough bark of the tree and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply, letting the fresh scent of pine soothe his mind and tired body. The leaves rustled softly as they fluttered gently in the breeze. Legolas smiled in contentment and looked up, the trees were talking to each other. He could hear the joy in their voices at having Elves in their midst and let the warmth trickle through him, gathering strength from their happiness. He started slightly when his name was called.  
  
Legolas turned to find Aragorn looking at him expectantly. He raised his eyebrows in question, " What is it my friend?"  
  
Aragorn steeled himself for an argument, "Come sit over here so I can look at your wounds."   
  
The Elf let out an exaggerated sigh. "I have already told you Aragorn, I am fine."  
  
"I know what you told me my friend but it would set my mind at ease if you would let me see to your injuries."  
  
Legolas knew Aragorn would only pester him until he gave in, "Very well, but only if you promise to stop fussing so much when you are done."   
  
The ranger looked at him in mock hurt. Legolas shook his head in defeat. He knew he would get no such promise from his friend. Feeling like a small Elfling in trouble, he made his way over to Aragorn, reluctance in every movement.   
  
"Ai, by the Valar Legolas! I am not an orc bent on torture! Must you drag your feet?" The ranger's exasperation was evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes, if you insist on treating me as such, then I shall act as one!" The Elf grinned mischievously.   
  
Aragorn could not help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth in response to his friend's jest.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir laughed merrily.   
  
The ranger looked over at his brothers his expression serious again, "You two are not helping matters! Now be quiet before I tell Legolas about the time I had to treat both of you for more than just bruised knees!"   
  
Elrohir's eyes widened, "You would not Estel!"  
  
Aragorn nodded emphatically, "I would! Now leave us in peace or Legolas will never let me look at his injuries if you two keep laughing at him all the time."  
  
The twins went back to the task of setting up camp, casting casual glances towards the two friends from time to time.   
  
The ranger seated his friend on the ground and placed his medicine pack next to the Elf. He lifted Legolas' tunic and began his inspection in the dim moonlight.  
  
"What happened Aragorn?"  
  
The ranger looked up, puzzlement on his face.  
  
Legolas repeated the question, "To your brothers. What happened to your brothers?"  
  
Aragorn smiled remembering the incident then went back to his inspection, probing gently with his fingers. "That story I will save for another time my friend."   
  
Elrohir eyed them suspiciously as the two friends continued to talk quietly.   
  
Using clean bandages, Aragorn bound the Elf's ribs tightly and reapplied the bandage to the wound at his side. Aragorn pulled Legolas' tunic down then kneeled in front of him. He carefully peeled the bandage off the Elf's head and studied the cut. It was already closed, leaving only a jagged pink scar that would fade quickly. The ranger gently rubbed a salve on the healed cut then sat back on his heels when he was done. "The cut on your head has healed well my friend, though your ribs and side are not healing as quickly as I would like. The recent strain put on them seems to have hindered the healing a little. I suspect you were in a great deal of pain while holding Elrohir, were you not?"  
  
Legolas nodded reluctantly, "I was, but the pain has passed. Now that you have satisfied your mothering instinct Aragorn, perhaps you will forgo these constant examinations. No longer is there need to treat me as an invalid, would you not agree my friend?" Legolas smiled and raised his eyebrows in question.   
  
The human offered a smile in response but did not answer.   
  
"Estel, you and Legolas must have something to eat." Elladan crouched next to the two friends and handed each of them a portion of dried meat and dried fruits.   
  
Aragorn took the offerings gratefully and seated himself next to Legolas comfortably. The moonlight cast a pale light upon the trees, outlining their dim shapes in gray. Crickets chirped merrily, their gentle song offering comfort.   
  
"We should reach Imladris by late afternoon tomorrow." Elrohir glanced at Aragorn mischievously, "Father will not be happy at your appearance Estel. Nor will he be happy to find Legolas has taken hurt, again."  
  
"Twas not our fault Elrohir! Trouble has a way of finding us it seems!"  
  
"It seems trouble finds you both and those that travel with you!" Elladan laughed softly.  
  
Legolas pointed out, "You should not laugh Elladan, for I think Lord Elrond will be displeased with you and Elrohir as well. Both of you look as if a hoard of wargs took you out to play!" The Elf laughed merrily when both twins scowled at his comment.  
  
"All right, we shall all be in trouble when he sees us. I think our appearance leaves much to be desired!" Elrohir ran his fingers through his tangled hair, "We had better look for a stream to wash up in before we reach home. Perhaps we can make ourselves presentable and he will not notice."  
  
Elladan shook his head sadly, "No, he will notice no matter what we do. Father has a way of seeing through any attempts of deception. Beside, he will have to look at Legolas' injuries and he is sure to have questions about that! He will also notice that Estel is wearing your cloak brother and not his own. No, I'm afraid there is no point in trying to keep the truth from father. Besides, we will have to inform him of what Estel and Legolas have seen."  
  
Elladan turned to Aragorn, "Estel, you said there were orcs in the woods just past the Gladdens?"  
  
The ranger nodded his head, "Yes, that is where I found Legolas."  
  
"That in itself is not uncommon for it is close to Dol Guldur. But the large number of orcs traveling together is." Elladan shook his head in confusion. He now turned to Legolas, "You also said the band that injured you was joining another?"  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, "Yes. I know not the exact number, but there was quite a few."   
  
Aragorn spoke up, "They searched for us for a long time as well. I heard a couple of them arguing about it. One of them mentioned Duglek, their leader. It is this one I think, that pressed them to search for us so long. They even managed to track us all the way to the cave, and that was a long ways from where Legolas first ran into them."   
  
"I do not know why, but orcs are venturing ever more into the realm of Elves. And I am sure those wargs we ran into were searching for us as well. Perhaps father will have the answers for us." Elladan sat quietly, lost in thought.  
  
Legolas did not mention his encounter with Beleth. The grief was still too near for words. Perhaps once they reached Rivendell, he could talk to Lord Elrond about it. But until then, he could not bring himself to talk of it.   
  
Elrohir brushed the crumbs from his lap and stood up, "I will take the first watch, the rest of you get some rest. You all look as if you could use it." He glanced meaningfully at Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn lay quietly on Elladan's bedroll, having insisted that Legolas use his. The stubborn prince had refused at first pointing out gently that Elves did not feel the cold as humans did. But the ranger knew the Elf's injuries had made him more susceptible to the elements than he let on.   
  
To avoid hearing the two friends argue endlessly and knowing Legolas and his human brother would have need of warmth, Elladan had quickly offered his bedroll to his younger brother. He had, in fact, planned on offering his bedroll to Aragorn anyway, but the two friends had begun their debate before he could voice his offer.   
  
Elladan now lay close to Aragorn, his head pillowed by his cloak and eyes glazed over in sleep.   
  
He could hear Elrohir singing softly in the tree above their small camp. He smiled to himself and turned over on his side. Legolas lay on his bedroll next to him, his hands clasped loosely on his chest. He could see that the Elf was not asleep but looking up at the stars that peeked between the thick green canopy. He turned his head when he felt Aragorn's gaze on him.  
  
Aragorn tried to make his voice sound casual, "What troubles you my friend? Something heavy seems to weigh on your mind for I have often found you lost in thought."  
  
Legolas ignored the question and gazed up at the stars again. He spoke softly, "Earendil is hidden from my eyes tonight Aragorn, the trees are thick."  
  
Aragorn frowned, something was troubling his friend but he decided not to press the issue. Legolas would tell him when he was ready. Instead he offered what comfort he could. The ranger put his hand on top of the Elf's and squeezed it gently. "But it is there my friend, even if we cannot see it. Its light can not be quenched."  
  
The Elf sighed in contentment. Aragorn's simple gesture was comforting. He counted himself blessed to have such a friend. Slowly, the Elf's eyes glazed over in sleep.  
  
Aragorn gazed at the sky, his eyes automatically searching for Earendil just as his friend had done. He smiled ruefully to himself and shook his head. They would finally reach home tomorrow. He would feel better when his father could make sure Legolas's injuries were healing properly. Even though the Elf was healing, the ranger could not help the twinge of worry that lingered in his mind. Gradually, Aragorn fell asleep as well, his hand still clasped loosely over his friend's.  
  
TBC…  
  
**************************************************************************   
  
Freda: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Please see my explanation right above the start of Chapter 21. J Thanks for hanging in there!   
  
Starkeeper: I hope you aren't dead! LOL I updated as soon as I could. I explained before the start of this chapter why it took me so long to update. I'm glad you've stuck with me!  
  
Unknowen: Yes, I plan on writing more. I will not leave this unfinished! I'm glad you like the story. J  
  
Falastinnen: Thanks for reviewing! ;) Glad you like it!   
  
Narouki: Wow! How early do you get up to read in the moring? I'm half asleep in the morning and can barely make my way to the shower! LOL J  
  
Mer: So glad you're hooked on this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it! J  
  
Kirsten: I'm back, I'm back! I hope the wait didn't disappoint you too bad! J   
  
attack wing: Hope you found the rest of the story to your liking! J  
  
Shandrial: Ha ha! Yeah, I like it when all four of them are out and about! Especiall when there are baddies lurking! ;) I'm sorry it's been awhile since my last update but I'm glad you're sticking around! J  
  
Kane: Glad you like this story so far! ;)  
  
Legolas4me: Well, here you go. Now you'll know what happened to Leggy! ;D Hope you enjoy.   
  
Lily Blackstar: Thanks for sticking with me! Glad you like this story too! J  
  
Trilku-sama: Hope this chapter holds your love as well. LOL J  
  
Imberfaniel: Oooh, hope you made a new bow! You just have the worst luck with it don't you? L I'm glad you're still sticking with me! J  
  
Lamoo: Don't worry, I'd never kill Leggy! Ever! J Glad you like the story so far! Hope you continue to enjoy it. J  
  
szhismine: See, I didn't hurt him again! He's been through enough don't you think?! ;D And I did see your review! J Glad your still sticking by me! J  
  
LOTRFaith: Yeah, don't we all wish Leggy was our friend! Tee hee! J  
  
Krsnkriss: LOL! I didn't hurt the Elf! I didn't! LOL Although, I must admit, angst in healthy doses is always a good thing! ;) Oooh, I don't know if rabid fans are a good thing! LOL I wrote as fast as I could, really I did! :D  
  
Fantasia: Yup, love to write those cliffies, but not read them! LOL  
  
Legolasluva: Hello? Hello, hello? You aren't dead yet are you? L I hope not! I enjoy my reviewers too much to have them die on me! LOL J Here is more "mothering" of our Leggy for you! LOL  
  
Shadow Warrior: Wow, in one go! I bet that was a long read huh? LOL Glad you like it though! J  
  
xsilicax: LOL Ride along in peace??? What kind of boring story would that be!? LOL As for Aragorn suffering from the cold, well, it plays into this chappy just a tad! J  
  
Elentari Manwe: No way would I ever kill Leggy! *mouth falls to the floor aghast!* NO WAY! LOL See, he's just fine now! J  
  
sabercrazy: They're getting there, slowly but surely! J And the Elf's healing, he's healing! LOL  
  
Shauna: I know EXACLY how you feel about that 10 page paper thing! Blech! :P These past two weeks was really overwhelming for me but now I'm done! You will get there too if you haven't already! J Hang in there! I'm glad my story has had such a positive affect on you! It's nice that my words can make someone so happy! Ok, as far as your predictions, I guess you could say Leggy is out of it a little, though not quite in the way you are thinking. And Aragorn is worried about him, that's true. And I guess in a sense they did find the horses (or their tracks anyway). And that bad orc, hmmmm, your warm on that one. Warm though, not quite hot! LOL Cool plot penguins you have! Yes, those plot bunnies have a way of driving you insane don't they! LOL AND, I didn't leave you with a cliffy this time! At least I don't think it's one. Some people may think differently! LOL Ok, as always, thanks for the review and for sticking by me all this time! You always make my day with your reviews! J  
  
Lovely Elven Princess: I haven't done anything to him, honest! You can stop hyperventilating now! LOL Thanks for the Easter wish! J Ooooh, don't be surprised if your Leggy stand-up disappears from your room! LOL Just kidding! I've got a huge TTT poster of Leggy in my office and it stares at me every time I'm on the computer! So you can only guess how often "that" is! LOL *sigh* I'll squeeze my borrowed Leggy plushie too! I sure hope merrylyn hurries up and approves mine! LOL J Thanks for sticking with me! J  
  
Lady of the Forest: Yup, mothering is such a funny thing to do to him cause we all know he hates it! LOL   
  
Lady Lenna: No way, Leggy is not dead! I would never be so cruel! I'm glad you like the story! J  
  
Gwyn: I'm glad you liked those last two chapters! I hope you like this one just as much! J  
  
White Wolf: Ha ha! You know me so well! That pass was too hard to pass up! Yup, more angst and mothering, though just a tad! J  
  
Deedee: I'm glad you've stuck by me so far! Hope you like this next chappy! J  
  
CartDi: Those cliffies are more fun to write than to read! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so much! J  
  
Rath: LOL But torturing Leggy is too much fun to stop! Don't worry though, I'd never kill him! LOL J  
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: Yeah, I guess I was a meanie huh? Especially since I made everyone wait so long for the next chappy! *spanks hand* Bad me! LOL J  
  
Kuramaswildfire: Hope this chapter unknots your stomache! LOL J  
  
O.B.I.M.: I'm glad you've continued to enjoy this story! Thanks for sticking by me! J  
  
Merrylyn: Ha ha! I like that one, "Holy Schmoly!" I'll have to remember it! LOL Yeah, you definitely need to get rid of that Gimli plushie! LOL I think if you sat on me and braided my beard and mustache I'd be pretty peeved too!! Ooops, wait a minute, LOL, I don't have a beard and mustache! ROTFLMHO! LOL Shrink back to his normal length! That was too funny! Ooooh, get your mind out of the gutter girl! Ha ha! Wait, on scond thought, I'll join you there! LOL Glad you liked that last chapter. Sometimes when I see a place in my head it is so hard to describe it on paper but I'm glad you could see it so clearly! J Have you gotten my Leggy plushie yet? I hope so cause I think I've only got about one more chapter (maybe two) to go on this story! I think that hawk chow in Gimli's plastic wading pool will get that hawk there faster indeed! If it hasn't gotten there already! LOL Oh GAWD, you put a blond wig on the Gimli plushie! Aaaack, no wonder he's been warping your mind lately! LOL Sheesh! Your review really had me ROTFLMHO!!!!! But change the H to and A and I'm sure you can figure out what THAT stands for huh? Especially since the Gimli Plushie has warped your mind! LOL Anyways, glad you've liked this story so much and I look forward to getting my certified and approved Leggy plushie! J   
  
Jessie-Greenleaf: Yeah, I wonder too how they got into that position! LOL Guess we'll never know though! LOL J Thanks for the review! And yeah, we all love to torutre Leggy don't we? ;)  
  
Iavala: I'm glad you like the story so much! J Hope you stick around!   
  
TrinityTheSheDevil: Was that a faint??? Ooooh, I hope you're okay! LOL Oooh, you are sadistic aren't you! More ranger owies! LOL Glad you've liked the story so far! J  
  
Cherise: I'm so glad you are enjoying this story so far! J  
  
Princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! I get it! Yeah, I could have really made it a "cliff" hanger huh?! LOL I'm afraid I went waaaaaaaay over your deadline! I hope Orli isn't too mad! LOL   
  
Elenora: I think we are all sadistic when it comes to our favorite blond Elf! LOL I'm sorry though, that it's taken me so long to update though! I would have to take long right after you said that about me being timely with my updates huh? LOL But I have a really good reason! I explained it right before Chapter 21 starts! J Glad you've stuck by me! :J  
  
Goma-Ryu: He's breathing, he's breathing! He's not gonna be pleased you were pounding his chest! J LOL  
  
Lady Jaina: Not it's not over, but getting close! Thanks for sticking around! J  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion: LOL Hey, they didn't see you dangling from the cliff! Remember, Leggy's hair was in his eyes! LOL Hope you managed to climb out on your own though! LOL Glad you've stuck with me! :J  
  
Andrea: I love angst too! Woo Hoo for angst! LOL Thanks for sticking with me so long! J  
  
Karri: Well, I hope I can make up for where I ended that last chappy by putting some trees into this chappy! J I'm done with school for awhile for now! Thank heavens! I thought I was going to go mad! J I'm so glad you've stuck around with me for so long! And I'm glad you continue to enjoy this story! Did you get your voice back yet? J Oh yeah, and I didn't kill the horses either! J   
  
  
  
I'm sorry these review comments are so short but it's 1:42 in the morning and I really need to get to bed! My writers block finally left me so I'm trying to hurry up and get this posted for you all! Thank you so much to everyone who's enjoyed, read and reviewed my story! J 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Before I do anything else, I must apologize profusely for taking so long to update. The end of the school year was really hectic and then right after we got out of school my mom and dad were in a car accident. Thankfully they are ok, though my mom has a broken collarbone. I did however, spend a week at their house to help out with cleaning, cooking and laundry. Sadly, they have no computer either, otherwise I would have written and updated sooner. Anyway, that is the reason for my long delay. I am also leaving this Friday on vacation and will not be back for two weeks but I promise, really I do, to write and update the week I get back. There will only be one more chapter in this story. I was hoping to wrap things up in this chapter but I think without the pressures of work and school my mind is in a state of confusion and I've hit this huge wall of writers block. However, I did manage to claw my way partly to the top of the wall and managed to this chapter out. Please bear with me. J Ok, enough dribble! Onwards we go! J  
  
Disclaimer: You all know who these beloved characters belong to, it ain't me! L No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.   
  
As always a continue thanks goes out to all that have taken the time to read and review my story! You have my undying gratitude! J I continue to quote Shirebound when I say, "I walk on the shoulders of giants." Thanks for letting me be a part of this wonderful world! Thanks to those that have put me on their favorites list as well: krisnkriss; Lady Jaina; chescaotaku; Elenora; O.B.I.M.; Shauna; Karri;   
  
KC-Kick Camel; Astarael; Jessica332; princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir; CartDi; pupulupk; Legilmalith; Sporky Doom; merrylyn; kelly; szhismine; Lilly Blackstar; kuramaswildfire; Lamoo; TrinityTheSheDevil; Lovely Elven Princess; Lady of the Forest; andrea; White Wolf; Jenni; Musicstarlover; enc87b; Elanor and Jamirlyn. Please keep those reviews coming! They are the source of my inspiration! J  
  
I apologize if I left anyone out of my review comments for I appreciate them all!   
  
And last…  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone! Hope there is not too many! Please keep in mind I am definitely not an expert on Middle Earth geography! I only look at Tolkien's map and make my own interpretations. J So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it.   
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Aragorn woke to a clear and cold morning. The sky was tinged with pale pink signaling the rising of the sun. He stretched as he stood, working the stiffness out of his legs and looked around. Elladan was perched silently atop a nearby boulder watching him. No one else had yet woken for the camp was still and quiet.  
  
"Good morning brother, did you rest well?" Elladan's voice was soft.  
  
"I did." The ranger's brows drew together as he frowned, "I did not hear you exchange watches with Elrohir. Why did you not wake me?"  
  
The twin shrugged, "You needed the rest Estel. Besides, the night was uneventful and for that I am grateful." Elladan glanced down at Elrohir and Legolas, both still walking amongst their Elven dreams. "The morning dawns so peaceful, I loathe waking them. Legolas especially, for he could use the rest." He looked back at his human brother. "We should start early though, if we ride hard we should reach Imladris by late afternoon."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "I will wake them if you get the horses ready." Elladan nodded agreeably and sprang down from him perch. On silent feet he moved towards the horses. The ranger watched him awhile longer then reluctantly, knelt beside his sleeping brother. He shook his shoulder gently, "Elrohir, it is time to wake."  
  
The twin's eyes slowly lost their glaze and focused on his face. The corners of his mouth turned down immediately, "Has morning dawned already?"  
  
"Yes." Aragorn yanked on the Elf's sleeve, "Get up you sluggard, when we reach home you can sleep late but not out here."  
  
Elrohir's frown grew deeper and he swatted the ranger's hand away with mock annoyance. "Just because I enjoy sleeping in from time to time Estel, does not make a sluggard of me. How many times must I remind you of that?" He swept his hand in Legolas' direction, "Besides, Legolas has yet to wake and I do not see you calling him names." He raised his eyebrows playfully as if challenging Aragorn to deny it.  
  
Aragorn laughed and shook his head, "Elrohir! That is not fair. You know as well as I that Legolas is injured and needs the rest." He shook his head again and grinned, "You will use any excuse at hand to sleep late brother, you have done it since I was but a child."   
  
Elrohir cuffed the ranger's head lightly, "And don't forget that you are *still* a child Estel! Remember that next time you are disrespectful to your elders!" The Elf gracefully rose to his feet and moved towards Elladan and the horses still laughing at Aragorn's stunned expression.  
  
Knowing he had been bested he chuckled to himself and moved closer to Legolas. He studied him intently. His friend had been gravely injured and had little time to heal unhindered. But, the Elf was healing, albeit slowly. The bruises and scars had begun to fade and the jagged wound at his side had closed over once again. And if you could believe the stubborn Elf, even his broken ribs no longer hurt as much for they were healing as well.  
  
For more times than he cared to remember, Aragorn was grateful for the quick healing ability of Elves. Had it been him that had taken hurt instead of Legolas, he would have been stuck in bed for weeks. Thankfully, the effects of Legolas' injuries would probably hinder him only a few days more, then he would be back to normal.   
  
With gentle hands, Aragorn shook the Elf, rousing him from sleep.  
  
A soft groan escaped Legolas' lips and he tried to roll away from the source of annoyance. Aragorn shook him harder, "Come Legolas, you must wake. The sun in almost up and it is time to leave."  
  
Before he could shake the Elf again, slender fingers wrapped themselves around his wrists and stayed his movements.   
  
"I am already awake Aragorn. If you really want to loosen my head from my shoulders, your sword would suffice. Why do you insist on using this jostling when you wish to wake me?" Legolas rubbed his head unconsciously.  
  
The motion did not go unnoticed however, Aragorn decided not to mention it. Instead, he grinned mischievously and retorted, "It would seem my friend, that both you and Elrohir woke up on the same side of the bed, or should I say bedroll!" He pulled his friend up by his arm and ignored the scowl directed at him.  
  
Before they reached the horses, Elrohir turned to them and whispered a frantic warning. "Riders approach! Move out of sight, quickly!"   
  
Moving swiftly, they dismantled their small camp, leaving no trace of their presence. As soon as they finished they stepped into the cover of trees.   
  
Aragorn cursed his human hearing for it seemed a long time before he could hear what his brother had. The soft, steady canter of hooves echoed dully through the trees. The sound steadily grew louder and soon he felt a rush relief and joy as he recognized the group of Elves that broke through the thick branches. They were Rivendell Elves and several of his friends were among them.  
  
The ranger made his way forward and clasped the arm of the nearest Elf after he had dismounted from his steed. "Lenthion! It is good to see you!"  
  
The tall Elf brown-haired Elf clasped the ranger's arms in return, "I too am glad to see you Estel! Thank Illuvitar you are well." The Elf took in the ranger's appearance then looked over at Elrohir and Elladan. His gaze finally settled on Legolas. "Though it appears you had some trouble." He turned back to Aragorn and continued to study him, questions brewing in his eyes.  
  
The young human shrugged his shoulders, "Just a little."   
  
Lenthion eyed him skeptically but Aragorn was quick to change the topic. "Was it chance alone that we met or did my father send you to find us my friend?"  
  
The tall Elf at once grew serious. "He did. Both your horse and Elrohir's rode into Imladris late last night. Each had grievous injuries and Lord Elrond feared you had met some evil. " The Elf swept his hand out indicating Aragorn, his brothers and Legolas.  
  
Legolas' broke in, concern coloring his voice. "And how do the horses fare Lenthion?"   
  
Lenthion bowed before responding, "Prince Legolas, they were both treated by Lord Elrond himself." He nodded his head slightly towards Aragorn, "Estel's horse has responded well to the treatment, however when we left, the fate of Elrohir's horse was still unknown to us."  
  
Taking note of the group's somber expressions, Lenthion offered words of comfort. "Lord Elrond is skilled as you well know." He turned and clasped Elrohir's shoulder comfortingly, " I am sure he was able to treat your horse successfully Elrohir."  
  
The twin nodded sadly and managed a small smile. "I am sure you are right my friend."   
  
"Tell me friends, what trouble did you meet? All of you look as if a hoard of wargs took you out to play?" Lenthion frowned in confusion at Elladan's groan.   
  
Aragorn threw his arm around the Elf's shoulder and steered him towards the horses. "Come, I will tell you on the way home."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Several hours later, they stopped on the rise overlooking Rivendell. Aragorn could see the white water frothing over the cliffs, churning under and over several of the elegant buildings. Even from this distance, he could hear the comforting roar of the rolling water. They were home, at last.   
  
The guided their horses down the steep path slowly although they were anxious to reach the comforts of Lord Elrond's halls.   
  
"Halt! No one enters this realm without invitation from Lord Elrond." The sharp voice of the guard startled Aragorn and he pulled sharply on the reins.  
  
Elladan spoke soothingly, "Peace Eared. It is only us."  
  
The guard lowered his bow contritely. "Forgive me my lord. I did not recognize you. Your father has been most anxious for your return." If he noticed their bedraggled appearance, he gave no indication and instead waved the group forward with a sweep of his hand.   
  
"Thank you Eared." The twin smiled at the Elf and continued forward slowly. Aragorn and Legolas followed close behind as did Lenthion and the rest of the Elves.   
  
Curiosity seemed to have gotten the best of Legolas and he finally asked his friend the question that had been plaguing his mind all morning. "Aragorn, have you thought of what you will say to your father when we reach Imladris?"   
  
"I have." The ranger did not elaborate.  
  
"And?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head and shrugged. "I can come up with nothing that will keep us from a lecture."   
  
Legolas chuckled softly as he steered his horse around an outcropping of rock. "Your brothers do not appear to be too worried about the prospect."  
  
Aragorn glanced at them then his eyes back to the Elf seated in front of him. "That is because they are probably planning to bolt as soon as we reach home, leaving me to make the explanations to our father.  
  
Elladan turned around and fixed his eyes on the human. "I heard that Estel!" He laughed merrily, "Besides, we already discussed it and it was decided that you should be the one to tell father of the trouble we met. Do you not remember?"  
  
Sputtering in surprise, Aragorn managed a cry of protest. "Nay! We did not decide I should be the one!" He frowned, they hadn't discussed it at all, had they? Automatically, he started going over every conversation he and his brothers had since he and Legolas had met up with them. The only time that still remained fuzzy in his mind was when he had been poisoned from the blade of the orc. Had they discussed it then? His train of thought was interrupted by his brother.  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I fear Estel, that the inability to remember things is but one of the many human weaknesses you possess. We did discuss it, and you agreed. Did he not Elrohir?"  
  
Elrohir's expression was serious. "Aye, he did brother. He said he would be glad to do it."  
  
Now he knew he was being teased. He would never say he'd be glad to tell their father about all the trouble they had gotten themselves into. He narrowed his eyes and answered. "I did not! In fact, we had no such conversation at all."  
  
Elladan was insistent. "Yes we did and you agreed." He turned his eyes to Legolas. "And Legolas said he would help you."  
  
The prince looked at the twins in surprise then shook his head vehemently. "Nay Elladan, do not get me involved in your family dispute. I will not be the one to tell your father. It is bad enough that I have to tell *my* father."  
  
Lenthion nudged his horse until he was even with his friends as the path widened considerably. "What is wrong my friends? Can I be of help?" Concern shone in his eyes as he studied their faces.  
  
All four looked at each other with mischievous understanding and snickered softly. Aragorn wiped the grin off his face and told the elf seriously, "Yes my friend. I believe you can!"  
  
A few minutes later, Lenthion was shaking his head as vehemently as Legolas had done before him. "I will not!" He reached over and cuffed Aragorn's head lightly. "It is not fair to drag me into your squabble Estel! This is between you and your brothers." His shoulders shook with silent laughter.  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try!"  
  
As they drew nearer to home the trees grew thicker and their multicolored leaves shone brightly in the afternoon sun. The sweet sound of rushing water filled Aragorn's ears reminding him of the many times he and his brothers had frolicked in the river.   
  
The intricately carved columns of the meeting hall peeked through the trees and just a little below that he could see the long bridge that connected one side of the cliff to the other.  
  
They fell back into single file as they reached the stone bridge. The hooves of the horses echoed loudly as they crossed the gorge but the sound was drowned out by the swift water running beneath. By the time they had reached the main gate the sound of the water had dulled considerably. Elven magic kept the roar at a comfortable level; otherwise the sound would have been overwhelming.  
  
Turning the corner they climbed the small rise that led to the grassy area just below the main entrance hall. In front of him he could see Elladan squirm in his seat and soon, he understood why. His father stood at the top of the steps watching them intensely.  
  
How one could be glad too see one's father and dread it at the same time was beyond his understanding. Aragorn just knew that when his father fixed his gaze upon his face, his stomach did a flip-flop and his mouth suddenly seemed to go dry. With a wry grin, he squared his shoulders as they continued forward. He felt Legolas shift uncomfortably in his seat and whispered softly in his friend's ear.  
  
"He is not smiling."  
  
Legolas turned his head a little and smiled as he whispered in return. "No. He is not."  
  
***********************************************************************************   
  
Review Comments:  
  
Mary: I tried getting this out as fast as I could. J  
  
Sistagirl: Thanks for the complimentsJ They are really inspiring!  
  
Musicstarlover: Wow! Glad you like this story so much! J  
  
Rosebud: I am truly honored that my story was the first non NSYNC story you have read and I'm glad you like it so much! J Hey, I like NSYNC too, especially Justin. He's a hottie! LOL  
  
Ytaurelen: I'm glad you like the story. Though I must say that I have always tried to portray Aragorn and Legolas as friends only. They may be a bit more touchy feely than what we are used to seeing but you also have to take into account that Leggy is an Elf and Aragorn was raised by Elves. In my mind, Elves are not prudish. They know that showing affection and love for someone is not something to be ashamed of, regardless of who it is. They are the firstborn and infinitely wise on the true nature of friendship. J Hope that helps set your mind at ease a bit.   
  
Fantasia: I'm writing, I'm writing! J   
  
Krisnkriss: Thanks for the congratulations and good luck to you on your graduation. Hey, and AA is still awesome! You can never go wrong getting an education! J And btw, ease up on that whip already! LOL My back is starting to really hurt!  
  
Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: Oooh! Poor Leggy! You broke his ribs??? And people accuse *me* of loving to hurt our dear Elf!   
  
Legoals4me: Thanks for the Congrats! J I got a Masters in Elementary Ed. I've got a BS in Special Ed. *shakes head* I know, I should have done a double major and gotten two degrees off the bat but oh well! JAnd you will get there, don't worry. Thanks for the compliments on my story!   
  
Lady of the Forest: Yeah, that would sure be a funny picture wouldn't it!? LOL   
  
Rath: Yeah, I know I need to update more. I was really slow on this one, REALLY SLOW and I apologize! J RL has just been getting in the way too much lately! LOL Ick! State tests?? Double Ick!!  
  
Mirage: Yeah, I too have thought that the little incident would make a very interesting story! It's something I've given thought to writing. ;) Thanks for the congrads! J And I'm so glad you like the story.  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion: Oooh, I'm glad Aragorn stopped you!! I can't even begin to imagine what Leggy would look like without hair! LOL And don't worry, I will not give up on this fic until it is DONE! J Handcuffs? HANDCUFFS???? Are you kidding me, HANDCUFFS????? ;) *evil grin* Sure you can borrow them, ONLY if you let me borrow the handcuffs when you are done with them! ;) LOL I've got some plans of my own for them and they involve a certain blond! Hmmmm! LOL  
  
Jenni: Don't worry about this being your first review. I admit that I've done that in the past as well. As long as you submit at least once for each story you truly enjoy or even just want to comment on. It's important that the authors get feedback. J And I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for sticking around. J  
  
Mrs. Greenleaf: I tried to hurry, really I did! ;)  
  
Lovely Elven Princess: Yeah, I've given my Leggy poster one too many glances me thinks. My husband is beginning to eye it suspiciously! LOL Oooh, you have a Leggy plushie too!? Wow! Mine is great! You should see all the neat features it came with! And it even got merrylyn's special approval! J I'm so glad that you have enjoyed the affection between Aragorn and Leggy even though they are guys. J My intentions are purely plutonic and based only in friendship.  
  
Raider-K: LOL! Yeah, sometimes when I find a story I really like, I sometimes wonder how in the world I didn't find it faster! I didn't beat them up in this chapter although when Elrond gets through with them, I don't know how much of them *will* be left! LOL ;) Thanks for adding me to your favorites! J  
  
Starkeeper: You're quite welcome, though for exactly what I don't know! But you're welcome anyways! J  
  
Szhismine: Yes, I've given some thought to that little story and I hope I can get out of my head and on paper soon, er, on the computer screen anyways. J I don't think you will find Elrohir angst in this story though, sorry. Though, who's to say it won't happen in future stories!? *evil laughter* Thanks for sticking with me for so long! J  
  
Karri: Thanks for the congrads! J I could never be mean to animals, never! I guess you know what will happen to Elrohir's horse huh? LOL You're welcome for the trees. J You were in my mind when I wrote that little tidbit. J Thanks for sticking with me.   
  
Trilku-sama: Wow! Thanks for the compliment! And yeah, I got your hint! LOL Don't worry, I do plan on writing more. I think I'm addicted! LOL  
  
Lady Jaina: Thanks for sticking with me. It's almost over though. I don't know what I'll do! Guess I'll just have to start another story ASAP huh? LOL  
  
xsilicax: Nope, no one was hurt! I must be losing my touch! LOL Oooh, you naughty girl! Jumping into the bed! Don't you realize that Aragorn has gotten mud and leaves and grass and stones and all kinds of stuff all over the covers!? LOL Thanks for the congrats too! J  
  
Ecri: So glad you found it and thank you so much for the compliments. Fascinating, you are not the only one that enjoys the little tree interactions that go on from time to time. karri really likes those too. J LOL   
  
PERBOR AINALOT: Wow! Glad you like the story and shouted it out to me! LOL Sorry it's taken so long for this update though. J  
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: I've got plans to get that little story out ASAP. A few others have asked for it as well. Thanks so much for sticking with me for this story! J  
  
andrea: Eek! Sorry it's taken so long to update this chapter. Hope you didn't wear out your mouse checking the web too much for updates. J Thanks for the review.   
  
Unknown: But angst is just so much fun. I can't help myself. ;)  
  
Unknowen: Wow! I'm flattered you liked it so much you printed it out! Thanks! J  
  
Elenora: Whew, well you are really gonna shoot me after how long it's taken me to update this chapter. *squeaky voice* Sorry! J I'm glad you have enjoyed those stories and authors I've suggested. And any time you want to compare notes, I'd be glad to do it! J BTW, so glad you still like my story!   
  
Shauna: Yup, you earned that Golden Fortune Teller Globe, most definitely on your guess for the horses. As far as being looked for, I haven't quite decided yet. I'm kinda leaning towards tackling that problem in another story. I think I may have painted myself into a corner with that one and I'm gonna have to really plan a way to resolve that issue. You did good on putting Earendil to the back of your mind too. ;) LOL Wow, you were pretty good this time. Pretty accurate on some of your guesses though I won't tell you exactly which ones! *evil grin* And thanks for the congrads! J And, thanks for sticking with me for so long! J  
  
O. B. I. M.: Nah! Leggy is resilient! He always bounces back, even from death! J LOL Thanks for sticking around!   
  
TrinityTheSheDevil: Well, I'll be demented along with you cause I love angst and pain too! Aaaack! You killed off a character!? HOLY MOLY! I would have sent you death threats too! LOL Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
freddie loves frodo: Yeah, poor Leggy. He's just too accident prone isn't he?! J I really try to answer each reviewer cause I know as a reviewee how much I enjoy getting feedback from the author! J  
  
Celeblas Elentari Manwe: Glad you liked the chappy! J And thanks for the review!  
  
merrylyn: Whew, ok, this is gonna be long, just so you know in advance! J I GOT MY PLUSHIE, I GOT MY PLUSHIE!!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Although, that hawk was pretty fat and he flew smack into my window. It's a good thing I was already outside and was able to catch the Leggy Plushie when he dropped it! I've put him on an emergency diet. He's already lost quite a bit of weight and will soon be back to his slim self! J You knocked your Gimli plushie off the bed!? Did you learn any new dwarvish curse words???? If so, teach me some! LOL Glad you liked the end of that chappy. I did too! It was kinda sweet, aw! J Oooh, now to the plushie! I CAN'T SAY ENOUGH THINGS ABOUT IT! IT IS AWESOME! IT IS GREAT! IT IS PERFECT! *frowns* Huh? Dogs are disappearing in your neighborhood?????? Oooh, that's not good! Although I wouldn't believe that messenger hawk for an instant! Hah! Pretty soon he may be too fat to fly! LOL Ok, back to Leggy plushie! OMG! I love all his cool outfits!!!!! Aaaaaaah! They are just tooooo cute! J I think my favorite one is "Longing in Lothlorien"! He just looks soooo dreamy in it! And I love how I can unbutton it and take it off *clears throat* and put on another one then *clears throat* take it off and put on another one and…Ok, I'd better stop now huh! I think I'm gonna have to go and change my Leggy plushie, RIGHT NOW! Be right back! *jeopardy song plays in background* Ok, I'm back now! *SIGH* That was just dreamy! I put on his "Silmarillion Sleepover Party" PJ set! He looks dreamy in that too!!! And hey, I really Looooove those Speedos! They make his touche look really tight! LOL Yeah, the Dead Marshes Blow-Up Pool was kinda creepy but I bet the things you could have done in there would have just blown your mind! *wink, wink* Oh well, maybe the Gimli Plushie can find more use for it! LOL Aaaah yes, his skin is sooo soft! I can't believe the Mirkwood seamstress did that! It's like it real skin! *sigh* And those eyes! Did you notice they actually change color according to his stare? For the Fierce Elf-stare they are silver, for the Dark Look of Longing they are deep blue, for the Fond Glance they are deep blue and for the Naughty Gleam, they are a mixture of both! Unbelievable! I especially love that Naughty Gleam. I think that is the stare I give my Leggy Plushie most of the time now! LOL Ooooh, his hair is to die for! I'm constantly running my hands through it! I've even run my toes through it as well! I know, gross, but I couldn't resist! I especially love to use the Warm Embrace at night when I go to bed! *sigh* And you will just wish your plushie had the Tickle Fingers Action when I tell you what his fingers can do, er, well, maybe I'd better not. After all, this is a public place! LOL Just use your "imagination"! LOL In summary, MY LEGGY PLUSHIE IS JUST ABSOLUTE PERFECTION! I think Leggy himself may have actually had a hand in it's actual creation! I will have to ask the seamstress! Ok, I'm sending the hawk back to your house with your Leggy Plushie with strict instructions to stick to his diet or else! And btw, I've spoken to the Mirkwood seamstress and she agreed to alter your Leggy Plushie just a bit so that yours will have all the wonderfully awesome features that mine do! I have this little coupon here that she gave me for you to sign so she will know that is will be ok to alter your plushie. So, when you receive your plushie through the hawk, sign the coupon and send it right away to Mirkwood. You will have your plushie back within three weeks, new and improved! If you want to that is! ;) Now, I can't tell you how much I laughed when I read your review! I was literally crying I was laughing so hard! I almost peed my pants even! This has been so much fun I will miss it when my story is over! I guess I will just have to hurry and write another story so we can continue huh?! LOL J Thanks so much for sticking with me and giving me so much enjoyment, laughter, encouragement and most importantly, MY NEW AND APPROVED LEGGY PLUSHIE! J   
  
Gwyn: This one was longer cause that block just crept up on me again! L Yeah, it's frustrating when it won't upload right. You just gotta keep trying! J  
  
Imbefaniel: How is your bow coming along or have you already finished it? Thanks for sticking with me for so long! J  
  
Kirsten: Thanks for the congrads! It's always nice to hear that people feel joy when they see updates to my story! Makes me feel all warm and tingly! ;) Thanks! J  
  
White Wolf: Ha! Let's see if their luck holds! *evil grin*  
  
CartDi: I'd never abandon you guys! You all have me so addicted to writing and reviews! J 


	23. Chapter Twentythree

A quick note: For some reason all my little smiley faces come out like this J so when you see this, just know that it is a smiley face! J   
  
Anyone that hasn't seen Pirates of the Carribean, GO SEE IT NOW! Orlando Bloom is just to die for and the movie is absolutely incredible! It pays homage to the ride in so many ways for many of the scenes in the movie, come directly from the ride! It's absolutely incredible! I've seen it twice already and each time, Orli just gets better and better! J  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, not mine. *sniffles* Never will be. *sniffles again* Only in my dreams. *wipes nose with sleeve* No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.   
  
As always a continue thanks goes out to all that have taken the time to read and review my story! You have my undying gratitude! J I continue to quote Shirebound when I say, "I walk on the shoulders of giants." Thanks for letting me be a part of this wonderful world! Thanks to those that have put me on their favorites list as well: krisnkriss; Lady Jaina; chescaotaku; Elenora; O.B.I.M.; Shauna; Karri;   
  
KC-Kick Camel; Astarael; Jessica332; princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir; CartDi; pupulupk; Legilmalith; Sporky Doom; merrylyn; kelly; szhismine; Lilly Blackstar; kuramaswildfire; Lamoo; TrinityTheSheDevil; Lovely Elven Princess; Lady of the Forest; andrea; White Wolf; Jenni; Musicstarlover; enc87b; Elanor; Jamirlyn; Nariel-of-Rivendell and Ravenclaw-Girls. All your kind reviews have been the source of my inspiration! J  
  
I apologize if I left anyone out of my review comments for I appreciate them all!   
  
And last…  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone! Hope there is not too many! Please keep in mind I am definitely not an expert on Middle Earth geography! I only look at Tolkien's map and make my own interpretations. J So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it.   
  
A Walk Out Of Reach  
  
Chapter 23-Final Chapter  
  
The group halted the horses at the bottom of the steps and Aragorn glanced at his father before sliding off his horse. The tall Elf was still studying them, his gaze unrelenting and his expression stern. The ranger took a deep breath and tried to make his stomach cease its nervous fluttering. Trying to elude the inevitable, Aragorn turned back to his friend and helped Legolas slide from the back of the horse. He did not notice Lord Elrond's frown grow even deeper at the gesture.   
  
Legolas swatted his hands away trying hard to be inconspicuous. He whispered in the ranger's ear, "Stop it Aragorn. Your father will notice for sure."   
  
Aragorn jerked his hands away from the prince and held them stiffly at his sides. He had automatically aided his friend without even realizing he was doing it, forgetting they were under the scrutiny of his watchful father. Lord Elrond would know they were trying to hide something for sure now. They might as well just give in and throw themselves upon his mercy rather than suffer the torment of waiting.  
  
He followed his brothers and Legolas up the steps, a forced smile upon his lips and feet dragging. Lord Elrond embraced each of his sons as well as Legolas. "Thank Illuvitar you are all home, safely." He stressed the last word and looked hard at Aragorn and the woodland prince when he said it.  
  
Legoals swallowed and nodded his head. He hated when Lord Elrond gave him 'the look'. "Yes, though our journey was long my lord, it was quite uneventful." He looked at Aragorn for help but the ranger only shook his head and pressed his lips together tightly.   
  
Elrond followed the prince's gaze and caught his human son's gesture. With a sigh, he turned to Elladan and Elrohir. Both were grinning widely at seeing Legolas and Aragorn squirm but their grins quickly disappeared under their father's glare.  
  
"Was your journey as *uneventful* as well?" the tall lord inquired of his sons.  
  
Elladan's eyes widened a little and he felt his twin jab him in the side. He sputtered , "No Ada, I mean yes Ada! We have learned much but nothing happened you need to know about, I mean nothing of importance, that is…" He trailed off knowing that he had just confirmed his father's suspicions.   
  
Elrond shook his head and tried to keep his expression stern. "I thought as much. From the looks of you all, especially Legolas," he nodded towards the prince. "it would seem that trouble was met at every turn."   
  
Elrohir interrupted his father, "Ada, how do the horses fare? Are they well?"   
  
The Elven lord nodded and his expression softened, "They are well my son and are resting comfortably."  
  
Elrohir sighed in relief and Aragorn closed his eyes in silent thanks.   
  
Before anyone could say anything further, Elrond turned to Lenthion. Aragorn had not even noticed his friend behind him, so worried had he been about his father's reaction. "Lenthion, you will inform me of what you know while these unruly four make their way to the house of healing."  
  
Legolas started to protest but was silenced by a look from Lord Elrond. "You will wait for me there. I am sure it will not take Lenthion long to tell me what he knows."  
  
Lenthion looked at Aragorn with dismay and the ranger knew his friend had no chance at all of keeping their secrets. Lord Elrond steered the Elf towards his council chambers.  
  
The other Elves took Legolas' and Elladan's horses. They would be well tended at the stables. Before long the three Elves and human were left standing alone on the stone steps.   
  
Elrohir turned to Elladan with a scowl and swatted his brother's arm, "You certainly did it brother. We may have fooled father had it not been for your bumbling!"   
  
Elladan shook his head in denial. "Nay Elrohir! He already suspected something had happened. One only has to look at Legolas here to know that!" He turned to Aragorn, "And didn't I tell you brother that he would notice you wore not your own cloak? He was looking at it strangely. We should have done as Elrohir suggested and looked for a stream to wash in. Then we would have been more presentable. Now we shall have to listen to father lecture us on the do's and don'ts of traveling safely!"  
  
Aragorn stifled a groan. It seems they would be subjected to the torment of waiting after all for the lecture that was sure to come had only been postponed and not avoided. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "It would seem that there really was no way of avoiding it at all. Father is too perceptive to fool, we all knew that."   
  
"Come. I for one do not wish to defy Lord Elrond's orders. If he expects to find us in the House of Healing, then that is where he shall find us." Legolas raised his eyebrows in question, "Unless you wish to incur his wrath even further?" He looked at the others expectantly.   
  
Aragorn spoke quickly, "Not a chance Legolas. Things are bad enough as it is." He sprinted up the steps with Elladan and Elrohir on his heels. Legolas followed more slowly still feeling the ache of his healing injuries.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Tell me Legolas, how did a woodland Elf fall out of a tree?" Lord Elrond was truly puzzled for Legolas was as just at home amongst the branches as he was here in Imladris. He had never known the fair Elf to falter in his steps amongst the boughs.  
  
Legolas flinched causing Elrond to press a bit too hard on the healing wound at his side. He gasped softly and bit his lip. Though the wound was healing nicely, it was still a little sore and tender to the touch.  
  
Elrond froze, his eyes sorrowful as he looked at Legolas. "I am sorry young prince. I did not mean to cause you pain."  
  
"It is nothing my lord."  
  
Lord Elrond raised his eyebrows doubtfully. He continued his examination of the prince's injuries in silence.   
  
Legolas' mind was in turmoil. The entire ride back to Imladris he had tried hard not to think about Beleth. But now, memories long tucked away in his mind had begun to resurface, demanding attention he was not yet ready to give. Memories he had thought he would never have to deal with again.   
  
Yet, Beleth was still alive. If you could call it living. After all, the creature left in his place, that vile creature, was all that remained of his childhood friend.  
  
"There, I am finished young prince. Estel did a exceptional job of treating your injuries. Though I must admit, they were far more serious than I first thought." Elrond moved back and surveyed his handiwork.  
  
Legolas was brought out of his thoughts by Lord Elrond's voice. Mutely, he glanced at the clean bandages then stared at Aragorn's adopted father for several moments before dropping his gaze to his feet again.  
  
Elrond was becoming increasingly alarmed at the prince's continued silence. He tried to pinpoint exactly when Legolas had withdrawn and played recent events over in his head.   
  
After he had gleaned all he could from Lenthion he had sent the Elf on his way and had made his way to the House of Healing only to find three very nervous Elves and one very flustered human. He had ignored the scathing looks Aragorn threw towards the twins as he bid the young ranger to tell of all that had passed since they first set out from Imladris. Reluctantly, Aragorn began to speak and at first Legolas had listened to Aragorn's tale attentively but as the story went on, he seemed to withdraw into himself and had spoken little since then.   
  
Elrond had questioned the group relentlessly until he was satisfied he had heard the whole story. All the while he continued checking and treating the numerous cuts and bruises they had managed to acquire leaving Legolas for last. The prince's injuries had been more grievous than the others and he had wanted to examine the Elf thoroughly.   
  
Lord Elrond had been upset by what he had heard. But what had upset him most was the recklessness his sons and Legolas had displayed. How could they have been so careless as to allow orcs to take them unaware? Had they not been taught better than that?   
  
He chastised Aragorn for forgetting his medicine pack when it had been desperately needed. He scolded Elrohir for losing his horse. He lectured Elladan for allowing a warg to put on him on his back and he admonished Legolas for running off into the woods alone regardless of his good intentions.   
  
He had softened his tone and cut his lecture short when he noticed Legolas pale and sway unexpectedly. Deeply concerned, he had sent the others to clean themselves up and take refreshment in the dining hall despite Aragorn's protests. It had taken 'the look' to get the young human to leave his friend and he voiced his displeasure vehemently.  
  
Elrond frowned unconsciously as he studied the Elf seated before him while cleaning and bandaging the prince's wounds. He suddenly realized when it was that Legolas had grown quiet. It had been as Aragorn described the Elf's condition when he had been brought back from his foray into the woods by Elrohir. Something must have happened to him before Elrohir found him. Something that troubled the young Elf greatly.  
  
"Legolas." When the Elf did not respond he put his finger under Legolas' chin and gently forced his head up. He almost gasped at the torment reflected in the blue eyes. "What happened in the woods Legolas? What is it that causes you so much anguish?" His voice was soft and gentle.  
  
The woodland Elf no longer had the strength to push the memories away and he was tired of trying. Perhaps talking about them would help ease the painful burden. He took a deep breath and whispered so softly, Elrond had to lean forward to hear the quiet words. "Beleth is alive."   
  
Elrond looked at Legolas in shock unable to speak.   
  
Legolas seemed to find strength at saying the name out loud and he repeated the words, almost as if he were trying to convince himself they were true, "Belethharmaion is alive."  
  
The tall Elven lord seated himself next to Legolas and shook his head. "It is not possible."  
  
"It is for I saw him with my own eyes, though you would not recognize the creature he has become." The Elf's expression was grim as he continued. "The surprise I felt at seeing him alive caused my attention to wander for just an instant. I lost my hold upon the branches and fell. He would have slain me where I lay if not for Elrohir. Your son wounded Beleth with his arrow and he fled into the woods." Legolas wrung his hands helplessly in his lap.   
  
Seeing the usually calm prince so upset tugged at Elrond's heart to no end. He covered Legolas hands with his own to still their agitated movements. "Did Beleth speak of what happened to him, where he has been these long years?"  
  
The prince shook his head. "Nay, he did not but he has apparently gained his master's trust, as he said, for far was he from Dol Guldur." Legolas shook his head tiredly and continued, "He spoke of getting revenge. I fear he thinks I left him purposely to that evil fate."  
  
Elrond squeezed the slender hands beneath his. "That is not true Legolas. You know that as well as I for you almost died in your efforts to save him. Had it not been for my sons, your fate would have been far worse than his." He shook his head vehemently, "Nay, it was not your fault, do not blame yourself for something you can not change."  
  
The woodland Elf sighed heavily. He knew Lord Elrond was right. He was blaming himself for things that were beyond his control. He tried hard to smile but all he could manage was a small uplifting of the corners of his mouth. "You are right my lord. But guilt is not an easy thing to dismiss. I fear this shall be with me always and I must make my own peace with it."   
  
Lord Elrond released the younger Elf's hands and placed the palm of his hand against Legolas' cheek, smiling sadly. "You are right of course. My words will not change the past but I gladly offer what little comfort they may bring you."  
  
Legolas placed his own hand over the larger one on his cheek and squeezed it gratefully. "Long have I counted myself blessed to be part of your family my lord. Thank you."  
  
Elrond nodded folding his hands in lap once again. "I will soon travel to Lorien. Lady Galadriel and Celeborn should know how busy the woods beyond your father's realm have become. And though I am loathe to say it, I fear Beleth will bring evil even closer to our Elven realms."   
  
The older Elf continued, worry creased his forehead. "The shadow over Middle Earth grows darker with each passing year Legolas. I can feel it. Some ill is coming and soon. The Elves will no longer be able to ignore it and soon, we shall have to find a way to defeat it for all of Middle Earth." With visible effort, Elrond shook off the oppressive feeling of dread weighing heavily upon his shoulders. He paused and looked at Legolas hesitantly, "You will inform your father?"  
  
For a moment, Legolas wished he were a child again so that his father could take care of him and all his worries. But a child he was no longer. He must face his own fears both real and imagined. He took a deep breath and answered softly, "I will my Lord. As soon as you allow me to travel."  
  
Elrond chuckled softly for he knew he would be unable to keep Legolas confined for long. He stood up and reached out his hand. "Come Legolas, let us find your friends. I am sure they are causing trouble…somewhere." He smiled knowingly.  
  
Despite his somber mood, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as Legolas took Lord Elrond's hand and let the older Elf pull him up. "I am sure you are right my lord."  
  
**************************************************************   
  
"Ah, here you are! I wondered where you had disappeared to."  
  
Legolas turned his head to look at his friend. A small smile graced his face and he scooted over a little to make room for Aragorn. "I did not know you were looking for me," he said softly as Aragorn seated himself next to him.  
  
"Yes, I was! Since noon I might add! Elladan said you would probably be up here. " Aragorn leaned forward to peer at the ground far beneath his feet. "It figures, only an Elf would find comfort so high off the ground!"  
  
Legolas laughed merrily. It was easy to see his friend's discomfort at being so high in the branches. "Here, trade places with me. Then you can lean against the trunk, it is a more secure place."  
  
Aragorn did not argue. He grasped the branches tightly and allowed the Elf to step around him so he could scoot over even more. Feeling more stable with the tree trunk at his back, Aragorn allowed himself to finally relax.  
  
He studied his friend seated next to him worriedly. "What trouble you my friend? You have been far too quiet of late." He hesitated, then continued on before he lost his nerve. "Even spending time with the horses does not seem to bring you the comfort it once did. It is almost as if you have withdrawn from everyone around you. There is sadness lingering in your eyes and I know not how to banish it. "  
  
Legolas drew his breath in slowly. He did not want to burden his friends with his dark thoughts. And he certainly did not want to tell him of Beleth. Aragorn would worry far too much. The Elf shook his head and smiled sadly. "I am sorry my friend. I do not mean to shut you out. There are…things…that I must work out on my own." He looked at Aragorn pleadingly before the ranger could speak. "Please my friend, grant me this small thing I ask. A bit of time…and space."  
  
Aragorn dropped his eyes and looked at his knees. Something was troubling his friend greatly, causing him a lot of pain. But he knew if he persisted, it would cause his friend only more pain. Reluctantly, he nodded his head looked up at Legolas. "Very well," he spoke softly, "but if you need to talk of what troubles you my friend, I shall gladly lend an ear."  
  
The Elf smiled softly. "Thank you Aragorn. I know you will always be there for me."  
  
The ranger nodded, "I will." He grabbed the branches and pulled himself up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Aragorn frowned, "To give you some space." He was puzzled at Legolas' question. Had the Elf not asked for space?  
  
Legolas clasped Aragorn's hand in his own and carefully pulled him down until he was sitting again, "Nay my friend. Space I do not need at this very moment. I would welcome your company if you wish to stay."  
  
Aragorn smiled broadly and settled himself comfortably yet again.  
  
After several moments in comfortable silence Legolas spoke softly. "Do you hear it Aragorn?"  
  
The ranger turned his head but could hear nothing unusual. His eyebrows drew down in puzzlement yet again. "What do you hear my friend."  
  
"I forget sometimes, that you are not an Elf Aragorn. Here, I will show you."  
  
Legolas took his friend's hands and placed them upon the rough bark of the tree. He gently placed his hands on top of his friend's and pressed against them firmly. "Now, take a deep breath and clear your thoughts.   
  
Aragorn did as he was told and waited. He had no idea what Legolas had in mind.   
  
"Close your eyes…and listen."  
  
At first Aragorn heard nothing but the soft rustling of leaves in the wind. Then, slowly, he felt a glowing warmth beneath his palms. It spread quickly. First through his hands, then up his arms and down his torso to his legs, even all the way to the tips of his toes. His ears began to tingle and the rustling sound became something else. No longer was it random and haphazard but clear and precise. Feelings of joy and happiness flooded his senses and he realized that for the first time, he was actually hearing the trees talking.  
  
A huge smile of wonder lit his face. He was so entranced, he was even afraid to even breathe for fear that this incredible experience would end.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes a little and watched his friend enjoying the moment. Aragorn looked as he had when he was eight and had seen the light of Glorfindel for the first time. He smiled happily and closed his eyes again, letting the feelings and gentle sounds wash through him and into his friend. At times like this, the darkness and haunting memories seemed so far away. Far away indeed.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Elrond shook his head in frustration and muttered softly. "I cannot believe he still forgets to unpack!" The Elven lord pulled several dirty tunics out of Aragorn's bag and wrinkled his nose. Yes, these were definitely in need of laundering. He pulled out several other items then frowned when he saw Aragorn's cloak shoved into the very bottom of the bag.   
  
He pulled it out slowly and shook it out. His brows furrowed in confusion then puzzlement. This could not be Estel's cloak. What in the Valar was an elfling's cloak doing in Estel's traveling bag? He shook his head again and sighed. It seemed the mysteries never ended as long as his son was involved.   
  
Gripping the fabric tightly in his hands, Elrond left the room to look for his son.   
  
THE END.  
  
************************************************************************************   
  
Wow! I can't believe I finally got it done! Woo Hoo! And I'm so sorry for the delay. It's been hard to get my momentum again after such a wonderful vacation. I know, I know. No excuses so I won't give any…more. J Though some of you may not be happy that I didn't exactly tie all things up in a neat little bow at the end, I did it for a reason. J That's all I'm gonna say. THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you that have stuck by me, written reviews, read my story, given encouragement, subtle hints to write more, begged so nicely and yes, even threatened to kill me if I did not hurry and get the next chappy out! LOL I would never have done it without you. And though I deeply cherish and appreciate all my reviewers and readers there are few I must give an extra special thanks to.  
  
Thank you merrylyn! Without your wonderful Leggy plushie, I never would have made it! I am so grateful to you for the incredibly, awesome, new and improved Leggy plushie I currently own! J I hope you have gotten yours. I shall miss our 'little' exchanges and I sincerely hope that you'll still be here for my next story! J I might add that I've had to resort to wearing Depends whenever I read your reviews! They make me laugh so much I lose control over certain bodily functions! LOL By the way, my Leggy plushie is sending a little 'air kiss' your way. I might remind you that his 'air kisses' are quite, well, what word shall I use. Hmmmm. Well, let's just say this, you'd better sit down, or lie down, whichever you choose! ;) Now on to your review. Yes, I'm planning on writing more. I'd just like to work out the story more before I actually start it. J Whew, I think you seriously need to get rid of that Gimli plushie now that you have your new Leggy one back! You have gotten it haven't you? BTW…parents are doing well, mom's healing slow but ok, Loved my vacation! J Didn't want to come back…at all! LOL I think poor Aragorn is going to have a bald spot soon from all the head-cuffings! LOL Yeah, I just love the mischievousness of the twins! They are truly adorable! Oooh! I'll lend you some of my depends! I have a whole truckload full! As I've said before, I had to buy a ton cause reading your reviews is dangerous to my jeans!! J And yeah, I didn't forget the cloak bit in this last chappy either! ;) Oh No! You need not worry at all that he wouldn't meet my high standards! He has far surpassed them! My Leggy plushie is just DIVINE! He is beyond words! He is…aw heck! What can I say! If you've gotten your new and improved one, you know exactly what I mean, yes? J Oooh goody! So glad you are sending me the pool! *spaces out for a minute thinking about the pool and plans for it involving Leggy plushie* The things I can do with that pool! Yay! Although, I don't think I can go into detail here! Too many underage readers! But, *clears throat* I'm sure you have a very good imagination don't you?! ;) Heh, heh! My fingers are indeed developing some nasty blisters from all the wardrobe changes too. Curious thing though, when I'm changing him, my plushie that is, he kinda gives this little squeak in between outfits and then I have a really hard time getting the clothes on! I'm kinda starting to think he prefers being in the buff! Hmmmm, curious indeed! Mind you, I'm NOT complaining! AT ALL! Heh, heh! LOL Hey, thanks for the baby oil tip too! That's definitely been, um, interesting! ;) lol Ok, I'm at the end now. Again merrylyn, thanks so much for sticking with me! I've truly enjoyed our little exchanges (so have the plushies btw…yes, I think even the Gimli one got some satisfaction out of it) and I hope we can keep it up in the future! *Ignores groans from other reviewers too* J Let me know how you like your new plushie! J I sure hope you've gotten it and that horrid little Gimli plushie didn't manage anything to disrupt the delivery! My Leggy plushie would be happy to send your little Gimli plushie packing! He whispered that in my ear just now and his sweet breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my neck and *clears throat*. Anyway, um, what was I saying? Oh yeah! He has VIP access to the trash receptacles of Mirkwood! That way, there would definitely be absolutely no way he could cause any more mayhem! *looks surprised* What was that loud bellow I just heard all the way over here? Sounded like a dwarves curse to me! Well, let me know and my LP would be happy to do it for you! ;) Thanks so much merrylyn for all the laughter you've given me! J  
  
Thank you Karri for your pleas and encouragements to include trees and horses in my story. I might add that as a farewell tribute, I wrote that last little number with Aragorn, Leggy and the trees just for you. Hope you liked it! J And I didn't kill the horses either! :D I hope you will stick around for my next story. I've truly enjoyed having you around. J Thank you for your concern for my mom and I did have a wonderful vacation! Again, thanks so much! J   
  
Thank you Shauna. You certainly deserved that Fortune Teller's Globe and Pain of Death Award. Thank you so much for keeping me on my toes. Many of your 'visions' steered me in directions I hadn't thought of going before. You kept me smiling and my head shaking or nodding! I hope you are around as well for my next story! J On to your review: Ha ha! You were definitely right about Elrond! And those sons of his are never too old for a lecture although Leggy's anguish cut it short a bit! LOL I didn't want to go into detail too much on the lecture though. I wanted the readers to imagine it in their own heads cause sometimes what is imagined can be better than what can ever be written! ;) As far as the orcs following them, heh, heh, all I can say is…Stay tuned to future stories! LOL ;P I'm evil aren't I? Heh, heh! And no, there is no particular reason Leggy healed so slow other than being poisoned with an orc blade, suffering severe blood loss, dimming of his inner light, slammed to the ground-twice, stretched out, dragged, pulled, bounced around, sleep deprived and mercilessly teased! LOL Yeah, he was grievously hurt that's for sure! LOL Again, it's been a joy having you around! Thank you so much for your many reviews! I've really enjoyed them! J  
  
inpatient: I am sorry I did not get this out sooner. I know exactly what you mean about unfinished stories. I have several I am following and some have not been updated in over 6 months. Thank you for the review! J  
  
Eternally*Mine: I didn't abandon anyone, truly! I've just been, well, no excuses are good enough I know. You can send Gollum to recite his insane little riddles to me if it makes you feel better. J Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Lenna: Wow! Such enthusiasm! J I'm glad you like it. Thank you so much for the review.   
  
Nomad: Thanks for the Congrads btw…and yes, Aragorn is their brother. Albeit, their adopted brother. Lord Elrond took Estel in when he was orphaned and raised him as his own son, thus, he is Elladan and Elrohir's adopted brother. J Thanks for the review.   
  
Vaire-the-Weaver: Hi Isilwen! Yes, I know exactly what you mean about FF. I've been trying to post this story for about 3 or 4 day and haven't even been able to log on! Grrrrr! I'm so glad I'm on now at least! J Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews and for sticking with me so long! J  
  
LadySandrilene: Ha ha! You sound like me! I've often stayed up way too late reading too and then I'm off zombie the next day. BTW…I too see the actors from the movie so clear in my head. I can't imagine them any other way in fact. J Isn't Leggy just dreamy too! Orli does such a wonderful job as an Elf! Thank you so much for the review! J  
  
szhisimine: Ha ha! Yes, I actually did! And now, I did it again! Ha ha! My parents are doing well now though my mom is healing slowly. Thanks for your concern! J And yes, I had a wonderful vacation as you can tell from my laziness of posting this final chapter. It took me long enough huh? LOL Anyway, thanks so much for sticking with me for so long! J  
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: Yeah, you would definitely think that by now, Elrond would be used to all the disruptions and arguments! LOL Thank you so much for sticking by me so long! I've enjoyed your reviews! J  
  
CartDi: Yeah, I'm back! Been a long time huh?! This place is truly a treasure trove is it not! J Love it! And I am so grateful that you've stuck around for so long! Thank you for all your reviews. J  
  
Jessie -Greenleaf: I'm so sorry to disappoint you but this is the last chapter. Thanks though, for sticking around for so long! And thanks for the many reviews! J  
  
Gwyn: Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story! J  
  
O.B.I.M.: I think that duty falls to poor Aragorn yet again does it not?! LOL Thank you so much for sticking around so long! I've enjoyed having you! J  
  
sabercrazy: LOL Eyebrows of doom! That's a good one! Well, what can I say? Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you liked this story cause I've enjoyed having you as a reviewer! Thanks!  
  
Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: It's surely been interesting having you around! ;) Thanks for your reviews!   
  
Elenora: Yes, I do plan on writing more. J My mom and dad are ok, though my mom is healing slowly. I enjoyed our story swapping and hope we keep doing it. I've discovered some good ones thanks to you! ;) Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! J  
  
Fatasia: I'm trying, I'm trying! J Thanks for sticking with me! J  
  
Elf Mage 88: Wow! I'm glad you liked it though you really don't have to be. Although, it's kinda nice! J LOL Well, I didn't injure him again, just a little mental aguish though. J Thanks for the reviews!  
  
EternallyMine: I'm glad you have liked this story so much! It's always nice to hear that. My mom and dad are doing ok now. It's been a long haul for my mom though. She is healing slowly. Well, thank you so much for sticking around with me on this story! I've really enjoyed having you around! J  
  
TrinityTheSheDevil: No, 6 am is NOT a good time to go to bed! Definitely not! Aack! You must have really been a zombie huh?! LOL Well, its been wonderful having you around so much! Thank you for your many reviews and encouragement! I've truly enjoyed all of them! J And thanks for sticking with me for so long! J  
  
freddie loves frodo: Yeah, I was beginning to think it would never come either! LOL Thanks for the review! J  
  
Musicstarlover: Well, I continued, but maybe not soon. J Thanks for the review! J  
  
Lady of the Forest: Heh, heh, yeah, they did get one! ;) Though it was cut a bit short! Too bad huh? J Thanks for all your reviews and for sticking with me so long! I've enjoyed having you! ;)  
  
Eclipse: That's ok. The point is, you do review! And thanks for all of them btw. J I'm thinking of a sequel and a prequel actually, but I'm not quite sure how I'll tackle that just yet. It's coming though. J Thanks for sticking around! ;)  
  
Stephanie-Lou: Thank you so much for the review! It's nice to hear that people like this story! ;)  
  
White Wolf: Ha ha! Yeah, no one gets hurt! I must be losing my touch for sure! LOL I did have a great vacation too btw! J Thank you so much for sticking with me for so long! It's been great having you! ;)  
  
andrea: Well, your poor mouse must be broken by now! I'm having thoughts of a prequel and sequel to deal with those questions but that will be later. BTW…thanks for the good wishes for my family. They are doing ok, though my mom is healing slow. Anyway, I'm glad you've liked this story so much. I've enjoyed having you around! Thanks for all your reviews! J  
  
Imbefaniel: Ha ha! Glue! LOL Thanks for hanging around with me so long! It's been a pleasure having you and I've enjoyed all your reviews! ;)  
  
LOTRFaith: Actually, it wasn't my dad but my mom but thanks for good wishes anyways. J My mom is healing slowly but she's better J Thanks for the reviews btw. It's been great having you around and I'm glad you've stuck with me for so long! ;)  
  
Again, Thank you to everyone! You welcomed me into the FF community with wonderful reviews and words of encouragement and I appreciate them all greatly! J It's been a wonderful ride and I'd like to soon take another one if you guys are willing! J For now my friends, Namarie!   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Since FF is doing away with chappies that contain only author notes, I thought I'd better revise this chappy to include my final author notes as well.   
  
Author's Final Review Comments:  
  
Again, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story and even those that didn't! Writing this story was a wonderful experience and I think I am truly addicted now to writing and getting reviews! LOL   
  
Gwyn: I'm not sure but I think simply my love for LOTR and Legolas have a HUGE part in my inspiration to finish writing a story. Another HUGE part of what motivates me is the fans, readers and reviewers. J Not to mention all the death threats, begging, pouting, temper tantrums and reviewer's impending deaths!! :D And yup, new story is up. J Thanks for the review!   
  
Lady Jaina: I wish I could take another, really I do. Alas, that is out of my hands. L Ayway, before you die, I got this new story started. J Enjoy and thanks for the many reviews! ;)   
  
Imbefaniel: Yeah, no one died! Aack! I could never do that! *gasp* Kill off a character??? NEVER! ;) Hey, don't feel bad about crying for Sirius, I DID TOO! I can't believe she actually killed him off! And just when Harry found him too! L I'm hoping against hope with everything I've got crossed that she brings him back somehow. Remember the part in the book where there was that door and Harry heard voices behind it? Well, I think that is where he is and somehow, he will come back! Maybe he did not even die, we only thought he did. I know, I may be grasping at straws here but I refuse to believe that Sirius is really gone! Ok, enough of my blabbing! Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! I've enjoyed them. ;)  
  
Elenora1: Yes, yes, a sequel will come eventually, and a prequel too. But I'm leaving that for later. My brain is fried from all the angst and I've still got to work some details out. I've got this new little ditty here and though it doesn't have any Leggy in it, there are the twins and Aragorn to read about. And yes, I was particularly proud of that little tree scene at the end. I thought it was a nice little way to end all the anguish that our poor prince went through. J Thank you so much for all your reviews too! And yes, if I come across any exceptional stories, I will e-mail you too and you do the same. Although, great minds think alike cause you like so many of the same ones that I do! LOL I look forward to more e-mails from you! J  
  
Silent Angel2: Wow, so glad you found it again! J I know exactly how you feel about not being able to get into a chapter. That happens to me a lot, especially when I am reading Shirebound or Budgielover's stories! *shrugs* Who knows what goes on with FF! LOL I hope you were able to actually finish the story and btw…thanks for the review! J  
  
slg: So glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! ;)  
  
Vaire-the-Weaver: Yeah, I miss the angst too but I don't want to kill the poor Elf, only hurt him a bit! Heh, heh! So, I had to lay off for a bit cause he was starting to look a little pekid! Besides, my Leggy plushie was actually starting to shoot me some serious attitude! LOL Hey, don't forget to give me your handcuffs when you are done with them too! J And thanks for the review! J  
  
O.B.I.M.: Glad you liked it and thanks for the many reviews! ;)   
  
merrylyn: Ha ha! Yeah, my smiley face comes out all jacked up! *shrugs* Oh well, blame my computer's automatic changy thingy! LOL I must correct you though, I've now seen Pirates of the Carribean 3 times! *sigh* I just can't get enough of Orli! *sigh again* While I liked Johnny Depp, he cannot hold a candle to Orli! Hey, you better not let your Leggy plushie hear you say that you can't make up your mind! He's gonna get jealous! And then he'll give you a spanking! *eyes widen* Hey, that might not be too bad of an idea! *turns to tell Leggy plushie how sexy Johnny Depp was* Ok, he's promised me some serious punishment later for that comment! *rubs hands together gleefully* I can't wait, but don't tell him ok?! LOL Yeah, Aragorn is a lousy actor! But he learned from the twins so you really can't blame him can you? LOL Elrond is just too sharp to fool and he actually let Lenthion live! Though I think for a time the others probably heard the bells of doom too! LOL Yeah, I've been giving some serious thought as to where I can take this story. Prequel and sequel(s) come to mind but I'm leaving that demon for a later time. My brain is too fried right now to tackle a beast like that. I've been hit hard with this other little ditty I started though I must say, it will probably be a lot shorter than my first one. It's just a ditty! J Ha ha! I love the way you put his Evil Eyebrows of Doom! That was too funny! LOL Yeah, the tree scene; I was especially fond of that little scene. Leggy is so sweet isn't he?! *sigh* Oooh, wouldn't it be interesting to hear what Elrond says when he finds out the cloak is actually Aragorn's!? Ha ha! Hey, don't get rid of those Depends just yet! We may still h ave use for them! ;) I kinda liked the ending too for all the same reasons you just stated! Life is like that indeed! More than I care to admit sometimes! Yes, we had immense fun with our insane reviews didn't we!? Too much fun. Everyone probably groans each time they have to listen to us! Well, don't you let your Leggy plushie be intimidated at all with all the costume changes and the Gimli death-stares! Leggy 'needs' to be changed frequently! He likes it! *wicked grin* Not to mention we do too! And take those Dead Marshes Speedos away from Gimli! *groans* Oh, the picture in my head that conjured up! Ugh! Ok, keep him for awhile, but just remember, you do it at your own risk! If he causes problems just let me know and we shall dispose of him, FAST! Oh, and I must tell you. I've simply stopped chasing my Leggie plushie every time I try to put a new costume on him. He really seems to enjoy wandering around 'natural' *blushes* so I've stopped trying to get his costumes. Instead, I simply sit back and enjoy the view. *ahem* It's getting a bit hot in here, don't you think? *shifts in her chair uncomfortably* Darn, hold on a sec, I'm gonna go turn up the cooler! …..Ok, I'm back! *watches Leggy plushie with appreciative eyes* *sigh* You should see the view I've got now! ;) Heh, heh! Ok, *clears throat* I better go now cause my Leggy plushie is throwing me some pretty seductive and inviting glances my way! I'll talk to you for my next story! Can't wait! ;) Thanks so much for all the wonderful fun we've had! I look forward to more!! ;)  
  
Xandranda: Well, I'm planning on getting more written. I'm just giving my brain a bit of a break for now. J Thanks for the review!   
  
Krisnkriss: I'm glad you liked that little ending scene. I kinda like it too, makes me smile every time. J As for the prequel and sequel, they will come in time. J In the meantime, I've got a new little ditty for you. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the many wonderful reviews! ;)  
  
Eclipse: I'm glad you enjoyed the ending so much. I surprised myself with it and I found that I like it too! J Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I've enjoyed them!   
  
Prince Legolas: Thank you so much for the review. I've got a new short little story out that. Hope you enjoy it. J  
  
Andrea42: Yeah, it's ended at last. I didn't think I'd ever get there but it came, finally. Whew! Thank you so much for the compliment! I'm so glad you liked the story and I've appreciated all you great reviews! Thank you! J  
  
Nomad6: No problem. At 2:30 in the morning I'm pretty out of it too. And yes, I've even stayed up till 3:00 and 3:30 to finish a story. Man, talk about being a ZOMBIE! LOL Thanks for the review! J  
  
Tereza: That is ok, you reviewed now; Thanks! ;) So glad you liked it! BTW…I did start a new story. Hope you'll give it a looksee. ;)  
  
Shauna: Aw, I didn't mean to make you cry. I wanted to make you smile! J Yes, your predictions definitely kept me on my toes. Though most of the time I did know where I wanted to go with the story, sometimes your predictions got me thinking in a different direction or inspired me to expand on a thought I had. It was interesting to see where someone else might take this story and you always gave me great ideas. ;) Your latest prediction will come true, just not yet. ;) I'm in the process of writing a short little ditty about Aragorn and the twins. Wow, I'm so glad to hear you say that you felt my story was close to the book. That is a hard thing to do and I've tried hard to be true to the characters and the spirit that Tolkien intended. I know, I know, I've said that MANY times, but it's still true. I wouldn't want to deviate from how Tolkien meant each character to be, then it wouldn't be LOTR. ;) Thank you so much for the compliments, predictions and for each and every one of your reviews! ;) I've enjoyed them immensely and I definitely look forward to more of them. Hope to see you around! J BTW, glad you're enjoying those awards! LOL And yeah, you got it exactly why Leggy healed so slow! LOL   
  
Szhismine: Ha ha! Yes, the sequel will come in time. Right now, this little story about Aragorn and the twins just won't leave me alone. So, I had to get it on paper (so to speak) before I went mad! J Yeah, Beleth is the bad guy, though he wasn't always. ;) Anyways, thanks so much for your many wonderful reviews! ;)  
  
White Wolf1: Yes, yes, sequel will follow. Just not exactly sure when. I've also thought about doing a prequel too. But right now I'm giving my brain a bit of rest from all the angst. Though I love it, it's not easy to write. Anyway, thanks so much for all your great reviews! Hope you enjoy this next little story I've got started! ;)  
  
Lady of the Forest1: Woo hoo! Another satisfied reviewer! I'm glad you liked the ending cause I really liked it too! It makes me smile every time I read it! ;) Thanks so much for sticking around and writing so many wonderful reviews! ;) And I will continue to write. I've already started a new short story. Hope you give it a looksee! ;)  
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: Yeah, I tried to make it a touching scene and it seems like that is how it turned out. So glad you liked it. J Ooh, can you imagine the smell of his clothes?! Blech! And eventually, I will write a prequel and a sequel. The temptation is just too great to resist! Ha ha! Thanks for your many kind reviews and I hope to see you on my next story! ;)  
  
Lady Lenna: Wow, glad you liked it! Thanks for all your reviews! I've enjoyed them. ;)  
  
CarDi: Yup, sequel to follow and prequel too. Right now though, I'm doing a bit with Aragorn and the twins. Hope you like it! ;) Thanks for all your reviews. I'm glad you took the time to let me know what you thought ! ;)  
  
THANKS TO ALL! 


End file.
